


ForeignMoons’ Anthology of Sin

by ForiegnMoons



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anthology, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/F, Hair Pulling, Hate Sex, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Masochism, More tags to be added, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, PWP, Polygamy, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Tags will update as we go, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome, Throuple, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, camgirl au, im going to hell, multiple AUs, striptease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 59,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForiegnMoons/pseuds/ForiegnMoons
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin baby! This is where I put all my shameless smut and nasty writing!(Requests temporally closed)
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Nicky Doll, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode, Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Comments: 145
Kudos: 253





	1. Requests

Alrighty everybody here we are in Sinville USA. I, ForeignMoons, prolific throuple writer, shameless smut activist, and an attention seeking Sagittarius, am here to either bless or curse your minds.This book is entirely smut that has been birthed from my ✨twisted brain✨. Because I love making other people happy and I’m amazing like that, I shall accept your requests. 

There are some rules though!

1\. I reserve the right to say no to writing any ship, kink, scene or scenario that I want

2\. I will not write  
-NonCon  
-Watersports  
-Scat  
Because it makes me uncomfy:)

3\. Don’t ship real people, ship characters

4\. Have fun!

As for making requests, you have two options. 

You can comment on this chapter whenever you want (or any chapter really I don’t care but I’m more likely to see it if it’s here)

If you want to anonymously request them head on over to my Tumblr @ForeignMooney! 

Without further ado, come on a trip to hell with me!


	2. Gigi/Nicky/Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> Threesome, slight overstimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I figured I would start this shit show off right with my signature ship! I hope you enjoy bbys~Moons💞

As much as Crystal hated clichés, she fully realized and accepted that she in fact, was one. With her constantly dyed hair, her ever present sketchbook and her bright (and admittedly garish) clothing, she was a perfect gay art kid cliché. 

Actually, her entire _town_ was a cliché. Springfield, Missouri wasn’t exactly the most amazing place to live. I mean sure, she had her friends and her family, but in the long run it was less than ideal. Between the stereotypical mean girls and the homophobic comments from meathead football players, it just didn’t seem like the best place to live for Crystal. It was almost comical how reminiscent her town was of every small town in a coming of age story. 

It was a seemingly quiet Friday night when Crystal’s friend Jackie called her up with an excited proposal.

_“Janinvitedmetoapartytonightandineedyoutobethereorilldie!”_

“I know you’re multilingual, but it would be _super_ sick if you could say that again in English.” 

“Jan invited me to a party tonight and I need you to be there or I’ll die!” Jackie reiterates. Crystal sighed heavily, looking mournfully at her painting supplies that were laid out on her bed. She knew that her friend would whine and complain until she agreed. 

“Fine, I’ll bite. What time and where?” Crystal could hear Jackie squeal in excitement. 

“That’s the thing...you’re gonna be mad...”

“No. If you’re about to say what I think you are, the answer is now no.” 

“ _Oh come on_ Crys please! I know you hate Gigi but you love me more!”

“Just because I love you does not mean I’m obligated to accompany you to that she-devil’s house.” Crystal said adamantly. She could hear Jackie groan through the receiver. 

“Crys, you’re probably the most annoying person I know.”

“ _That’s not fair!_ We know _Rock_!”

“I said what I said. Please Crys, you _know_ how much this means to me! You don’t even have to stay long, just thirty minutes and you can go home!” Jackie pleaded. Crystal knew she would say yes in the end, but not before giving her friend a piece of her mind. 

“I will go to this shitshow, but you owe me big time! I don’t understand why she’s like that. They’re both so obviously straight but she and Nicky are constantly teasing me! It’s like they’re just flirting for fun! _Besides_ , even if they were gay, I wouldn’t have a chance in hell!” Crystal ranted to Jackie, who she suspected wasn’t even listening. 

“Listen Crys, I’ve said this a thousand times! You don’t know that they’re straight, and you don’t know you wouldn’t have a chance!” Jackie sounded exasperated with her friend’s outlook. 

“Oh yeah, cause I’m just _so_ unreasonable for assuming the head cheerleaders with boyfriends who torment me _everyday_ , and their little airhead cult that makes my life hell, are straight. They’re basically just Regina George! Wait, are you _laughing_ at me?”

“ _No!_ No, not at all!” Jackie was definitely laughing at Crystal. “Whatever! I’ll pick you up in thirty. You just have to stay until I can talk to Jan without having a seizure.”

“So eighteen years?” Crystal sighed, shoving her art supplies back into their containers and opening her closet. 

“You’re so mean to me!” Jackie whined “Just be ready!” With that, Jackie hung up and left Crystal to seethe. She rifled through her closet to find an outfit, still slightly miffed at having to leave her house. It’s not that she didn’t like parties or seeing her friends, she did. She just didn’t like Nicky Doll and Gigi Goode. 

The moment she had transferred schools in tenth grade, the two most popular girls in the grade had made her their point of interest. Under any other circumstances Crystal would’ve been flattered that they even knew she existed. The issue was that having two beautiful straight girls playing with your feelings hurt. 

Sometimes she wondered if either girl was even real. They both looked as if they should be on the cover of Vogue, not stuck in a tiny town with nothing going for it. Nicky was obnoxiously seductive, even when she was just sitting there. Her short blonde hair and stormy blue eyes were hard to look away from. Her tanned caramel skin made her look as though she was constantly glowing. She had an odd charm to her that effected both men and women alike. She was tall and slender, towering over even some of the boys at school. She had moved to America in seventh grade and Gigi had immediately brought her into her ring of brainless cheerleaders. 

Gigi was equally enchanting to Crystal. With her long and wavy raven hair, and her clear blue eyes, she was an undeniable beauty. She was tall and slim, but Crystal knew there was a deceptively strong layer of muscle under her pale skin. Everything about her was perfect, her face, her clothes, her grades, everything.She was mysterious and aloof with an attitude that said ‘I own 100 percent of this company.’

Crystal was yanked from her thoughts by the honking horn of Jackie’s Toyota. She grabbed a jean jacket and threw it on over her multicolored button up shirt. She fumbled down the stairs, tugging on her beat up Converse that she had painted little smiley faces all over in the summer prior. 

“Bye Crystal! Be safe!” Her mom called from another room. 

“Bye mom! I’ll be back soon!” Crystal shouted before closing the door behind her. She walked over to Jackie who threw the door open for her friend and practically dragged her into the vehicle. 

“Jesus Jackie! Don’t rip my arm off!”

“Sorry but we’re late!”

“Jacks, it’s a _party_...you can’t be late...” 

“You can if you said you’d be there at a specific time!” With that, Jackie stepped into the gas and the duo were off. 

It was a bit of a drive, but Jackie let Crystal play One Direction so the time flew by. After about thirty minutes in the car they finally pulled up outside of Gigi’s house. Crystal had never been before, but her guess about the quality of life Gigi led was absolutely correct. She knew the brunette didn’t have any siblings but the house could easily accommodate seven people living in it. 

Jackie shut off the motor and nearly shoved Crystal out of the car. The Latina squawked and caught herself before she fell on her face. She shot Jackie an annoyed glare, already planning her escape from the event. Jackie took off across the sidewalk and ran up the stairs into the house, her friend now long forgotten. 

With a heavy sigh Crystal trudged up the stairs, of which there were far too many of in her opinion. Almost immediately after entering the house she began receiving sideways looks and stares from the partygoers. She knew she wasn’t particularly welcome, considering that she wasn’t popular and most of the town was wildly homophobic. 

She spent a few minutes looking around for either Jackie or for the Persian’s cheerleader crush, Jan. Jan was a bright spot for Crystal among the cheerleader horde. She was sweet and kind, and certainly more so to Jackie than anyone else. Her friend had been obsessing over the blonde since they met in third grade, but Jan was always part of a different crowd. Still though, she always found a way to talk to Jackie. 

After ten minutes of searching and turning up no results, Crystal headed into the kitchen. She grabbed herself a cup and filled it with rum and coke. She downed it in just a few sips, reveling in the slow shooting burn the alcohol left in her throat. She was on her way outside to see if any of her friends were there when a hand pulled her away. 

She was pulled away into a room and heard the door shut and lock behind her. The familiar scent of Chanel No. 5 invaded her nostrils. She almost groaned audibly when she realized who she was now locked in a room with. 

“What do you want Gigi?”

“Try again Ma Belle!” 

“Nicky...?”

“Both of us actually.” Gigi said, stepping away from the door that Crystal had come in from. The only door in the room, which Crystal had just registered was Gigi’s bedroom. 

“ _Whatever_. What do you two want from me?” 

“Why so hostile babygirl? We just wanna talk!” Gigi cooed. She reached out to touch Crystal, but the green haired woman swatted her hand away in an act of defiance. 

“ _Don’t call me that._ ” 

“Awww why? I think it suits you! Would you prefer something else? Princess? Angel? Kitten?” Crystal hated the way her mind faltered at Nicky’s voice. 

“How about my fucking _name_?”

“ _Fine_.” Gigi huffed. She took hold of Crystal’s hand and pulled the shorter woman over to her bed, where she gently pushed her back so that Crystal fell onto the duvet. 

“You still haven’t told me what you want from me. If you’re trying to humiliate me or something couldn’t you just save it for school? I hate it here and I wanna go back to my painting.” Nicky looked confused while Gigi just looked flat out annoyed. 

“Why do you hate us so much?” Nicky pouted, sitting down next to Crystal. The blonde’s puppy dog eyes were incredibly potent and Crystal found herself faltering again. 

“Because you always play with me! It’s annoying as _fuck_!” Crystal spat. Nicky’s arm circled her waist and Crystal felt the girl nuzzle in to her neck. Gigi sat down in front of Crystal, absentmindedly playing with the girl’s hair. 

“We don’t play with you.” Nicky whispered, blowing a small gust of cool air against Crystal’s neck. The Latina shivered and silently cursed her body’s reaction. 

“ _Yes you do!_ You’re doing it right now! Touching me and shit, saying flirty things to me when nobody else is around! It’s annoying and I hate it! You think just because I’m gay and you’re pretty you can just mess around with my heart?” Crystal was now fuming, hands balled at her sides. She could feel tears brimming in her eyes but her determination not to let them get the best of her kept them at bay. 

“Who said we were playing with you Crystal? What if we really do want you hmm? What would you do then?” Gigi’s voice was low and heavy with something that Crystal almost thought was lust. She quickly shook the idea from her mind. As if that would ever be a reality. Crystal pulled herself out of Nicky’s grasp and stormed to the door. 

“Never in a million years would you actually want anything to do with me. So stop fucking around with me and find someone else to-“ Crystal’s sentence went unfinished as Nicky shoved the girl into the wall, trapping Crystal’s smaller frame under her own. 

“Never in a million years huh? You sure about that baby? Cause I’m pretty sure we want everything to do with you.” Nicky’s voice was just as gravelly as Gigi’s, but her voice was undeniably laced with want. 

“She’s right you know, she usually is. My baby is so smart isn’t she Cryssie?” Gigi said, giving Nicky an affectionate kiss on the cheek. The French woman smiled and turned to give Gigi a peck on the lips before returning her attention to Crystal. 

“I-what the fuck is going on...?” Crystal had never been so confused in her life. 

“You’re a smart girl, you can figure it out.” Nicky said, still caging Crystal in with her body. Crystal’s dark brown eyes flitted from Nicky to Gigi, back to Nicky and then back to Gigi. 

“Are you two...are you two _together_?”

“Got it in one princess! It’s a secret obviously, but you’re absolutely right.” Gigi hummed. Crystal’s mind felt like it was about to explode at the new information. Gigi Goode and Nicky Doll, the two most popular girls in the school, who everyone thought were straight, were in fact dating each other. 

“Aww look at her! She’s so cute when she’s confused!” Nicky hummed, reaching down and tilting Crystal’s jaw up so that the girl had to look at her. 

“I _still_ don’t get what any of this has to do with me!” Crystal grumped, very much not enjoying the position she was in. Or rather, she was enjoying it which is was really bothered her. 

“Oh baby it has _everything_ to do with you. Don’t you see it? We want you. We see you at school with your bright clothes and your cute little butt. What this has to do with you, is that we want to fuck you.” Gigi’s words left Crystal shocked. She was convinced she was in a dream by now, because this was just too weird and too good to be true. 

“Seriously if you two are just messing with me, stop it. It’s not funny to-“ Crystal once again found herself cut off, but this time by Nicky’s lips on hers. The French woman tasted like cherries and Crystal was frozen in the spot. One of Nicky’s hands found its way to her waist while the other rested on her cheek. After a few seconds, Crystal began to kiss back. Completely against her better judgement she allowed Nicky to continue kissing her. She could feel the blonde smile against her lips. 

“There you go pretty girl, is that enough to show you we’re not playing around?” Nicky asked once they broke apart. Crystal was breathless, both from the kiss and the shock still fizzling in her brain. She nodded jerkily, and looked up into Nicky’s eyes. The woman’s irises were practically swimming in her pupils. 

Nicky picked Crystal bridal style and placed her down on the bed next to Gigi, who looked her up and down with a predatory look in her eyes. She pulled Crystal in by the back of her neck, connecting their lips. From the start Gigi was dominant, which surprised Crystal, who had always assumed the girl would be rather meek and mild in bed. Not that she had ever thought about it. 

Definitely never. 

Gigi’s tongue swiped over Crystal’s bottom lip, asking for entrance which was swiftly granted. Gigi licked into Crystal’s mouth as if the girl was a melting ice cream cone on a hot summer day. Crystal whined slightly when Nicky’s hands found her waist. Gigi’s teeth gave Crystal’s lip a slight tug before she pulled back, grinning smugly at Crystal’s reddening and kiss-swollen lips. 

“So what do you think babygirl? You gonna let us fuck you?” Gigi asked Crystal, who was almost ashamed at how quickly she nodded. Smiles broke out over both cheerleader’s faces at her answer. 

In a flash Crystal’s shirt had been removed, and Gigi’s long-fingered hands were caressing her breasts. 

“Such pretty tits.” Nicky complimented from behind Crystal. The French woman’s hands were still on her hips, holding her in place for Gigi. Nicky began placing open mouthed kisses on Crystal’s shoulders and neck. Her lip felt soft and gentle, as did Gigi’s hands. Nicky suddenly sucked a patch of Crystal’s skin into her mouth, eliciting a noise from the woman that was somewhere between a moan and a yelp. Her tongue was soon soothing the now purpling skin.

“I’m gonna take this off. Is that okay baby?” Gigi asked, tentatively running her fingers over the fabric of Crystal’s bra. The green haired woman gave a sight nod which made Gigi smile devilishly. Just as quickly as her shirt had gone, her bra followed suit in joining the other piece of clothing on the floor. 

“ _Oh my god_ that’s so fucking hot.” Gigi gasped, her hands returning to Crystal’s boobs. She began slowly toying with the silver bar that pierced Crystal’s nipple. 

“Geege, be careful that’s- _ah!_ That’s really sensitive!” Crystal whimpered, head falling back on to Nicky’s shoulder. The brunette took no notice of the warning, instead sucking one of Crystal’s nipples into her mouth. Nicky continued kissing every inch of skin she could find on Crystal. Her hands slowly wandered from her hips down to Crystal’s ripped and paint covered jeans. She gently unbuttoned Crystal’s pants as Gigi continued marking Crystal’s mocha skin and teasing her nipples at every given opportunity. 

Crystal lifted her hips for Gigi, who slid her pants down with a bit of help from Nicky. The moment her restrictive jeans were on the ground, another issue arose. 

“ _Jesus Crys,_ look how fucking wet you are baby...” Gigi inhaled sharply, running her fingers over the final barrier that separated her from Crystal. Even from the small motion Crystal’s hips bucked into Gigi’s hand. She blushed at her own indiscretion, embarrassed at how badly she wanted the two girls who had confused beyond belief her for the last two years. 

“Why so shy Ma Belle? It’s just us.” Nicky murmured in her ear. Gigi’s hands had left Crystal’s breasts, now choosing to tease her legs in every way she could. Nicky’s fingers (which Crystal had just realized were incredibly long) began toying with her nipples, gently tugging and flicking her overly sensitive nipples. 

“I’m not, _fuck_ , I’m not shy! ‘M just really sensitive right now!” Crystal whimpered pitifully, trying to hide her face in Nicky’s shoulder. 

“We can tell baby, you’re practically soaking through your pretty little panties!” 

“You’re right Gee, she’s gonna ruin your sheets.” Crystal blushed furiously at Nicky’s words, the blonde’s ministrations were not helping the matter in the slightest. Gigi’s hand began slowly rubbing Crystal through her underwear. The raging party outside was luckily loud enough to drown out the needy whines and whimpers the pair were drawing out of Crystal. 

“Please Geege, stop teasing so much!” Crystal moaned. Nicky turned the Latina’s head and kissed her deeply. The angle was against them, but that didn’t stop Nicky from trying. The blonde’s soft lips almost distracted Crystal from Gigi’s hands. 

“You want me to stop teasing you babygirl? Are you sure you can handle that? Look how ruined you are just from a little touching!” Gigi snickered, running her fingers up Crystal’s underwear and presenting her with her own wetness. The girl blushed at the sight of her own arousal. 

“I can handle it Gee I promise! Just please...”

“Say it Ma Belle.” 

“ _Please fuck me..._ ” it was a whisper, barely audible to any of the people in the room. Gigi grinned at her wolfishly before tugging Crystal’s soaked underwear off and tossing it on the floor. 

Laying there completely naked in front of the two most beautiful people she had ever seen was not what she had expected to be doing that night. She soon became aware of the fact that both Nicky and Gigi were still fully clothed. 

“ _Off_ , I wanna see you too!” Crystal demanded, tugging at Gigi’s shirt. The brunette nodded and pulled off her shirt and her unreasonably short skirt, leaving her in her underwear. She was even more beautiful than Crystal could’ve imagined. 

“You too Nicky, it’s not fair if I can’t see your sexy body when I fuck Crystal senseless.” Gigi ordered, making Nicky chuckle. Nicky removed her shirt and her pants all while still holding Crystal in place. Her white bra and panty set contrasted against her tan skin nicely, making her look like an angel. 

If Nicky was a angelic, then Gigi was down right devilish. Her underwear was black like her hair, and Crystal couldn’t help but notice the way Gigi’s nipples strained against the fabric. She could feel Nicky’s gently poking her back. Were these two really that attracted to her? The idea was still shocking to her. 

“Hey babygirl why don’t you just put me out of my misery and open up these pretty legs for me?” Gigi hummed, tapping Crystal’s legs. The Latina slowly opened her legs, shivering when a small breeze came though the window and tickled at her alert body. Gigi inhales sharply when Crystal fully exposed herself to her. 

“I bet she can’t wait to fuck your sweet little cunt!” Nicky crowed. Gigi nodded, biting her lip with her eyes fixated on Crystal’s face. Crystal could feel her chest rising and falling rapidly, her arousal becoming almost too much to bear. Before that moment Crystal had assumed that the two women were the soft and innocent types when it came to sex, but Gigi’s knowing movements and Nicky’s sinful words proved her wrong. 

“She’s right you know baby, I’ve been waiting to fuck you ever since I saw you. We both have...” 

“Then do it... I’ll let you do anything just fuck me already!” Crystal knew she sounded pitiful, but the look of hunger that flashed in Gigi’s eyes assured her that everything was alright. 

“Anything?” 

_“Anything.”_

“Let us take you on a date after this. A proper date, not some bullshit party either, a nice dinner.” Gigi’s serious face and tone gave Crystal yet another shock. 

“I... I still don’t really understand...” Crystal mumbled, face flushing crimson again. Gigi sighed and sat down over Crystal so she was straddling her. She reached down into her own underwear and brought her fingers back out. They were covered in her own slick, surprising Crystal when she gripped the girl’s mouth with her clean hand. 

“Open.” Crystal immediately followed the order, opening her mouth for Gigi who slipped her fingers into Crystal’s mouth. Crystal whined around Gigi’s fingers. The brunette tasted sweet and Crystal wanted so much more. 

“You understand now Chérie? Or do you need more proof?” Nicky laughed. When Crystal didn’t answer (mostly because Gigi was now fingering her mouth) Nicky elected for do the same as Gigi, who removed her fingers to make way for Nicky’s. 

“See what you do to us babygirl? It’s so hard to not just pull you away during school and fuck you over a desk.” Gigi said roughly. A small moan slipped from between Crystal’s lips at the idea. She could practically hear Nicky grinning smugly from behind her. 

“Geege, I need you. _Come on_!” Crystal pleaded with the girl between her legs. 

“If you insist!” Gigi smirked with a mischievous look on her face. She reached down and took hold of Crystal’s hips before scooting the girl towards herself. Crystal’s eyes were fixed on Gigi. The brunette looked up at her before leaning forward and pressing the flat of her tongue into Crystal’s pussy. 

Crystal moaned loudly at the contact, her head falling back into Nicky’s shoulder. The blonde gently licked at Crystal’s neck, soothing the bruises she had left earlier. 

Gigi began lapping at Crystal’s cunt, carefully avoiding her clit so as not to give her the release she needed too early.Every little movement and teasingly places kitten lick made Crystal’s head swim. She reached down to thread her fingers through Gigi’s hair but Nicky stopped her, snagging her hands and pulling them up over her head. The angle made her chest arch higher and with it her hips. The movement jarred Crystal and in the shift Gigi’s tongue swiped directly over her clit. 

Crystal’s legs twitched around Gigi’s head. Her body felt as though it was on fire. Seeing Gigi Goode’s head buried between her legs was something she had never expected, but now that she’s seen it Crystal was unsure if she would be able to let the image go. Each lick and suck from Gigi made Crystal’s head spin and her arousal increase exponentially. 

“Gee that feels so fucking good, _please_ I need more!” Crystal cried out. Gigi did not answer, instead she increased the speed and force behind her tongue. Gigi soon drew closer towards’s Crystal’s opening and began gently thrusting her tongue inside. Crystal’s legs clenched around Gigi’s head, but the girl’s surprisingly strong hands forced them back open. 

“You like it when Gigi eats you out baby? Does her tongue feel good in your pretty pussy?” Nicky’s tone was almost condescending. Crystal’s ability to speak had quickly waned once Gigi began to fuck her, so she just nodded. 

Nicky’s hand kept Crystal’s hands up, but the other reached down and began drawing tight circles around Crystal’s clit. The nearly direct stimulation was enough to send the girl over the edge and her back arching up against Nicky. It felt like she was seeing new colors with each extra jolt of pleasure sent through her body. Gigi kept her tongue on her through Crystal’s entire orgasm. 

Just when Crystal came down and thought Gigi would pull away, she was proved wrong. Gigi continued to eat Crystal out, not slowing for a second. 

“Gee, wait I can’t- _nghh_! Can’t cum again!” Crystal hiccuped, still straining against Nicky’s firm grip. Her eyes snapped shut as Gigi swiftly worked her up to her next orgasm. 

“Aww that’s cute baby! I’ve waited two years for this moment and I’m getting two out of you before Nicky.” 

“Before...?” Crystal was confused now, looking down at Gigi quizzically. 

“Of course Ma Belle, you really think I would let you leave this room before I’ve fucked you?” Nicky tugged on Crystal’s nipple which cause the girl to keen highly in her throat. Crystal’s legs felt like jelly and her body wasn’t much better. 

Embarrassingly quickly, Gigi had Crystal teetering on the edge. The brunette’s tongue danced over Crystal’s folds so skillfully that Crystal was sure it had to be a dream. Her own muffled scream when she came again ensured that it was not. She prayed nobody had walked by the door, for if they had them the trio surely would be discovered. 

Gigi slithered off of Crystal’s body, leaving the girl to chase down any labored breaths she could in Nicky’s arms. Gigi looked incredibly proud of herself and how well she made Crystal come undone. Nicky wriggled our from under Crystal and laid her back against the sheets. Gigi leaned over Crystal and kissed her sweetly. The taste of herself and Gigi’s lips was intoxicating. She was complete love-drunk, and the other two girls could see it on her face. 

“Are you ready Chérie? I can’t _wait_ to get my hands on you.” Crystal nodded and watched as the French woman settled between her legs. Gigi leaned over and straddled Crystal’s face, asking a silent question. Crystal reached up and began slowly sucking down on Gigi’s clit. The girl on top of her moaned loudly and started to ride the girl’s face for all she was worth. It didn’t take long at all for Crystal to bring her up and over the precipice of her orgasm. She became painfully aware of the lack of contact being supplied by Nicky. 

“Try not to ruin your pretty nail polish when you’re digging them into my back Chérie. It would be a shame!” 

“Bold of you to assume you can fuck me that well.” Crystal was shocked at her own courage to say what she had. Nicky’s face went dark and her brow furrowed. She straightened up from her post between Crystal’s legs. She reach up and took a hold of Crystal’s unruly hair and pulled on it hard. Crystal gasped in pain, but the new flood of wetness between her legs told a different story. 

“What was that? Would you like to say it again or would you like to find out?” 

“I’d rather find out but if you didn’t hear me I could-“ 

“Shut up you little _brat_.” Nicky hissed, roughly inserting a finger into Crystal and meeting no resistance at all. The resulting moan was absolutely filthy. Nicky’s fingers set a brutal pace, thrusting into the woman who was practically shaking on the bed. 

“Fuck Nicky I need _more_!” Gasped Crystal, her hands finding Nicky’s back and leaving the long red scratches that Nicky had predicted. 

“Oh really baby? Do you think you deserve any more after mouthing off to Nicky like that?” Gigi pinched the soft skin of Crystal’s hip, earning her a surprised and slightly pained yelp.

“Answer me Crystal.” She would’ve if she could function normally, but the hands all over her and inside her were too much. 

“Alrighty I guess we’re done here then Nic!” The cruel ultimatum—answer or be left to get herself off, which would be nowhere near adequate— made Crystal’s eyes widen. 

“ _Please_! I’m sorry just please give me another finger Nicky!” The desperate pleading and whining seemed to sway Nicky. Another finger soon joined the first inside Crystal, curling and hitting the sweet spot that made Crystal double over. Gigi’s hands found their way to Crystal’s hips, steadying her and holding her down. Each time Nicky thrust into her Gigi would push the girl’s hips down to meet them, forcing Nicky’s digits further than before. 

“ _Yes, fuck just like that!_ ” Crystal sobbed, quickly become deliriously high on pleasure. Every inch of her body felt like it was electric and Crystal was unsure of how much longer she could hold out. 

“You like it when Nicky fucks you like that huh? She’s been waiting for so long to see you come undone under her.” Gigi bent over and sucked at Crystal’s neck, locating her pulse point and biting down harshly. There was sure to be a mark the next day if there wasn’t already. 

“ _Yeah_ , feels so good ‘m so close!” Crystal’s eyes felt hot and she realized that tears had begun to form again. She was now clutching onto Nicky for dear life as the French girl’s fingers pounded into her at full speed. 

“You gonna cum for me Chérie? Let me hear your moans you don’t have to be quiet!” 

“But what if someone hears us?” 

“Then they should feel lucky to hear you getting absolutely _railed_.” Gigi giggled. Crystal’s face flushed red at the idea. She didn’t have time to consider the idea because Nicky’s fingers were still toying with her. Crystal felt herself twitching around Nicky. 

All it took to make Crystal cum for a third time was a particularly rough thrust from Nicky with curled fingers and her thumb pressed directly to Crystal’s aching bundle of nerves. Crystal all but screamed at the direct touch. She felt her body go limp and fall into Gigi’s arms. The pale girl gently laid her back and left her with Nicky, who slid next to Crystal. She wrapped the Latina in a warm hug, cuddling her and kissing her affectionately. 

“You did so good baby. So good for us.” She praised happily. Crystal’s voice let out a croaky _‘thank you’_. When Gigi retuned she held a washcloth which she had wet slightly. She tenderly wiped away the layers of sweat and slick thatcoated Crystal’s chest, legs and pelvis. 

“You _really_ serious about taking me on a date?” Crystal murmured into to Nicky’s neck. 

“Of course Chérie. We wouldn’t tease you with that. We genuinely want to take you out and make you happy.” Crystal’s big, lesbian heart skipped multiple beats. She felt the bed dip beside her as Gigi laid next to her. As her senses returned to did her concern of being found. 

“Don’t you two have to be out there hosting the party or whatever?”

“Why go out there when we have our own party in here?” Crystal couldn’t help giggling at Gigi’s shitty joke. She could tell without even looking that Nicky’s eyes were rolling back in her head in mock annoyance. 

“Gigi Goode that was the corniest thing I have ever heard!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I’m going to hell then you’re all coming with me 😚😚  
> Lmk what you thought below


	3. Gigi/Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> Pet names   
> Role play...? (Kinda? Idk not really but sorta. English is hard don’t bully me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a request from @Margosaur! This took longer than expected cause my computer C R A S H E D and deleted my work which was super hot. I hope you enjoy love💞~Moons

  
From the moment Crystal confided in Gigi the blonde was dumbstruck. It was a warm summer night, a cool breeze drifting through the wrought iron bars of the balcony. The two women were passing a blunt between themselves and talking about dumb shit from when they were young. 

“What do you mean you weren’t out in high school? _How is that even possible?!_ You’re so gay!”

“I just wasn’t! In Springfield Missouri? No ma’am. I would’ve been even more bullied than I already was!” 

“How did you stay in the closet though? You’re like, the _poster child_ of art gays!”

“Gigi Goode! How very dare you! I am the _picture_ of heterosexuality!”

“You are ridiculous Crys.” Gigi laughed, plucking the blunt from her girlfriend’s fingers and taking a long drag. 

“Maybe, but I’m still sad I never got to have a secret relationship with the hot cheerleader!” Whined Crystal. She threw her hands up in the air dramatically and covered her eyes in a terrible attempt at hiding. 

“Well we’re just going have fix that aren’t we?” Gigi smiled mischievously at Crystal. The Latina’s ears perked up and she looked over at Gigi with curious eyes. The younger woman just sent her a small wink and took another drag off the joint. 

A week later Crystal was working in her art studio downtown when she got a text from Gigi. 

** Geege! 💞 ** **:** _Come home babe I’ve got a surprise for you ;)_

** Crys 😤❤️ ** **:** _if it’s not food or One Direction getting back together then I don’t want it_

** Geege! 💞 ** **:** _oh trust me babe_

** Geege! 💞 ** **:** _you’ll want it ;)_

Crystal drew in a shaky breath, slipping her phone back into her pocket and trying to keep her mind on her art. Gigi had a track record of bringing Crystal _“surprises”_. 

Sometimes they were really cool, like the time she made Crystal a Freddy Krueger glove for Halloween. Other times, it was Crystal having to go to a fancy dinner with Gigi and a bunch of other designers. She didn’t mind the food and she certainly didn’t mind Gigi, but hearing a bunch of obnoxiously attractive people compliment each other all night long just wasn’t her thing. 

Needless to say, she was a bit worried. The picture Gigi sent her of her almost completely bare legs did not help. There was some fabric in the shot, but Crystal wasn’t even remotely interested in it. The rest of her time in the studio felt stuffy and warm. The anticipation building within her made the bus ride home nearly intolerable. 

The second their apartment building was in sight Crystal was practically running across the street to it. She came to the entrance and hurriedly entered the digital code for the lock pad. She jiggled the door open, silently cursing the way it always slightly caught on the carpet. She made her way up the stairs, waving to their neighbors Nicky and Jaida, who looked very much like they had been caught doing something in the fire escape that it was not at all designed for. Crystal fumbled the keys out of her bag and into the lock, finally removing the last barrier between her and whatever Gigi had done. 

“Hey Gee where are you?” Crystal called out, setting her bag on the counter and hanging her coat up. 

“I’m in here babe!” Gigi’s voice floated in from their bedroom. Crystal’s body carried her back through the apartment as fast as they could. When she pushed the door open her breath was knocked from her lungs. 

“ _C-R-Y-S-T-A-L!_ What’s that spell? _CRYSTAL_!” Gigi cheered, a set of pom poms in hand. Crystal still had yet to catch her breath. Before her, Gigi sat on the edge of their bed in a cheerleader uniform that fit her a little too well. The yellow and royal blue complimented the girl’s honey blonde hair and pale blue eyes. The shirt hugged snuggly around her rib cage and breasts, leaving little to the imagination. 

The skirt was a whole other issue. Actually, calling it a skirt was a generous assessment. The fabric was so short it practically wasn’t even clothing. It skimmed across the top of her milky white thighs, teasingly short and quickly testing Crystal’s resolve. 

“What are you wearing?” Crystal breathed heavily through her nose, trying not to show the way that the skimpy cheerleader outfit effected her. 

“It’s mine baby! I was a cheerleader in high school and I figured you’d like it on me!” Gigi cooed, bouncing over to Crystal and wrapping her arms around the woman’s neck and kissing her deeply. 

“Like it does not begin to cover how I feel.”

“Yeah I can tell!” Gigi giggled, eyeing the way Crystal was blushing slightly. “Aren’t you gonna fuck me now? My shitty meathead boyfriend is at football practice and only you can satisfy me babe!” Gigi husked into Crystal’s ear and giving it a gentle lick. The brunette hissed slightly at the stimulation and shook the other woman off.

Crystal grabbed Gigi’s hips and spun them, trapping the younger woman under her body and up against the wall. The blonde moaned quietly, immediately bucking back into Crystal. 

“ _Jesus_ kitten you’re not even wearing underwear under that.” Crystal gasped, feeling the slight wet spot Gigi had created from rutting against her.Crystal began kissing up Gigi’s neck and tracing painfully light patterns under Gigi’s shirt. 

“Why would I wear underwear if I’m just going to ruin it?” Gigi moaned. She began rocking back into Crystal, searching for any extra touches she could obtain. Much to her dismay, she was unable to locate the friction she desired. 

“Take this off.” Crystal ordered gruffly, tugging on Gigi’s shirt. The blonde quickly shed the clothing. She turned back to face Crystal but was quickly turned again. Crystal held Gigi’s arms above her head, pinning her body in and rendering her unable to move. Crystal’s hands immediately found Gigi’s breasts and began playing with her nipples. She sucked countless hickeys into the column of Gigi’s neck, admiring the way the normally  pale skin purpled and reddened under her. It didn’t take long for Gigi to become impatient and start trying to provoke Crystal into giving her more. 

She teasingly began grinding back against Crystal and moaning in an intentionally pornographic style. She could feel the vibrations against her back from Crystal’s dark chuckle. A sharp slap struck the top of her ass. 

“Stay still kitten.” Crystal ordered, pushing Gigi’s back down and creating a hollow. The position forced the girl to lean down and spread her long legs for Crystal. She used her arms brace herself against the wall while Crystal continued shaping and molding her body the way she wanted her. Crystal was now kneeling behind Gigi with a face full of the other woman’s glisteningpussy. 

Crystal rucked up Gigi’s skirt around her tiny waist. Gigi reached back to remove her skirt but Crystal swatted her hands away. 

“I said stay _fucking_ still.” Crystal growled in Gigi’s ear, sending a shiver down her spine. She nodded silently, returning her arms back to the wall. Crystal continued worshipping her legs, kissing and biting at any skin she could access. Her strong hands massaged and caressed the insides of Gigi’s thighs, which twitched at each little bit of contact. 

“Crys please quit teasing! I already waited all day!” Gigi whined, flashing a pair of deadly puppy dog eyes at Crystal. The brunette caved and sank a finger deep into Gigi’s heat. Gigi immediately moaned and thrust her hips back against Crystal’s finger. The moment she did, Crystal’s hand found her long blonde ponytail and jerked it back. The responding moan was beyond filthy. If Gigi wasn’t so turned on she probably would’ve been embarrassed. 

With her back arched, Gigi’s whole spine followed suit and the shifted angle made her take Crystal deeper. The Latina continued to work Gigi up, dragging her finger in and out at a tortuously slow pace. Gigi’s pitiful moaning and whimpering made Crystal flush with pride at the sight of her girlfriend. 

“ _Another..._ babe please give me another!” Gigi moaned into the wall. Crystal obliged her and tilted her hand to insert another finger. The moment she did, Gigi was fucking herself back onto Crystal’s digits. Crystal shamelessly admired the way the blonde looked. Gigi’s face was pink and flustered, her mouth hanging slightly open in a pleasured groan. Crystal could see Gigi’s arms beginning to spasm and give out under the pressure of Crystal’s thrusting. 

“ _Fucking hell_ Crystal I’m _so_ close! Please _I need you!_ ” Gigi babbled, her blunt nails scratching at the walls. Crystal grinned to herself and curled her fingers inside Gigi and her thumb shifted to brush the spot she knew so well. Gigi’s legs buckled under the direct contact with her clit. A long and strangled moan crawled out of her throat. 

“Yeah? You gonna cum on my fingers kitten?” Crystal’s hand left Gigi’s hair and flew to her jaw, taking hold and turning the girl’s head. She connected their lips in abruising kiss, savoring the way Gigi whined and whimpered into her mouth. She could feel Gigi’s walls getting tighter and tighter around her fingers, so she sped her movements up and increased the pressure on Gigi’s aching bundle of nerves. 

Soon, the younger woman was coming undone beneath Crystal. Her body nearly collapsed to the floor under the strain of keeping herself standing. Crystal caught her readily and picked her up bridal style. She carried the slim girl over to their bed and pulled back the covers. Gigi climbed in sleepily and pulled Crystal down with her. Within minutes the blonde’s breathing had evened out and she was snoring lightly. 

“Sleep tight kitten.” Crystal whispered, placing a kiss on the tip of Gigi’s button nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was kinda short but like...I have a new chapter of Restraint ready for tomorrow so...forgive me?🥺


	4. Gigi/Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: Bondage, Dom/Sub, Toys, Ropes, Strap-ons, Slight degradation, Leash/Collar, Slight overstimulation, the last shreds of my dignity 🤩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request over on Tumblr for a Dom Gigi and Sub Crystal based on an art piece drawn by @methydologigi

If you had asked Crystal a year ago where she thought she would be in the future, she would not have said half naked on the floor with a leash around her neck and a gorgeous woman above her. 

Nine months ago her friend Nicky had convinced her to go to a BDSM club with her. Nicky was head over heels for one of the doms there, a strikingly gorgeous woman named Jaida. She had agreed because she was a good friend, but the moment they got there she felt uncomfortable. 

Sitting at the bar while your best friend got railed in the room next to you _wasn’t_ a particularly enjoyable activity for Crystal. Fortunately for her she had unknowingly caught a dominant’s eye. A tall and lean young woman named Gigi Goode had sauntered over and bought her a drink. Forty minutes later, Crystal was moaning into the blonde’s mouth and fucking herself on her fingers. Gigi gave Crystal her number, (something she was not supposed to do) and Crystal willingly took it. 

Nicky accomplished her mission, finally working up the courage to ask Jaida out. Both women left happy and satisfied, not knowing yet that they had each just opened the door to a new relationship. 

——~——

“Hands and knees angel.”

“Yes Miss Goode.” Crystal immediately sank to her knees in front of her dominant. Gigi smiled at her appreciatively. Crystal was rather volatile, swapping from entirely obedient to the biggest brat in history. Gigi enjoyed the changes and the way it kept her on her toes. 

“Good girl. What’s your color?” Crystal huffed slightly at Gigi’s insistent checking but she answered anyway. 

“Green.” Gigi smiled at Crystal’s confirmation and leaned down to give her a kiss. Crystal sighed happily into the kiss but she made the mistake of reaching out to touch Gigi. 

“Did I say you could touch me?” Gigi’s voice was cold and sharp, making Crystal’s eyes widen when she pulled away. The brunette shook her head, looking into Gigi’s cloudy blue eyes. Gigi tugged roughly on Crystal’s harness, jerking the woman’s body forward. 

“Words angel.” She reminded. 

“No Miss Goode, but you _also_ didn’t say I couldn’t.” Crystal challenged wryly. A dark look flashed over Gigi’s face before the calm smile returned to her lips. 

“Maybe I need to put a collar on you to remind you where you belong.” Gigi growled. Crystal’s mouth went dry and her legs pressed together at the idea. Gigi took notice of the action and smirked down at her girlfriend. She turned on her Louboutin-clad heel and stalked away. She opened up their closet, revealing a wall of various toys and ropes. She slid open a drawer and pulled out a black leather collar with a ring fixed to the front where a chain leash connected. 

She turned back to Crystal who was still kneeling on the ground. She wrapped the chain around her hand, flexing her fingers and grinning smugly at Crystal’s subtly excited face. She knew that the Latina loved it when she put her in her place. 

When Gigi came to a stop in front of Crystal she reached down to tuck the girl’s dark brown hair behind her ear. She fastened the collar to Crystal’s neck, giving it a firm tug to make sure it fit snuggly. The older woman gagged and fell forward slightly. Gigi grinned and shoved Crystal back upright with the sole of her shoe. She held tightly to the leash, pulling on it and keeping Crystal in place with her heel. 

She took a moment to admire her girlfriend, who looked up at her with trusting and wanton eyes. Crystal certainly looked the part of a submissive, a leather harness fitting tightly across her bare chest and exposing her tits nicely. The only clothing she was wearing was a tiny pair of black underwear and elbow length black satin gloves. Gigi was similarly clothed, wearing nothing but a black thong, a pair of garters, and a mischievous look on her face. 

She reached over to the table beside them, retrieving her riding crop from where it sat. Crystal’s eyes shone with an obviously wanting look. The brunette always had liked to receive a little pain, and Gigi loved to give it to her. 

“Turn around, ass up for me angel.” Gigi ordered, all but ripping the tiny pair of underwear off of Crystal’s body. 

“Yes Miss Goode.” Crystal hurriedly spun around and shifted her ass into the air, presenting Gigi with a clear view of her already dripping pussy. She looked up at Gigi expectantly, excited and ready to accept any form of contact that Gigi would give her. 

Gigi hummed in approval and lightly swatted Crystal’s left ass cheek with the crop. The woman beneath her flinched slightly, but the obscene moan the spilled from her lips sang a different tune. Two more strikes landed in quick succession and Crystal could feel herself getting wetter by the second. It was rather embarrassing actually, how close she was to orgasming just from being hit. 

Gigi continued hitting her, rotating between her ass and her thighs. She didn’t miss a single reaction from the woman. Her watchful eyes were well trained to spot any discomfort that wasn’t voiced. So far, nothing but arousal radiated off of her partner. The blonde admired the way that Crystal’s tanned caramel skin had begun to redden under her touch. When she could tell that Crystal was beginning to have enough, she gave one final swat, this time into Crystal’s clit. 

Crystal shuddered and moaned loudly, pitching forward in an embarrassingly quick orgasm. Immediately once it happened she knew she was in trouble. 

“Did you just fucking cum from being _hit_? You disgusting girl. Did I give you permission?” Gigi chided, yanking the chain that connected to Crystal’s collar. The little choking noise gave the dominant a little rush of pleasure, running on the adrenaline of her dominance. 

“I-I’m sorry Miss Goode! It won’t happen again!” Crystal scrambled to apologize, but it was far too late. 

“You’re damn right it won’t. Stand up.” Crystal complied instantly. She didn’t want to test the limits of Gigi’s grace, knowing _full well_ from experience that if she pushed her too far then the blonde would leave her there to get herself off. That is, if Gigi would even allow her to. Gigi led her over to their bed, where she shoved Crystal back into the mattress. 

“ _Stay_.” The single word command was sharp and definitive. Crystal stayed put. 

When Gigi returned, Crystal’s eyes enlarged slightly in panic. Gigi held a length of rope and a light pink vibe that was typically used when Gigi wanted to torture Crystal within an inch of her sanity. 

“W-Wait Geege, I _said_ I was sorry!” Crystal stuttered, scooting back up the mattress and away from the displeased Gigi. 

“And _I_ said to fucking stay where you were. I didn’t want to, but now I’m going to have to punish you. Seems you’ve forgotten my name too.” Gigi’s eyes flashed dangerously. Crystal felt her cunt twitch slightly at the shift in demeanor. Gigi’s eagle eyes had clocked the reaction before Crystal could even try to conceal it. 

“I’d just _love_ to tie you up. Keep you cumming over and over again for hours until you’re a pathetic sobbing mess. But knowing you, you’d like that too much. I’ve got a better idea for you angel.” Gigi’s strong hands found Crystal’s thighs, dragging her back down the sheets until the woman was right in front of her. The look of fear on Crystal’s face was entirely lustful and Gigi couldn’t help but press her legs together slightly at the sight. The way Crystal would always submit to her in the end really turned her on. She was a bit of a sadist herself,and Crystal’s impressive pain tolerance mixed with her deep seated desire to please made for a perfect match. 

Gigi forced Crystal’s thick thighs open, exposing her glistening pussy and the coating of Crystal’s own juices that covered her thighs. She quickly and expertly bound Crystal’s legs, tying the ropes tightly so that her calves touched her thighs and she was left splayed open in front of Gigi. Crystal reached up to adjust her hair, another mistake. 

“Don’t fucking touch yourself.” Gigi spat, slapping Crystal’s hand away and yanking on the woman’s brown hair. 

“But my hair...” a pointed glare from Gigi cut Crystal off.

“No buts angel. You’ve been breaking _all_ the rules tonight. Do I need to bind your hands too?” Gigi asked Crystal, despite the fact that she was already wrapping ropes around the older woman’s wrists. She tied the knot snuggly, giving it a sharp tug and basking in the pained yelp that came from her girlfriend’s mouth. 

“You look so pretty all tied up.” Gigi praised. “Better shut that pretty mouth though or I’ll have to gag you too and I’d _so much_ rather hear you begging for my cock later.” Crystal shivered, her eyes glinting with hope. Gigi only fucked her on her strap-on when Crystal had been either very good for her, or particularly bratty. Either way, it was always rough and vaguely animalistic. 

Gigi next bound the pink vibrator to Crystal’s thigh, positioning it so that it would be in direct contact with Crystal’s clit, but not enough for her to buck against it and cum. 

“Here’s the deal angel. I’m gonna turn this on and you’re not going to cum until I tell you that you can, which will only be after you make me cum first. If you cum before that then you won’t get to again for the next week. Does that sound good angel?”

“No that sounds horrible. I’ll just get myself off while you’re gone if you won’t.” Crystal fired back. She knew exactly what would happen when she used that tone of voice with Gigi, but if she was honest with herself, that was _exactly_ what she wanted. 

“You ungrateful whore.” Gigi hissed. In a flash she had three of her fingers inside Crystal, who tried not to show her enjoyment at the delicious way Gigi stretched her. “You _wanted_ this didn’t you? You _wanted_ me to get rough with you and throw you around. Well you’re in luck then, because I’m done playing nicely with you.” Gigi removed her fingers, wiping the slick on Crystal’s chest. 

Crystal was about to reply when Gigi switched on the vibrator. A downright filthy moan jumped out of Crystal’s throat. She immediately began trying to grind against the source of the vibrations, but the expertly tied ropes prevented her from doing so. Gigi started to play with Crystal’s nipples, pinching and twisting them without warning. Crystal desperately arched into the touch, but each time she did Gigi would pull away. 

“Come here.” Gigi barked, though Crystal was in no position to move. She tugged the woman’s leash and repositioned her so that she could sit on her face. She looked down to Crystal for confirmation that everything was okay and was immediately met with lust hazy eyes. Crystal’s pretty brown orbs were almost entirely glazed over with pleasure. 

Gigi shook her head, holding back a small laugh. She pulled off her thong and tossed it to the side before lowering herself onto Crystal’s mouth. The moment she did, Crystal moaned into her pussy, sending vibrations up Gigi’s spine. She started to ride the woman’s face unabashedly. Her hands found Crystal’s hair, tugging the woman’s lips and tongue further into herself and using Crystal for her own pleasure. 

Crystal was more than happy to let Gigi use her. One of the things she loved most was when Gigi needed a quick release and used Crystal to get it. This was one of those times. Gigi soon found herself shouting loudly and cumming on Crystal’s face with the Latina’s tongue inside herself. She took a moment to collect herself before dismounting and returning her attention to the twitching woman under her. 

“You’re already that close to cumming again? You really are pathetic.” Gigi chided, slapping Crystal’s tit and earning a pained groan. “If you want to cum so bad, then beg for it.” Crystal wasted no time in doing so. 

“ _Please_ Miss Goode, please let me cum. I promise I’ll be good from now on!” 

“ _Hmmm_. Not good enough. Tell me how badly you need me.” Gigi grinned, loving the way her girlfriend was quickly falling apart and the way her legs shook. 

“Please Miss Goode, I want you to fuck me! Completely destroy me, whatever you want to do, I’m yours! _Only_ yours” Crystal babbled. She knew it was pitiful, but she could feel herself quickly approaching orgasm and she didn’t feel like disobeying Gigi further was a good idea. The begging and pleading finally caused Gigi to give way. 

“Okay angel. You can cum whenever you need to.” She lovingly bent down to Crystal’s level and gave her an affectionate kiss. The Latina moaned into her mouth, swiftly canting her hips up to try and relieve the pressure between her legs. When she finally did cum, she left out a choked moan into Gigi’s mouth, legs and wrists flexing against their restraints. 

“So pretty when you cum. Such a good girl for me.” Gigi’s kind words made Crystal keen highly in her throat. She was equally partial to the degrading words and the sweet praises given to her. 

“You think you’re ready to go again baby?” Gigi whispered in Crystal’s ear while gently massaging the woman’s breasts. Crystal bit her lip and nodded definitively. Gigi smiled at her partner’s willingness as she gently turned the still twitchy woman on her stomach and undid the knots that held her in place. The moment Crystal’s limbs were free she was stretching like a cat. 

Gigi reached over into their bedside table and pulled open the drawer. She fished around for a moment before coming back with Crystal’s favorite strap-on. A nine inch member in a light green shade was quickly fixed to the harness Gigi had tugged on. Crystal turned her body and presented herself doggystyle, Gigi’s favorite position to fuck her in. 

Gigi laughed slightly at Crystal’s eagerness and how well the older woman knew her. 

“So you want it hard then huh?” Gigi giggled, slipping a finger into Crystal’s sensitive pussy. The brunette shuddered at the sudden intrusion. She knew it was more for Gigi’s own satisfaction rather than to prepare her. 

“Yes Miss Goode!” She gasped out, fucking herself back onto Gigi’s finger. She couldn’t see, but Gigi smirked at her willingness to please her. Gigi removed her finger and slipped it into her own mouth, savoring the sweet taste of her girlfriend. 

Giving no warning as she sometimes did, Gigi grabbed Crystal’s hips and slammed into her all at once. Crystal let out a scream that rode the line of pained and pleasured. 

“How’s it feel angel? Does it feel good to be bent over like a little bitch and stuffed full of my cock?” Gigi murmured into Crystal’s ear and giving it a bite with a bit more force than necessary. 

“Th-That...it feels _so good_ -“ Crystal stuttered. Her hands were scrabbling for any bit of purchase they could find on the sheets, but all she was met with was a harsh pull of her leash. Gigi was alarmingly strong under her skinny exterior. She could easily lift Crystal even without the leverage the position gave them. Gigi held Crystal up, but she did not give her any further stimulation. 

“I can tell you want it, so you better start working for it.” Gigi chuckled, pulling Crystal back hard enough that the duo fell backwards. Crystal was now on top of Gigi, primed and ready to ride her cock. 

“Come on, you can take it.” Gigi insisted, lifting her hips to penetrate Crystal again. The older woman moaned brokenly, slumping forward into Gigi’s arms. The blonde wrapped her arms around Crystal’s waist and held her close. She drilled into Crystal, snapping her hips up to meet Crystal’s hurried grinding. 

“M-Miss Goode, I’m so close! _Please_ let me cum!” Crystal cried out, her hips faltering and her mouth falling open. Gigi smiled and turned the woman on her back, shouldering the workload for the last phase. She bent Crystal’s legs up held them in place. 

“You’re far too flexible for your own good!” Gigi snickered, ramming into Crystal at an almost inhuman pace. Every sound that spilled from the woman’s lips was filthy and desperate. Every moan, scream, sigh, and every single sound her impossibly wet pussy made was all for Gigi. Only for Gigi. 

“Need...need to cum! _Please_!” Crystal sobbed into Gigi’s ear. “I can’t h-hold much longer!” Gigi let go of Crystal’s leg and pressed directly into her clit while pulling the leash forward. Crystal’s airflow went out just as she went over the edge, the lack of air in her lungs forced her to hone in on the immense amounts of pleasure she felt. Her vision went white and she felt Gigi’s strong arms pull her close. 

“Hey angel. Come back to me.” The blonde giggled, waving her hand languidly in front of Crystal’s fluttering eyes. The blissed out woman groaned happily, arms reaching out for Gigi. The younger woman removed the strap and tossed it to the side, resolving to clean it later. 

“Happy one year my angel. I love you so much.” Murmured Gigi, stroking Crystal’s hair lovingly and tucking the exhausted woman in. Crystal hummed happily and cuddled into Gigi side. She had never expected Gigi to be the one to say ‘I love you’ first. 

“I love you too Gee. So, so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my favorite things I’ve ever written so hype me up 😤


	5. Gigi/Nicky/Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: Verbal degradation, a little bit of blood (literally like one sentence), Power dynamics, slight dom/sub dynamic, dirty talk, spanking, slight humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this used to be my fic called Bunny but I felt like it was better suited to live here!

She’d been sneaking out for nearly a year now. Almost every night she would put the body-shaped pillow she had sewn under her covers and left a wig from her theatre class that resembled her own blonde locks with it. Luckily her window was on the first floor so she wouldn’t have to worry about hurting herself jumping from above. She hadn’t meant to fall this deep at first, it was just a silly dare but it had quickly spiraled.

A year ago Gigi’s friends had been pre-gaming for a Halloween party at their college and had gotten a little lost on the way. They had come across an old abandoned sorority house a few blocks over from their own sorority. It had been abandoned by the girls almost twenty years ago when they insisted it had become haunted. Nobody seriously believed them of course but nobody was willing to take their chances of getting possessed either.

Jan, who was easily the most wasted of the group had insisted that Gigi should go inside. While the blonde was hesitant, a dare was a dare and she was no coward. The wrought iron fence creaked open with a horrible groaning sound. The closer she got to the house, the more pull she felt towards it. It was almost supernatural how much it seemed to call to her. The door was unlocked and she had pushed through without much effort. The moment she opened the door, a gust of wind blew over her violently. The force nearly knocked the bunny ears of her costume off her head. She had let herself be convinced by Jaida and Dahlia to go as a playboy bunny which she was beginning to regret. It almost felt like there was someone else there but she shrugged it off. She stepped inside and did a jokey dance, making her friends drunkenly cackle at her lack of rhythm and coordination. As she walked out another gust of air tickled her neck but this time it felt different. It felt like a hand wrapping itself around her.

“Stay with us bunny. Such a pretty bunny.” A voice whispered. Gigi froze in place, face paling and her mind in shock. She whipped around, hoping to catch someone but all that she saw was darkness. She shrugged it off and decided to chalk it up to the alcohol flowing through her system. It’s not like stuff like ghosts actually existed right? She had tried to convince herself it was all just a really weird dream but the slight handprint on her neck where she had felt the phantom touch made her think otherwise.

Before she knew it her daily route to campus had begun to take her by the abandoned house. She had tried not to pay attention to the pulling feeling she felt in her gut each time she walked by the house. Really, she had. After a week of the pulling getting progressively stronger and stronger she snuck out one night. She had dressed in all black in case someone spotted her and had taken her taser that doubled as a flashlight. The fence creaked just as loudly as the last time, the crunching autumn leaves seemed louder this time. The door was slightly ajar but against her better judgement she slipped inside. The moment she did, the same cold, dry air surrounded her. A light was on in the other room.

“Welcome back bunny. We’ve been waiting for you.”

——~——

“Bunny!”

“Come on Crys it’s been like a year! Can’t you forget that stupid costume already?” Gigi whined, sitting between two women. The woman to her left, Crystal, was nearly the polar opposite of the woman on her right, Nicky. She hadn’t properly met them until a week after she had first entered the house. If she hadn’t been effected by the weird supernatural feeling around her then she would’ve laughed in their faces when they told her what they were. She of course had read about vampires in shitty romance novels that Jaida and Jan adored and in the weird Twilight phase everyone had gone through. Everyone knew the typical archetypes of what Vampires were supposed to look like. Tall and pale, sleek black hair and fangs. Stupid 18th century clothes and the whole sleeping in a coffin gig. And of course the sunlight.

Crystal and Nicky had actually been the ones to laugh at her when she had initially panicked. She had slipped on a rug and fallen on her face like an idiot. Nicky had picked her up like she was a feather and put her back on her feet. Neither woman looked like what she had expected a vampire to look like. Not that she had ever expected to but hey, life is full of surprises. Nicky was tall and honestly a little intimidating. She had sleek blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. Her skin was annoyingly perfect, a light dusting of freckles and incredibly smooth. Her legs went on forever and her arms seemed to as well. She had a French accent that did things to Gigi that she would rather not admit to. She was strikingly beautiful and Gigi had immediately been scared of her.

Crystal however, was probably as terrifying as a teddy bear. The other vampire was slightly shorter than Nicky, but still taller than Gigi. She had an unruly mullet of curly dark brown hair that she insisted was still cool. Her eyes were a pretty dark brown and her skin was similar to Nicky’s, tanned and smooth. She was dorky and sweet, almost like a golden retriever in some ways.

The relationship had been weird at first which was expected. Two vampires and a college student? It literally sounded like the plot of a bad porno. They had spent a few weeks teaching Gigi about how they as a species worked and had came to be. One day she had gotten a paper cut on a sheet of homework and both women’s eyes immediately watched the tiny droplet of blood. Gigi hadn’t thought about it much until Nicky smacked the back of Crystals head and harshly whispered not to drink it. Gigi had burst into tears, convinced that she was going to become a vampire. The two women had calmed her down and made her some tea before explaining that humans could only be turned by a vampire when there’s intent to turn them. It was almost a month before Gigi kissed Crystal. She didn’t know what to expect but the response was the one she wanted. Crystal instantly had kissed her back but the moment was interrupted by Gigi’s anxieties.

“Wait but what about Nicky? I thought you two were dating?”

“Yeah we are!” Crystal had laughed, placing a reassuring hand on Gigi’s thigh. “But we want to date you too bunny. Why else do you think we imprinted on you on Halloween? The imprint ensures that you would return at least once and would be able to meet us without encountering another vampire.” Gigi had been shocked that they had made a choice like that but she wasn’t even remotely upset. They had started dating around a month and a half after meeting.

——~——

“Happy one year anniversary Ma Belle!” Nicky hummed, her hand riding higher on Gigi’s thigh. A shiver ran up Gigi’s spine at the light touches. At the moment Gigi was on her knees in front of Nicky who was sitting on her favorite chair, a high-backed red velvet chair that sat by the fire place in their room. Crystal hovered behind Nicky’s chair, clearly already eyeing Gigi’s body. Underneath the black trench coat she had worn on the walk over, she donned a drastically different outfit. She had decided on a pretty set of white lingerie and a little white ascot around her neck. A small silk shawl was draped around her shoulders, sheer white stockings on her milky white legs. She also wore a little white nightdress that barely covered her underwear and had a sinfully short neckline.

“Pretty bunny. All dressed up for us tonight?” Crystal murmured, hands flexing open and shut. Gigi nodded and smiled up at the two women. Both women’s eyes were dark and filled with desire. They had each been alive for centuries but they each swore up and down that Gigi was the most beautiful girl they had ever seen. The blonde knew them well enough to know when they were beginning to lose control and the familiar sense of the slightest fear that came with it was starting. While both vampires had learned over time how to control their primal urges, sometimes a switch would flip when Gigi did something they particularly liked.

“Come here pretty girl.” Crystal hummed, beckoning Gigi forward. The kneeling woman began to rise to her feet when the heel of Nicky’s pump pushed into her shoulder roughly, putting her back on the ground. Gigi’s puzzled look made the French woman laugh.

“On your knees for us Chérie. Remember your place.” Another shiver ran through Gigi. She’d always been submissive in the bedroom but the way Nicky and Crystal treated her was different from anything she had ever experienced. They were soft and caring with her, pampering her and taking care of her every need but the moment things became heated they were pure dominance.

She shifted forward onto her hands and knees and began slowly crawling towards Nicky and Crystal. It was humiliating but Gigi had discovered that she didn’t mind in the slightest. The carpet dug slightly into her knees and palms each time she moved closer. Sitting on her knees again, she looked back up at Nicky and Crystal who’s breathing was collectively heavier. Their eyes were burning into her with an obvious want.

“Hmmm so obedient isn’t she Nicks?” Crystal grinned wolfishly, “Such a good bunny.” Nicky nodded, still reclining in her chair and looking unbothered. She lifted her foot again, this time using it to tilt Gigi’s face side to side as if examining as piece of meat. Gigi blushed not from the way Nicky was treating her but because of how wet it was making her. She tried to subtly shut her knees together to relive some pressure but Crystal’s strong hands flew to her thighs.

“Nice try bunny but you know better.” Crystal scolded the girl. “Up on Nicky’s knee. Let’s go with five.” Gigi nodded silently, not trusting her voice to work. She crawled up and laid over Nicky’s knees, ass up and face down. It was a familiar pose for her and one that she never disliked. She felt a pair of hands ghosting over her legs and ass, fingernails dragging slightly but never making actual contact. The anticipation built quickly before a harsh slap landed on the girl’s backside. She yelped slightly at the surprise contact before slapping a hand over her mouth.

“That wasn’t very good of you baby.” Nicky tutted, “That one won’t count. Don’t forget to say thank you.” Another slap landed and Gigi could already feel the stinging sensation.

“One, thank you Nicky!” Gigi knew a simple ‘thank you’ would suffice but she also knew that both women were power tripping tops who loved hearing her voice moaning their names. Two more smacks landed in quick succession.

“Two, three, thank you Nicky!” Tears began to well up in the blonde’s eyes as the spanks got harder and harder. Another hand reached over and kneaded her reddening ass in soothing motions. Another hit connected, slightly softer than the last but no less emphatic.

“Fo-four, thank you Nicky!” Gigi stuttered, beginning to become painfully aware of her arousal. Crystal’s fingers trailed down over her thighs and between them, pressing suddenly into her cunt. It took every once of control she had not for Gigi to press back into her touch. The final spank came through and the recoil from moving forward pushed Gigi back against Crystal’s fingers again.

“Five! Thank you Nicky! Fuck...” Gigi cursed quietly. She turned herself over and slid off Nicky’s lap and back in front of her. Nicky smiled down at her, clearly pleased with her work.

“Always so pretty for us Chérie. I love when you’re covered in our hand prints and bruises. Reminds you that you belong to us doesn’t it?” Gigi nodded jerkily, trying her best to swallow the moan that threatened to spill out. Nicky stood up and walked with Crystal over to the bed that sat in the corner opposite the fireplace. The two sat on the edge of the bed and motioned Gigi over. Gigi got back to her hands and knees and crawled across the room again. When she arrived at their feet Crystal patted the bed and Gigi hopped up. Nicky pulled her into her lap roughly before peeling the shawl off of her. The little strip of fabric around her neck followed, joining the other clothing on the ground.

Nicky’s hand wrapped around the back of Gigi’s neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. Gigi tried to deepen it further by pulling Nicky closer but the woman flipped them, putting Gigi on her back. The girl sat up, looking over at Crystal and Nicky. Both vampires shared a look and nodded before turning back to look at Gigi.

“Touch yourself for us bunny.” Crystal whispered in her ear before biting down lightly on the shell of it. Gigi’s hands immediately shot towards her underwear but Nicky slapped them away.

“Slowly Chérie. Give us a show.” Gigi retracted her hand and nodded. She slowly removed the last of her clothes and tossed them to the side. She heard Crystal suck in a breath from beside her. She lay back again, enjoying the way she obviously had an effect on Nicky and Crystal. She lightly palmed her breast, nipples standing at attention. She rolled her nipple between the pads of her fingers, moaning at the feeling. She let her hands trail down and graze over her thighs. Her muscles twitched in anticipation and excitement. Her fingers dipped down into her own wetness and brushed over her aching clit. Her legs quivered when she realized how wet she was just from the two women spanking her and talking down to her. Her bottom lip caught between her teeth, biting down to stop herself from whining.

“You’re such a little slut aren’t you?” Crystal murmured into her ear. The moan she had been trying to hold back ripped out of Gigi’s throat. One of the many things she had discovered about herself while sleeping with the two women was that while she loved being praised by them, being humiliated and degraded by them was even better. She slipped a finger inside herself, pumping in and out slowly while circling her clit slowly.

“Such a filthy girl, fucking yourself for us like a whore. You don’t even deserve to cum do you?” Nicky said harshly from her left.

“No I don’t! Don’t deserve it!” Gigi babbled. She slipped another finger in beside the first and picked up her pace. A third quickly joined and she couldn’t help arching her back up into the her own touch. She moaned wantonly, hips thrusting up to meet her own fingers. She could feel her wetness dripping down her legs and onto the sheets that would certainly need to washed thoroughly.

“I don’t know Crys do you think she should get to cum?” Nicky said, hand taking hold of Gigi’s wrist to stop her from chasing her climax. Gigi whined, trying time move her hips forward but Nicky swung a knee over Gigi’s stomach and pressed her into the bed. The blonde was completely immobilized under Nicky.

“I don’t think so Nicks. I think she should beg for it.” Crystal said with a devilish grin. Nicky mirrored the smile and released Gigi’s wrist.

“You heard her bitch. Beg for it. Beg us like the little slut you are.” Nicky’s words spurred Gigi on again.

“Please can I cum? Fuck I need to cum so bad! I’m such a whore but please let me cum! I swear I deserve it I promise I’ll be good!” Gigi’s words just kept spilling out of her mouth, completely involuntary as she chased down her release. Her body curled around her arms which were beginning to ache from the angle. Her fingers were just slightly too short to properly fuck her like she liked. The angle she had to take up to make up for it was less than optimal.

“So pretty when you’re desperate.” Crystal hummed, leaning down to kiss Gigi gently. “You can cum now.” Gigi almost immediately went spilling over the edge, head thrown back and pleasured groans ringing out. Crystal kissed her again, letting her ride out her high. The moment her body stopped shaking she was back on her knees and staring lustfully at both Nicky and Crystal. She dipped her finger back into her cunt, collecting some of the wetness and bringing it to her lips. She looked up with hooded eyes at the two women who were enthralled, before sucking her finger into her mouth. She rolled her eyes back in her head and moaned in a way that could only be described as obscene. She pulled the digit out of her mouth slightly. She maintained her eye contact while swirling her tongue around it and grinding down onto the sheets. It was an obvious bait to get the women to touch her but the vampires took it without hesitation.

Nicky and Crystal’s hands were on her in a flash, pinning her down and caressing her skin. Crystal slipped under Gigi, positioning the blonde’s body on top of hers. She held the girl’s arms and hooked her legs around her own. The position exposed Gigi to anything Nicky wanted to do, completely at the French woman’s whims and mercy. She was spread out like she was the main course at a feast, which in a way, she was. The cold air in the room blew over her sopping cunt and her hardened nipples. She felt herself clenching around nothing, a silent plea to be touched. Nicky did not touch her though, instead she sat back and watched Gigi.

“Tell Nicky what you want bunny.” Crystal whispered into Gigi’s ear. The girl shivered and looked up to see Nicky eyeing her. Her eyes were animalistic and dangerous, clearly enraptured with the scene in front of her. Her tongue darted out from her lips, wetting them slightly.

“Fuck me, please Nicky I want you so bad!” The human girl whimpered, hips canting up against the air. Nicky obliged, slipping three fingers right into Gigi. She slowly dragged them in and out of the breathless girl in front of her. The only sounds in the room were the degrading words that Nicky and Crystal spoke, Gigi’s moans, and the sound of her cunt. The louder Gigi moaned the more Nicky’s pace increased. She shifted her hand, a fourth finger entering Gigi’s heat. She grabbed the sheets, desperate to keep herself grounded with the intense waves of pleasure crashing over her.

“Look at you just taking her like that!” Crystal chided, shifting Gigi’s legs wider. “You’re such a slut you could probably take her whole hand!” Gigi let out her loudest moan yet, immediately feeling the blush on her cheeks spread down to her chest.

“Would you look at that? Looks like the little whore likes that idea!” Nicky crowed,

“Of course she does Nicks! She is our little slut after all!”Crystal’s words were enough to push Gigi back over the edge of another orgasm, her whole body convulsed around Nicky’s fingers and Crystal’s body. When she stopped shaking the French woman pulled her fingers out and wiped them on Gigi’s stomach. Crystal sat up with Gigi’s limbs still trapped in her grasps. She held the girl tightly, not giving her any room to move.

“Crys, please touch me already...” Gigi mewled, brain fuzzy from her high. Crystal chuckled and shook her head which sent her mullet flying around her. The blonde whined and huffed frustratedly at the other woman’s reaction.

“Nope. Only good girl get fucked. If you wanna get off again then you’ll do it yourself.” Gigi flushed at the insinuation but began to grind down against Crystal’s thighs anyway. Nicky sat in front of them, playing with Gigi’s breasts and occasionally tugging or slapping them. Her legs burned but she couldn’t stop now.

“You’ve already covered Crystal’s thigh in your own wetness. You’re such a disgusting girl, getting off from humping her leg and being humiliated.” Nicky said, tone tinted with some remaining lust, eyes still raking over every inch of Gigi’s skin. Gigi nodded fervently, feeling her third orgasm swiftly approaching her. She was mere seconds from her release when she said two words that changed everything.

“ _Turn me_...” she breathed heavily, eyes fluttering as she tried to keep her thoughts straight. Nicky and Crystal both instantly froze, eyes wide and mouths slightly ajar. The request stunned both women. They never thought Gigi would want to be like them.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for bunny. You’re on a high...” Crystal choked out, trying to keep her fangs from sliding out and burying themselves in her neck. Gigi’s nails dug into Nicky’s back and she kept riding Crystal’s thigh. There would surely be large red tracks left over then next morning.

“I know what I want... want- want to be with you both forever...love you I- _ah_! I love you... _please_...” Gigi’s mind was racing and her words fumbled over themselves. Nicky and Crystal shared a look, unsure if they should do as the mortal asked.

“You _know_ it’s not something we can undo. You’ll have to leave your life behind, join vampire society...” Nicky trailed off, getting lost in the blissful expression on Gigi’s face. The girl pulled herself together enough to bring her head forward and pull Nicky into a searing kiss. It was entirely primal, teeth clashing and Gigi’s whines reverberating in Nicky’s mouth.

“Was gonna...ask when I got here but...I didn’t...thought about it _really_ hard I promise it’s what I want, please do it!” Gigi was nearly out of breath from the exertion and the begging. Crystal and Nicky regarded her for a second before letting their fangs slide forward. Crystal went for the blonde’s neck while Nicky opted for where her neck met her shoulder. In sync as usual, Gigi felt two pairs of razor sharp teeth penetrating her skin. It hurt but the pleasure she was deriving from Crystal’s thigh was able to offset it.

Her hands found both Nicky’s and Crystal’s hair and she pulled them closer, hips bucking wildly. A droplet of blood ran down her chest, surely adding to the stains that decorated their sheets. She began to feel faint from what she guessed was either blood loss or overstimulation. Finally after what seemed like years her orgasm hit her and she tumbled back into Crystal’s waiting arms.

“Thank you...” the slightly loopy blonde hummed quietly. “I love you both so much.”

“We love you too Chérie. It’s going to hurt tomorrow but we will be with you for it so do not worry.” Nicky’s words soothed Gigi while Crystal cuddled up behind her, spooning her and grinning like an idiot.

“Get some sleep bunny, tomorrow’s gonna be a ride!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Wow I’m iconic


	6. Jaida/Nicky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: stripping, a little hair pulling, dom/sub, me writing Nicky as a bottom...? Never thought I’d do that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a combined request, one from Tumblr asking for Nicky teasing Jaida who then makes her strip and another request for sub! Nicky so I figured why not combine them? Chile-anyways, enjoy the update ~ Moons💞

“Not now Nicky. You know I love you but I’m working right now baby.” 

“But you look so tired! Why not take a little break?”

“While I would love to, the case files are needed by tomorrow and I have to do this.” Jaida muttered from her desk. She had yet to look up and notice her girlfriend’s choice of clothing. Or really, her lack of clothing. 

——~——

A little over two years ago Jaida had met Nicky in Central Park after the latter had gotten lost. Jaida was immediately entranced by the blonde and had given the stranger her number “Just in case you get lost again.” 

Needless to say Nicky took it and ran with it. A few days later Jaida’s phone chimed with a text from an unknown number. 

**Unknown:** _What would you say if I was lost again?_

**Jaida:** _I would say you’re a damn idiot._ _I’m gonna take a guess and assume this is Frenchie?_

**Nicky:** _Ugh that’s such a dumb nickname! But yeah you’re right ;)_

**Jaida:** _send me your location and where you’re trying to get to so I can help you_

**Jaida:** _also, stop getting lost so much_

**Nicky:** _okay this is my house and I’m trying to get to yours. Wanna help me out? ;)_

**Jaida:** _ok I’ll give you that one. That was smooth_

Jaida quickly found out that she and Nicky were incredibly compatible. Jaida was a lawyer while Nicky sang in various New York nightclubs. Their friends liked to tease them that the couple both should’ve been models instead. Neither woman could say that they hadn’t thought about it before. 

Nicky was tall and slender like Jaida, but that’s about where the visual similarities ended. Nicky had pretty caramel skin while Jaida’s was a beautiful chocolate tone. Jaida had flowing black hair that fell to the middle of her back, while Nicky had the same but in blonde. They were a striking pair who meshed so well it almost seemed like it was fate. 

Jaida hadn’t found out about Nicky’s submissive side until around four months in when Nicky had been acting particularly bratty. Jaida had wrapped her hand in Nicky’s hair and yanked it, drawing out a guttural moan she hadn’t expected. 

“Sorry Miss!” Nicky had whined. She hadn’t realized she had let the name slip until Jaida was staring at her in shock. She immediately began to blush when Jaida asked her about it. She revealed to her girlfriend how she had previously been in a relationship with a woman named Gigi who had unlocked the submissive side of her that even she didn’t know existed. Jaida had calmly asked her if that was what she wanted, and when the blonde had sheepishly said yes, Jaida began her research. 

With her determination it didn’t take long for Jaida to discover that she was not only good at being a dominant, but also very much into it. The knowledge that her girlfriend was also into it made Nicky even more of a tease then she was before. If it’s even possible that is. 

At the moment in time, Nicky knew exactly what she was doing. She knew she looked gorgeous in the lingerie she had bought earlier that week. The maroon bra and panty set with garters that she had paired with her favorite black Louboutins made her look phenomenal. The red lace hugged just right around her ass, and the bra was just small enough to push her breasts up so that they spilled over slightly. The tiny black robe she had thrown on over it was nothing more than a glorified few feet of silk fabric. 

Nicky wanted Jaida’s attention. She wanted to distract the lawyer from her work. It’s not that she didn’t want Jaida to finish the case files, she just wanted her attention more. Besides, she could spare an hour for her lovely girlfriend right?

Nicky let out a heavy sigh and strode over to when Jaida sat at her large spruce desk. She pulled the file out of Jaida’s hand and leaned over onto her desk. The brunette looked up at her with a look of annoyance at the intrusion, but it quickly melted away she she saw what her girlfriend was wearing. 

“Nicky. What are you wearing?”

“You like it baby? I got it earlier this week!” Nicky giggled, doing a little spin and pretending to model the clothing. She could see the hungry look in Jaida’s eyes so she decided to push the woman further. 

“I look good right? But I think it would look even better if I was bent over your desk with your fingers inside me!” She hummed, settling down into Jaida’s lap. She straddled the older woman and wrapped her arms around Jaida’s neck, who was still taking in the sight before her. Nicky began to slowly grind down into Jaida’s lap, biting her lip sensually and moaning in an obviously dramatic fashion. 

In a flash Jaida’s hands were on her hips, lifting the woman up and pushing her off. At first Nicky was disappointed, thinking that Jaida was going to send her away, but when she saw the look in her eyes she knew she had won. 

“You can’t even let me work can you baby? Too horny all the time so you come in here and interrupt me?” Jaida growled, slamming her MacBook shut and clearing her desk. Nicky grinned at her partner’s change in demeanor and sat atop her desk like a trophy. 

“Get off.”

“What?” 

“ _Get off my desk._ You know where you belong, so get on the ground.” Jaida’s voice was cold and serious. Nicky instantly complied with the order. 

“Since you wanna come in here and disturb me while I’m working, then you can sit and wait your turn. Why don’t you get under my desk.” Nicky’s face went slack and slightly pale. The raised eyebrow from Jaida made it clear that she wasn’t asking. Nicky’s blush spread across her cheeks as she obeyed Jaida and carefully climbed into the space below the desk. She watched as her girlfriend slowly removed her pants and underwear, casting them to the side. Jaida hummed happily and sat back in her chair, spreading her legs for Nicky. 

“You know what to do baby. Go on and eat me out if you want me to pay attention to you.” Jaida smirked. Nicky’s throat went dry and she slowly nodded before leaning in to taste her girlfriend’s pussy. 

When she made contact an involuntary moan jumped out of her throat. Jaida smiled smugly above her, returning to her work. Jaida had unreasonably good body control and Nicky knew that she would be eating her out from under the desk until Jaida finished her work. 

Luckily, Jaida only had about twenty minutes left of work. For Nicky it felt like twenty years. Her knees burned and her tongue was tired from lapping away at Jaida, but she knew better than to stop. To her relief, a shuffling of papers above her alerted her to Jaida’s completion of work. 

“Such a good girl.” Growled the lawyer, wrapping her hands in Nicky’s hair and pulling her into herself. The shock was enough to teeter on the edge of pain and pleasure. Jaida kept Nicky’s face close to herself, preventing the woman from pulling away for any reason. She ground into Nicky’s face as if she would die if she didn’t. Within a few moments she was shuddering around Nicky’s tongue and praising the girl’s hard work. 

“Good job baby. You’re not done yet though. Get out.” Jaida’s voice was certainly softer, but she was still not done punishing Nicky for disrupting her workflow. Nicky nodded and shimmied out from under the desk. 

“Really? You’re wet from eating me out?” Jaida scoffed, regarding Nicky as though she had committed a crime against humanity. The French woman’s face went pink as she broke eye contact with her girlfriend. 

“Stand up baby. You’re gonna strip for me.”

“I- _what_? What do you mean strip for you?” Nicky stuttered out. Jaida sighed and rolled her eyes before pulling Nicky onto her lap roughly. She tugged Nicky’s hips onto hers pressed down hard on her clit through the ruined red fabric. Nicky keened highly in her throat at the sudden contact, falling forward into her partner’s arms.

“What I _mean_ babygirl, is that you’re going to stand over there, and you’re going to give me a show since you wanna come on in here looking like that. You’re gonna show me your pretty little pussy and your sexy tits, and you’re going to beg me to fuck you.” Jaida said with a bored look on her face. Nicky nodded dumbly and stood up, immediately missing the pressure Jaida had been putting on her clit. 

“But I-“

“Did I ask you? No I fucking didn’t, so do what I asked you before you get in trouble.” Jaida barked, sending Nicky scrambling across the room. 

“Yes Miss. I’m sorry.” Jaida smiled fondly at the apology, sitting back in her chair and getting ready for the show. Nicky looked uncharacteristically embarrassed. Usually the blonde was confident and out-there, being willing to just let loose and have fun. This was a very different side of Nicky that rarely came out. 

“Can’t I at _least_ have some music?” Nicky asked in a half joking manor, but Jaida shrugged and turned to their smart speaker. 

“Alexa, play _‘Unravel Me’_ by Sabrina Claudio.” The speaker confirmed the request and the soft beat of the R&B song coursed through Nicky’s veins, relieving some of the anxiety she felt. 

She slowly began teasing the black robe off her shoulder, biting her lip and maintaining eye contact with Jaida. She lazily stretched her arms up into the air, running her fingertips over her skin. By the end of the first chorus Nicky had only removed the robe and Jaida was beginning to look impatient. 

Nicky began to tease the strap of her bra off her shoulder, swaying her hips and feeling the rhythm of the song in her chest. She turned away from Jaida and unclasped the bra, letting it fall to the floor. She traced her fingers over her shoulders and back. When she turned back to face Jaida the want in the woman’s eyes was overwhelming. 

Nicky kneeled down on the ground and began to crawl over to where Jaida sat. When she reached her girlfriend’s lap she placed her hands on Jaida’s shoulders and used them to mount her, swinging one leg over. She sat in Jaida’s lap and entwined her arms around the woman’s neck. She slowly gyrated her hips and flipped her flowing hair over her shoulder. Jaida’s hands found Nicky’s hips and guided them downwards. 

As the song began to finish, Nicky slid off Jaida and laid herself over the lawyer’s desk as if she was the main course of a feast. She lifted her hips into the air and ever so slowly pulled off her underwear. She let the minuscule piece of fabric fall to her ankles, after which she rose her legs into the air and kicked them off. 

Being naked in front of Jaida was not new to Nicky, but she knew she would never get tired of the way Jaida looked at her. Laying out across the table gave Nicky a chance to really look at the effect she had on Jaida. Her pupils were wide and her breathing was noticeably heavier. Nicky’s eyes flicked down when Jaida’s tongue darted out from her mouth to wet her lips. 

“Come here baby.” Nicky scampered off the desk and all but threw herself into Jaida’s arms. The moment she did, Jaida was all over her. The sensation of Jaida’s lips, tongue and teeth all over Nicky was like a drug to her. She tangled her fingers in the woman’s black hair and held on for dear life. 

“Thank you babygirl. You’re so beautiful.” Jaida murmured to a still very flustered Nicky. “Tell me how you want it baby.” 

“Fingers please Miss.” 

“Of course baby. Bend over for me.” Nicky readily hopped off Jaida lap again and immediately draped herself over the desk that would surely need to be cleaned. She felt Jaida’s hands squeeze her thighs and she moved her feet a few steps apart. An appreciative noise came from Jaida at the action. She took her finger and gently gathered some of the wetness from Nicky’s cunt. The French woman whined and moved back to encourage the touch but Jaida was way ahead of her. 

A single finger was sunk deep into Nicky. The moan that fell from the blonde’s lips was bordering on pornographic as she began pushing back against Jaida. A little snicker was audible from the woman standing above at how reactive Nicky was. 

“Please Miss, I need _more_!” Nicky cried out to her girlfriend. Jaida curled her fingers so hard that she practically lifted Nicky’s body up off the desk. A small yelp from Nicky sent a dark smile across Jaida’s face. 

“I fucking _love it_ when you moan my name.” A second and third finger joined the first in setting a brutal pace inside Nicky. The blonde felt Jaida’s body draped over hers, her teeth grazing the column of her neck. A surprised gasp and a broken moan was all Nicky could manage. 

Each time Jaida pounded into her, Nicky could feel herself tightening around the digits a little more. Jaida’s free hand wrapped in her hair for just long enough to pull it sharply which made Nicky’s back arch against Jaida’s body. The shifted angle made Nicky take Jaida deeper than she thought was possible. 

Nicky was quickly falling into an incoherent and babbling mess. Every little gasp and squeak only served as encouragement for Jaida, who was quickly working Nicky up. 

Nicky was just about to open her mouth to say something when Jaida’s hand left her hair and ghosted over her clit. What could have been words was replaced with a warbled and needy moan. Even just the minor touch made Nicky’s whole body shudder. Jaida’s skilled fingers danced around Nicky’s soaking wet pussy in circles that were far too wide for the French woman’s liking. 

“ _Please_ Miss, I’m so close!” 

“It’s okay babygirl, you can cum.” Jaida’s voice was a gravely whisper. She was trying to engrave the sight of her beautiful girlfriend, filled with her fingers and bent over her desk in her mind for as long as humanly possible. Just seconds later Nicky’s voice rang out again. A strangled scream, this time accompanied by faltering hips and a sublime orgasm. 

Nicky laid on the desk for a minute or two, trying to regain her breath before turning to look up at Jaida. The brunette slipped her fingers into her mouth, cleaning off the remainder of Nicky’s slick and savoring the taste. 

“You’re such a damn tease.”

“Yeah maybe. You love it though.” Nicky grinned and pulled Jaida down over her for an affectionate kiss. The blonde felt her partner smile into it and she couldn’t help but mirror the reaction. 

“If you got those case files wet then I’m gonna be real mad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for my new fic dropping in a couple days! My Tumblr is @ForeignMooney if you wanna come chat or request something! Stay safe, wear your D A M N M A S K S, and don’t do heroin!


	7. Gigi/Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: virtual sex, phone sex I guess technically, dirty talk, sort of size kink too now that I think about it and definitely a dash of praise kink which seems to be in most of my smut writing so I need to go do some Self Reflection™️  
> A N Y W A Y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was from @discokitten for a Crygi camgirl AU! The timing of this fic is really shitty since @frankenvenus just recently posted a Crygi camgirl AU that was PHENOMENAL and you should check it out! Also, sorry if you requested something and it’s taking a while, I have a lot of requests and I’m trying to get to them all! Anyways, enjoy the filth~Moons💞

  
Saying that Gigi was proud of being a camgirl wouldn’t necessarily be the truth. She wasn’t ashamed of it per say, but she would  _also_ be mortified if anyone she knew found out. 

It had started off as just an easy way to make some money to help pay her way through college, but in her junior year it had spiraled into something she actually enjoyed. The money was great and the validation that people thought she was attractive enough to make the amount that she did was certainly not unwelcome. 

Really for her the only unwelcome part were the private streams people sometimes requested. Sure she could decline the requests from entitled old white men, but she knew they tipped the most and she could charge much more for a one-on-one. 

When her laptop pinged with a notification, she audibly groaned into her cramped apartment. It was late and she really didn’t feel like logging on to the site and satisfying whatever pervy request was coming in from some weirdo. 

A text from Nicky asking if she wanted to go to a club later in the week made her change her mind. She flipped open her computer and pulled up the site to read the request. The first thing she noticed was that the profile did not belong to a man. The second was that the woman in the picture was beautiful. Gigi knew that plenty of women didn’t use their own pictures, let alone switch on their cameras for private sessions for various reasons. Whether it was embarrassment, shame or something else, Gigi had only ever had a few women actually chat face to face. She clicked through to the chat she had been sent. 

**Birdie:** _ Hey babygirl, I saw that you do private sessions and I’d love to schedule one  _

Gigi was a little embarrassed by how quickly she began to respond. 

**GigiGoode:** _ I’m free now if you want! Would you mind giving me a few minutes not to look like shit? _

**Birdie:** _ I don’t think you could ever look anything short of ethereal but that sounds great ;)_

The message made Gigi blush more than she would like to admit. She immediately began rushing around her room, looking for a nice set of lingerie and her box of toys. She settled on a lacy black thong and panty set with garters that stretched all the way up her long legs. She brushed on some makeup quickly, some eyeshadow and a red lip. She teased her long black hair up slightly and slipped back to her bed. 

Why was she so excited?

She returns to Birdie’s profile and clicked the call button. The woman’s profile picture filled the screen while she waited. Seeing it even larger now, Gigi was even more hopeful that the woman was the woman in the photo. 

Her smile was cheerful and bright. Her eyes twinkled with mischief and mirth. She had wild curly brown hair in what looked like a mullet. 

When the call went through a huge sense of relief washed over Gigi. Sitting on the other end of the call was the same woman from the photo. She looked just as beautiful and chipper as her photograph and Gigi knew she was staring. 

“Hey baby!”

Fuck her voice was hot. 

“Hi! I’m Gigi but you know that, sorry that was awkward. Um, can you tell me your name..? I just wanna know who’s name I’m gonna be moaning later...” the woman chuckled and shook her head slightly. 

“Don’t apologize Gigi, I think you’re adorable. My name is Crystal. I can’t wait to hear your pretty sounds later, but first I’ve got a couple questions if that’s all right?” The woman sounded tentative and cautious. It was a nice reprieve from the obnoxiously assertive men she usually got. When she nodded Crystal grinned brightly and clapped her hands together. 

“Okay. First question, are you okay with me telling you what to do to yourself?”

“Yes,  very .” Another laugh from Crystal made Gigi’s heart flutter. 

“Perfect. Second is what’s the longest toy you can take?” Gigi’s throat went dry in the blink of an eye. 

“ _ Eleven.. _ ”

“Sorry baby I couldn’t hear you can you speak up a bit?” Crystal wore a devilish smirk. Gigi’s cheeks flushed red. She knew Crystal had heard her, but she answered again. 

“Eleven inches...”

“That’s better. Such a good girl, I wouldn’t have expected you to be able to take that much since you’re so tiny!” From anyone else, the comment would’ve felt condescending and rude, but from Crystal, it made Gigi want to earn more praise. 

“Okay sweetie last question. What’s the most times you’ve ever came before?” Another question from Crystal that made Gigi’s brain go haywire. She shifted on her bed, pressing her legs together in subtle anticipation. 

“Three...”

“I guess we’re just gonna have to break that record tonight. Can you sit up for me and show me what you’re wearing?” Gigi nodded giddily and straightened upright. She sat on her knees, legs spread slightly and her full body on show. A low whistle from Crystal made her blush a little. Why did this woman affect her so much?

Crystal clicked her tongue disapprovingly. “Look at yourself baby. You’re already wet just from hearing what I wanna do?”

“I- _ no _ _!_ I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Don’t lie to me babygirl. It’s okay, I can see that little stain over your pussy. Bet you wanna just get yourself off already don’t you?” 

Gigi’s face went a brilliant red as she glanced at herself in the camera. There was in fact a small stain of wetness where she had seeped through her own underwear. The instinct to shut her legs quickly took over. The moment she did, she earned herself a disapproving look from Crystal. 

“Did I say you could close your legs?” Gigi shook her head. “I didn’t think so. Can you grab a vibrator angel? Whichever one you want.” Gigi leapt up and rummaged around under her bed for her box of toys. She pulled out a black microphone shaped vibe and presented it proudly to Crystal. 

“Nice choice baby. Take a pillow and put it under your hips, then switch on your toy and grind against it for me.” Gigi was pretty sure Crystal could ask her to perform open heart surgery on herself and she would try. She followed the directions, but was stopped when she tried to remove her underwear. 

“Keep them on.”

“What?” 

“Did I stutter? I said keep them on. I want them so ruined that you can’t wear them or even  think about them again without thinking of me.” The responding moan from Gigi was utterly filthy and she was sure she’d be receiving a noise complaint from her neighbors. 

“That’s my good girl. Go ahead and get yourself off baby. I wanna hear all your pretty noises.” The moment she got permission Gigi instantly started moving her hips against the vibrator. It was switched to the medium setting, just enough to get her going but not quite enough to get her off. It felt dirty, slutty even to be moaning a strangers name while she humped her pillow. 

_ God, why did that do it for her? _

She switched the vibrations up another notch to the highest setting. She could feel her underwear becoming absolutely soaked just like Crystal wanted it to be. The feeling of the vibrations on her pussy and her hard nipples rubbing against the fabric of her bra and bedsheets was unreasonably good. 

“Cr-Crystal, I’m gonna, _fuck_ I’m so close!” Gigi certainly wasn’t a quick finish, but something about the whole scenario really changed that. Crystal’s wolffish grin made her heart skip a beat. 

“Turn it off.”

“Bu-but Crystal I need-“

“I don’t care what you need. Do what I said.” Begrudgingly, Gigi switched off the black toy, quickly finding that she missed the stimulus. She could feel her pussy twitch pathetically. Her hips jerked slightly when she thought about Crystal touching her. It was a fantasy at best, and downright creepy at worst. No matter what she was paying for or saying, Crystal was still a stranger who Gigi would never meet. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Crystal’s next set of instructions. 

“Put your hand between your legs for me. If you wanna cum then you’re gonna do it on your own hand.” Gigi was ashamed of how readily she began grinding into her own hand. Her free hand flew to her chest, tweaking and pulling at her nipples. She could feel her own wetness leaking through and onto her hand, arm and her sheets. Her panties were surely destroyed by now. 

“Fuck Crys, wish, wish it was your hand! I can’t- _nghh!_ Can’t hold much longer!” She knew it was pathetic how horny she was from literally just humping her own hand. 

“You probably say that to all your clients but I’m still flattered. You can cum whenever sweetie.” A pang of distress shot through Gigi’s heart. She didn’t want Crystal to think she was a whore or that she just said things like that to anyone. It wasn’t true, she really had only said it because she genuinely wished it was Crystal’s hands making her crazy. 

“No Crys,  _ only _ _you!_ Only said it to you,  fuck I want you so bad it’s not even funny!” Gigi’s words were high and whiny like a child who was denied a second cookie. Gigi lifted her head to look at Crystal’s video stream. The woman had aborderline predatory look in her dark brown eyes. Gigi’s own eyes were hazy with lust and she looked like a mess. Her hair was falling out of it’s ponytail and into her face. Her skin was slick with her own juices and sweat, a light pink flush covered her face and chest. 

“Jesus Gigi you don’t know what you do to me...” It was the first time that Crystal had really even talked about herself or her own pleasure. Gigi was too overwhelmed by her first orgasm hitting to properly notice. Her hips stuttered against the pillow and a low whine jumped from her throat as her legs shuddered and squeezed around her hand. Her underwear and bra suddenly felt far too restrictive. She took a moment to catch her breath before turning back to Crystal’s video feed. 

“So pretty when you cum baby. I can’t wait to see it again. Let’s get you out of those clothes yeah?” 

“ Yes please! ”Gigi nearly tore her clothes off. Her underwear were definitely going to need quite a few washes. Finally free of the constraints of clothes, Gigi felt a little more free. She could feel Crystal’s eyes taking in every inch of her body, a feeling she never wanted to let go of. 

“God you’re so beautiful baby. You ready to go again?”

“Yes, _please_! I want you to make me cum again.” 

“I’m not doing anything baby, no matter how much I wish I was.” Crystal chuckled. Gigi huffed and slapped her duvet. 

“Yes you  _are_!  Crystal look how wet you’re making me.” Gigi spread her legs further, showing herself to the camera and making Crystal make a sound that was almost like a growl. “Don’t you see what you do to me?”

“ God you have no idea how badly I wish I could just bend you over and rail you like you deserve. You’d look so pretty stretched around my strap.” 

If Gigi’s moans were loud before, they were astronomical now. Every word and insinuation made her wetter than she even thought was possible. 

“Okay baby, you did really well the first time. Now you can use your fingers ok? I want you to tease yourself, that’s it, good job, when you think you can go ahead and give yourself a finger.” Almost immediately Gigi slipped a finger inside herself. She met no resistance and began fucking herself on the digit. Her legs were splayed out in front of the camera, fully exposing herself to Crystal who looked like she wanted nothing more than to eat Gigi alive. 

Gigi would let her. 

“Such a pretty pussy Gigi, it’s so cute I wish I could eat you out for hours until you couldn’t even move.” Another needy whimper crawled out of Gigi’s throat as she sped up her pace. She slowly added another finger, hissing at the dull burn of the stretch. When she opened her eyes she saw Crystal smirking back at her. 

“That’s barely anything baby. How are you gonna take eleven inches if you can’t even for two fingers in that tight little pussy? Maybe you  shouldn’t be taking it all.” 

“N-no please! I can do it Crys! I can take your cock, please let me take it, I want it so bad!” Gigi begged as if she were begging for her life, all the while fingering herself at a steadily increasing pace. Crystal cocked an eyebrow as she watched Gigi plunge in and out of herself. 

“Is that true baby? You can take it all?”

“ _Yes!_ I can take it all for you,  _ only _ for you!” The promise would seem empty to most people, but Gigi meant it whole-heartedly. She could see a flash of curiosity flicker over Crystal’s face, but the wolffish grin returned soon after. 

“You gonna cum soon for me? You look so fucking hot right now. So beautiful when you’re all spread out for me.” Crystal’s voice was high and breathy. It crossed Gigi’s mind that the other woman hadn’t yet even touched herself. 

In a few seconds Gigi found herself spilling over the edge of her second orgasm of the night. If possible, this one was even better than the last. It felt like every nerve and neuron in her body was on fire. Her legs clamped shut around her hand as she gently fucked herself through it. When she was done she pulled her glistening fingers from inside herself and placed the pads of her fingers on her tongue, making a show of cleaning them off for Crystal. 

“God Gigi, it’s like you want to ruin women for me.” 

“Maybe I do, maybe I wanna be the only woman you can think about when you fuck someone else.” Gigi giggled, fluttering her eyelashes at Crystal. The other woman sucked in a deep breath and Gigi could see her resolve start to crack. 

“Go grab your toy babygirl. You’ve been so good, I think it’s time you get a little treat.” Gigi snatched up the long pink dildo from her bedside. Normally she would need some lube and definitely some preparation but Crystal had made her so wet that she doubted she’d need it. 

“Holy shit Gee, that thing is huge. Can you really take that all?” Gigi nodded, “That’s so sexy...”

“Glad you think so!” Gigi chuckled. “Can I please cum again now?”

“Such a needy little thing! Go on ahed and fuck yourself for me. You’ve been so good I can’t wait to see you cumming on that thing.” Gigi nodded and positioned the dildo just at her entrance before gently pushing in. The sharp pain of the intrusion was swiftly nullified when the head of the fake cock arched up into her body. 

She bit down on her fingers to keep herself from screaming as she pushed further down. She was only up to about eight inches, but she could already feel every millimeter. A quick glance into the camera showed an absolutely filthy image. 

She saw herself, legs spread wide and her pussy exposed to the camera. Her hair had fallen from the ponytail, framing her face in raven tresses. Her lipstick was smudged and her face was slack with pleasure. 

“Go on and take it all baby. Take it like a good girl.” Wanting so badly to please, Gigi nodded fervently before sinking the rest of the way onto the silicone toy. The moment she did she fell forward onto her hands, desperately bracing herself. Every little movement or shift caused the dildo to brush against something deep inside her that made her see stars. 

“How are you baby? You feeling okay to keep going?” Crystal was looking at her apprehensively. It’s was cute.  Crystal was cute. 

“M’ good, I feel so full and I know I’m gonna be sore tomorrow but I don’t care. C-can I move now?” 

“Of course baby, just be careful okay? Wouldn’t want you to get hurt and not have anyone to comfort you.” Between Crystal’s caring nature and the feeling of the false dick rubbing deep inside her, Gigi felt like she could cry. She knew it wouldn’t take long for her to climax again. She was still so overly sensitive from her last two orgasms that it was beginning to numb her mind a little. Gigi was determined to please Crystal and began slowly drawing the light pink cock out of herself, pushing back in with a fluid motion. 

“Crystal... Crystal! ” Gigi’s moans were hoarse and labored. Her mind was hazy, but one thing stood out. 

_ Crystal _

Gigi’s body could barely keep up with her mind. She was on autopilot, chasing her release and nothing else. The only thing she could understand was Crystal’s awed praises, and that her own voice was likely as wrecked as she felt. Her wrist sped up as she drove the cock in and out of herself at a rapid pace. Her cunt fluttered around the member, an early warning of how close she was. 

The pleasure was almost too much. Her hand found it’s way to her clit and all it took was one solid press to have her biting down on her bedsheets to stifle her obscene moaning. Her body strained to stay upright against the continued torrents of pleasure. All she could think of was how badly she wished that Crystal’s body was draped over her own, hips flush together and breathing ragged.

“That, has undoubtedly got to be the hottest thing I have  ever seen. Are you feeling okay? Can you do one more? I think we’re over our time...” Crystal’s sad realization made Gigi’s love-drunk brain sober up. She moved to sit up, but instantly fell back down when the toy inside her shifted. 

“N-no! Wait! Crys, please don’t go! I-I wanna go again, please I wanna make you feel good too!” She could see a look of hesitation peek through for a brief second, but Crystal broke out into the most amazing smile Gigi had ever seen. Another ambush of butterflies flitted through her chest. 

“You wanna get me off too?” Crystal’s smile turned devilish as she surveyed Gigi’s still recovering face. 

“I want to see you Crys, you’re so fucking beautiful. I wanna make you feel as good as I do...”

“Your wish is my command babygirl!” Crystal smirked, reaching for the edges of her shirt. She pulled the fabric up and over her head, revealing her breasts and a nipple piercing that Gigi wished she could touch. Her shorts followed next and Gigi didn’t miss the small dark patch of arousal that marked the crotch. Her mouth watered slightly at the idea of eating Crystal out. 

_ ‘Stop it. It’s not gonna happen!’ _ She silently chastised herself, returning her attention to Crystal, who was now sitting fully naked in front of the camera. 

“Close your mouth baby, you’re not a fish!” Crystal chuckled, shooting Gigi a playful wink. 

“I-sorry, you’re just...beautiful...”

“Thank you baby. While I love looking at you, I also really love getting off. Touch yourself for me angel, show me how bad you want me.”

Gigi nodded silently before slowly removing the silicone dick from inside herself and putting it aside on a towel she had laid out. 

Another thing that would need an extremely thorough washing. 

She let her fingers dance over her breasts before trailing their way down her stomach and thighs. She closed her eyes momentarily, allowing herself to get lost in her little fantasy world. 

_Crystal sat at the edge of her bed, eyes hungry and her mouth sucking the life out of Gigi’s body. Her fingers all the way inside Gigi’s pussy, her lips on Gigi’s, leaving bruises and handprints over Gigi’s body, holding hands and going to the movies..._

She forced herself out of the pleasant thoughts, reminding herself that they were just that. Thoughts. 

The feeling of two of her fingers inside herself felt beyond inadequate after taking eleven inches just minutes before. She flipped onto her stomach and shifted her arm so that she could ride her fingers. 

“God, Gigi you’re so perfect.”

“Crys, I want you so bad!” Gigi wished it was a formality. She wished the stranger she had just fucked herself in front of was real. Really there. Really hers. 

“Tell me baby, tell me what you want me to do to you...” Gigi’s brain faltered for a second. She knew that voicing what she wanted Crystal to do to her would only make the way she felt more real. She brushed the worry aside. 

“I want you to come to my house and destroy me.  _ Ruin me _ . Make me  _ yours _ , god I wanna be yours Crys, nobody else makes me feel so good! I wanna eat you out on my knees until they’re bruised. Wanna wake up with your strap inside me, you could fuck me within an inch of my life and I’d say thank you!” Gigi’s desires seemed to be mutual, or infectious at the very least. Crystal had her fingers inside herself and was rapidly approaching her orgasm as she rubbed at her clit. 

Gigi couldn’t help but stare at how beautiful Crystal was. 

God she was pathetic. This was her  _ job _ , not some fun hookup she found at a local gay bar. 

Her own anxiety and shame was pushed aside by the telltale signals of another climax. Her legs twitched and she felt her stomach tighten. 

“I’m so close Crys, I wanna cum with you...”

“I’m close too baby, cum for me Gigi.” The way her name sounded when it rolled off her tongue made Gigi’s body feel like a live wire. Her eyes snapped shut and her legs clamped shut around her hand. She was nearly sobbing with each aftershock that came from her fingers. Crystal’s low moans made her reopen her eyes to take in the sight. 

Crystal’s head was thrown back, eyes shut and body frozen in place. Her hips stuttered slightly as she came down from her high. If Gigi thought Crystal’s happy smile was cute, then her blissed out, slightly dopey post-sex grin was beyond words. 

“Holy shit that was so good. Thank you baby, I had a lovely time. What do I owe you?” The reality of the situation was a punch to the gut for Gigi. She knew it would be, but that didn’t make it any easier. 

“No charge.”

“Gigi I can’t just-“

“I  _ said _ no charge Crystal. That was the best orgasm I have ever had in my entire life. It would be criminal to charge you for that. I will take your phone number and the promise of a round five however.” 

“You’ve got yourself a deal Miss Goode!” 

Gigi’s laptop dinged with a chat notification which contained Crystal’s number. They chatted for a few more minutes before both logging out.

Gigi fell back against her bed, her mind still racing. She was pretty sure that Crystal had just ruined any relationship, let alone sex for her ever again. Her phone pinged, a notification from an unknown number. 

** Unknown:  ** _ By the way, your online bio says where you live. Maybe you should take that out unless you want me to come by and take you out on Saturday ;) or stay in, that’s definitely Goode too! _

Oh yeah. Everyone else was ruined for her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a lot. Lemme go scrub my soul clean.
> 
> Come chat on Tumblr @ForeignMooney
> 
> Gimmie my validation and your requests and then go do something nice for yourself cause you’re valid and you deserve it💞💞


	8. Gigi/Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: power imbalance/abuse of power, teacher/student, strap ons, slight exhibitionism, dirty talk like this is FILTH, verbal humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could say that i hated writing this but I really didn’t. This is either the best or worst thing I’ve ever written. Please forgive the fact that this is a mess, I wrote it in like an hour when I was tired.  
> Enjoy~Moons💞

  
Gigi Goode was not a failure. In every sense of the word, she was perfect. Perfect grades, perfect life, perfect looks, perfect family and future. Every little thing was just as it should be. Except one _tiny_ , _insignificant_ thing that threatened to tank her 4.0 GPA.

Art class with Ms. Methyd. 

She wasn’t necessarily bad at art, but her teacher seemed to think she should be Picasso reincarnated. Every art piece she got back had an 85% or lower. She had tried to get the teacher to give her extra credit opportunities or redos, but the older woman was hearing none of it. 

_‘Just sleep with her. She’s obviously a lesbian and you need to get laid anyway.’_ Nicky had said it as a joke a few days ago, but the idea had stuck in Gigi’s mind. Her teacher was definitely attractive, tan skin and sparkling eyes. Her eccentric fashion choices and ever changing hair colors made her a fascinating persona. 

Gigi being Gigi, she devised a plot to finally get what she wanted. She knew full well that what she was wearing was beyond breaking the school dress codes. The little black skirt that barely covered her legs and the tucked-in forrest green blouse that hugged her chest was like something out of a porno. If you asked her, it was perfect for the taboo. She made sure to place a dumdum sucker in her mouth before sauntering in to her final class of the day. 

Immediately when she entered the basement art room she felt all eyes on her. All eyes except the one pair she wanted most. She took up her seat in the front of the class, pulling out her sketchbook and beginning on the warmup drawing prompt written on the board. 

The entire class period felt torturously long and drawn out. Crystal, as she insisted they call her since she said ‘Ms. Methyd’ made her feel old, paid Gigi no attention. Despite asking plenty of questions and calling her over, the teacher gave her no extra attention. That is, until the last few minutes of class. Unsatisfied with her teacher’s reaction to her wardrobe choice she decided to go for a power play. She raised her hand and patiently waited for Crystal to call on her. 

“Yeah Gigi, what’s up?”

“Hi Crystal!”

“Hi...did you need something or...?” The older woman looked bored. 

“Oh I was just wondering if you’re single?” Gigi leaned back in her seat, smirking at the educator’s stunned reaction. None of the class was paying attention because they were all too excited about the day nearly being over. Gigi slowly uncrossed her legs, exposing her lacy green underwear to Crystal before hooking her long leg back over the other. The way Crystal’s eyes darted down for a split second was all the confirmation she needed. She could get away with this. 

“See me after class Miss Goode.” The stern tone in Crystal’s voice made Gigi shiver. She bit down on her bottom lip and slowly nodded. The end of class couldn’t come soon enough.

The moment the class had left, Crystal walked to the door and locked it. She turned back to Gigi with an icy stare. Gigi was not about to back down. She rose from her seat and stretched lazily, reaching up in the air and allowing her shirt to come untucked and ride higher up her chest. She plopped down on the top of her desk and crossed her legs, perched like a bird expecting food from a tourist. 

“You never answered my question Crystal. Are you single?”

“I am but that information does not pertain to you. What I want to know is why you’re flashing me in class. What on earth would make you think that’s okay?” Crystal didn’t look as mad as she sounded. Gigi elected to take the opportunity to get closer to the Latina. 

She jumped down from her desk and sauntered up to where Crystal was leaning against her own desk. She stopped just in front of Crystal, leaning into her so that their bodies were pressed together. 

“It’s so important. I wouldn’t wanna be a home wrecker!” Gigi giggled, resting her hand on Crystal’s chest. 

“What are you talking about Gigi? I’m your _teacher_ , not your friend.” Crystal firmly stated, seizing Gigi’s hand and pushing it away. “Whatever game you’re playing today, it isn’t a fun one.”

“Crys! Please! I really need some extra credit! You know if I don’t get an A in this class then I won’t be valedictorian! I’m ready to do whoever it takes.”

“First of all I think you mean _whatever_ -“

“I meant what I said.” Gigi whispered into Crystal’s ear. She pressed her body into Crystal’s, slowly rolling her hips against her teacher’s thigh and moaning quietly. The wild blush that took over Crystal’s face was beautiful. Gigi leaned closer in and wrapped her pale arms around Crystal’s neck. She continued to gently grind down on the woman’s thigh while letting out breathy sighs and moans into her ear. Crystal looked absolutely shocked by the blatant lack of shame from her student. 

“Gigi stop. You can’t do that. I could lose my job and it’s illegal.” Crystal’s voice was serious but marred with restrained emotion. She pushed Gigi off of her and backed up, sitting down in her chair. 

“It’s not illegal! I’m already eighteen and besides, you only lose your job if someone finds out. And I’m certainly not going to tell anyone.” Gigi knew she was testing the limits. Actually, she wasn’t testing them, she was pushing them far beyond what was even remotely appropriate. What kept her going was her desperate need for the extra credit and the fact that she was actually getting aroused from grinding on her teacher’s leg. She could tell that Crystal’s resolve was splintering. 

Gigi left the place in front of Crystal’s desk and slid behind it, coming face to face with her teacher again. She placed a hand on each of the arms of the chair, successfully trapping Crystal in and guaranteeing that there was no escape. She looked Crystal deep in the eye before sitting down in her lap. She gently ran her fingers over the older woman’s sides and chest before making their way to her chin. She tilted Crystal’s head her way and forced her to look at her. 

“Tell me you don’t want me. Tell me you don’t want to bend me over this desk and fuck me like a whore.” Gigi saw the words compute in Crystal’s head. The woman paused for a moment, wrenching her head away from Gigi’s grasp. 

“Say it and I’ll leave. I’ll never speak of this again and I’ll transfer out of your class.”

“I-Gigi we cant. We can’t do this.” The choked out mantra Crystal spouted seemed to have less and less drive behind it the more time Gigi spent with her. Gigi guided Crystal’s face back towards her own. 

“But you want me. I can tell Crystal. I saw the way you looked at me when you saw my panties. I know you’re thinking about ripping my clothes off and punishing me for being so bold. So why don’t you do it hmm? Why don’t you just throw out those pesky little morals for one afternoon.” She saw Crystal’s jaw tick and her fists strain to stay at her sides. 

Gigi laid flat against Crystal’s body, continuing to seek friction from the green haired woman’s surprisingly muscular thighs. She wrapped her arms around Crystal’s neck and pulled her closer once more. She whimpered and whined into Crystal’s ear, panting slightly while moving her hips faster. She could feel Crystal’s entire body at war with itself. She knew she was so close to getting the teacher to crack. 

“You have no idea how much I want you. Fuck, I think about you all the time. It’s so hard when I’m alone, touching myself and imagining it’s your fingers deep inside me. There’s so much I want you to do to me Crys, you make me so wet!” 

“ _Gigi_...you have to stop. If you don’t I’m not sure I can stop myself...” Crystal’s voice was filled with lustful lilt. Gigi’s mind raced as the realization hit her that she would actually be able to pull this off. The other realization that struck her was that she was about to cum on her teacher’s thigh. 

“Don’t stop yourself. _Fuck me..._ ” Gigi whispered hotly. She placed a gentle lick on the shell of Crystal’s ear, followed by a small bite to stifle her own moans as she came on Crystal’s leg. 

“You filthy, disgusting little girl.” Crystal’s voice was a completely different tone now, low and dangerous. Gigi shivered slightly at the shift to dominance that she hadn’t expected. 

Suddenly Crystal’s hands were on her throat, lifting her up and throwing her down on top of the teacher’s desk. Gigi looked up at her with doe eyes that shone with nothing but want and desperation. Crystal advanced on Gigi, eyeing her up and down. She nearly moaned aloud again when one of Crystal’s hands brushed the inside of her thigh. The Latina noted the reaction and sneered down at her student. Her hands gripped onto Gigi’s thighs, forcing the girl’s long legs apart. 

“Did you cum from humping my thigh? Do you have any idea how pitiful that is? As far as I’m concerned you’re as bad as a bitch in heat. Coming here to seduce you teacher? Abhorrent. You need to be punished for that attitude. You came in here and got me aroused, so now we’re gonna play by my rules, not yours.” Chills raced down Gigi’s spine at the insinuation. Crystal tugged her skirt off, her shirt was quick to follow. Left in nothing but her underwear, Gigi felt a little flash of humiliation. 

“Now that’s a nice sight. A beautiful, tight little cunt for me to play with? Shame it belongs to a whore with no self control.” A sharp slap landed over her sex, eliciting a pained yelp that was shrouded in a cloud of want. Crystal seized the girl’s underwear and pulled it up, straining it against her pussy. Gigi whimpered like a wounded animal as the fabric wadded up between her swollen folds. The pain against such a sensitive area was screwing with her mind. 

“Cr-Crystal, that hurts! _Please!_ ” 

Crystal said nothing, instead drawing closer and examining Gigi as though her dripping cunt held all the secrets of the universe. Her grip was so firm on the garment that Gigi’s body was lifted off the desk. 

“Crystal that hurts my-“

“Your? _Your?_ No, no, no angel. This is _my_ pussy now. You belong to _me_. When I want to fuck you, you’re gonna come running and beg for me. You’re nothing more than a little whore, so I’ll treat you like one.” Crystal growled in Gigi’s ear. She drew back and gave another harsh tug before dragging Gigi’s underwear down her legs. 

“And these little tits? They’re so cute I could suck them for hours and hours, but knowing you, you’d cum from that too. Why don’t you take off that bra and show your teacher your titties.” It wasn’t a question. Gigi nodded jerkily and pulled off the remaining clothes. She brushed her black hair over her shoulder propped herself up on her arms, facing Crystal. 

“Finally. You’re learning how to act around authority. I might not be much older than you but I’m still your teacher. Remember that when I’m fucking you against this desk. You came in here, showed your teacher your pussy, and begged her to fuck you.” Gigi moaned loudly, a new wave of wetness coating her thighs. She would definitely be doing some reflecting later about why Crystal’s degrading words made her so hot and bothered. 

“Crystal, please fuck me!” Gigi tried to rock her hips up against Crystal’s strong hands that held her down, but again, the Latina was incredibly strong. Her act of disobedience earned her a disapproving look from Crystal. Crystal grabbed her hips and dragged her off the desk, roughly standing her up and bending her over the wooden surface. 

An unexpected slap landed on the swell of her ass, causing the girl to shift away in surprise. Crystal’s hand was kneading the reddening flesh, massaging it and soothing the ache. 

“Your ass is so tight. Just imagine how pretty it’s going to look with my handprints all over it.”

“I-I’m sorry Crystal!”

“What are you sorry for?”

“Sorry for acting like a little whore! Sorry for being bad!” She could practically hear Crystal’s grin from behind her. Another hit collided with the soft surface of her ass, but this time Gigi found herself leaning into the strike. 

“Wouldn’t your parents be ashamed of you if they saw you right now? Letting your teacher spank you while you try not to beg for my fingers? They’d be even more disappointed if they knew what you were thinking right now. What I was thinking right now.” 

“What are you thinking about...?” Gigi’s voice was barely a whisper. Yet another spank landed on her quickly reddening bottom. A single finger ghosted over Gigi’s cunt, pushing in but only to the first knuckle. 

“You wanna know what I’m thinking? I’m thinking about all the good uses I have for that pretty little mouth of yours. I’m thinking about propping you up on this desk and sucking your clit til you go blind from pleasure. I’m thinking about taking you home later and fucking you on my strap. What if someone walked in right now? What if they saw little miss perfect bent over a desk, taking my fingers in her pussy like a slut?” Gigi’s mind went numb at the ideas presented to her. If she was honest, part of her wanted to have someone walk in. She shook the thought. She’d explore that another time. For now, she needed Crystal to make good on her filthy words. 

“Crystal, please!”

“Please what baby?”

“Do it. Do it all. Anything you want.” Crystal’s breath was jagged and sharp and Gigi could tell just how much of an effect she had on the woman. 

“If only the whole school knew what a slut Gigi Goode is.” Crystal pushed her finger into to the second knuckle. Gigi’s body was so needy that she felt like crying. She maintained that she was the one in charge, she had control, but she knew full well that the notion was comically incorrect. 

“That’s what I am right? I’m your slut? Why don’t you make your little slut cum all over your desk and then take me home hmm?” Gigi knew she was being bold again, something that would either pay off fantastically, or come back to bite her in the ass. This time, it definitely paid off. 

“Pushing back on my finger already? How pathetic! I haven’t even started with you yet. Just look at yourself, I’ve only just begun and you’re legs are already shaking!”Crystal drew back her finger and pushed a second one in along side the first. Gigi thrust her hips back in a blatant attempt to take Crystal deeper. 

“You better shut your mouth so nobody hears you. Or would you like that too? From the look of it, it sounds like you’ve got an exhibition kink.” As much as Gigi wished she could deny the claim, she knew it was true. The telltale shake in her body was a dead giveaway. 

“Is that what you want? You want me to fuck you while everyone watches the way you take me like a good girl?” The only answer Gigi gave was a high pitched whine that reverberated off the classroom walls. The idea turned her on more than she would like to admit. Crystal’s fingers moved at an industrious pace, shaking the desk with each movement. She crooked them inside Gigi, brushing against a spot that made Gigi’s moans turn into a warbled scream. 

“I said _shut up_. This isn’t sound proof like the music rooms. We don’t want anyone else hearing your moaning do we? That’s only for me now.” Gigi nodded furiously as Crystal’s free fingers lodged in her mouth to silence her. She swirled her tongue around the tips of Crystal’s fingers and licked around them. She felt her body pitch froward slightly when Crystal’s thumb brushed over her clit. Her legs wrapped around Crystal’s body as she buried her head in the older woman’s shoulder. 

“God Gigi, you’re all lollipops and rainbows on the outside but deep down, you’re a depraved little girl, desperate for anyone to come by and fuck her.” Gigi could barely keep herself together as she came around Crystal’s fingers in a loud moan that was definitely audible to anyone on the floor. Her legs shook and twitched around Crystal as the older woman guided her through her orgasm. She removed her fingers, much to Gigi’s dismay, but the feeling was quickly remedied by Crystal’s lips finding hers. 

The kiss was actually quite gentle, a surprise from Crystal’s previous actions and words. When they broke apart a weak whimper snuck out of Gigi’s throat. 

“Your lips taste so good baby. Makes me wonder what the rest of you tastes like.” Crystal’s chest was heaving and her pupils were blown wide. She began to reach the fingers that had been inside Gigi toward her mouth, but the student intercepted them and placed them in her own mouth, sucking the slick off of the woman’s hands. 

“Well now I guess you’re gonna have to find out aren’t you?” She giggled at the shocked look on Crystal’s face that was soon replaced by and impressed smirk. 

“Put your clothes on and get in my car. I can’t give you extra credit but I can certainly _tutor_ you in a few things.” 

“Something makes me think I’ll like that even more.” Gigi hummed. She pulled her clothes on and smoothed her hair before following Crystal out of the room. 

The entire ride back to Crystal’s apartment was filled with the teacher mumbling filthy words to Gigi and gripping the inside of Gigi’s thigh. The moment they arrived inside Crystal’s apartment Gigi found herself stripped of all her clothes again, and picked up by Crystal. The woman walked them back through her home, kicking open a door and throwing Gigi onto her bed. She shut the door behind them and rounded on Gigi again. 

“I fucked you not even thirty minutes ago and you’re already wet again? You’re an insatiable little thing.” Gigi felt a flash of heat dance across her cheeks. The change of setting made Gigi properly comprehend the intimacy of the situation. Something about Crystal taking her home was an intoxicating thought. 

“Crys please don’t tease anymore, I really wanna cum again!” Crystal looked down on her in disgust. She shoved Gigi back from her previously dainty and upright position. She pressed her tongue into Gigi’s cunt, taking a long lick right up the center and letting her teeth nip lightly at the girl’s clit. 

Before Gigi could thread her fingers into Crystal’s puffy green hair, the woman was gone again and rummaging through her closet. Gigi crawled off the bed and padded over to where Crystal stood. She hooked her arms around Crystal’s waist and dipped her hands under the woman’s shirt. She could feel Crystal’s breath hitch as her fingers brushed over a piece of metal that speared her nipple. Crystal had far too many clothes on for Gigi’s liking. This was swiftly remedied when Crystal allowed her to pull her shirt off. Her pants quickly followed the first garment to it’s new home on the floor. 

Crystal reached up to the top shelf and retrieved a box. She flipped the top off and produced a dark purple strap on. Gigi’s heartbeat traveled south quicker than birds in the fall. Crystal’s hands found Gigi’s tiny waist and guided her back to the bed. She sat the brunette down and stepped back to wriggle the harness on and attach the dildo. When she had secured the toy, she returned her attention to the needy girl on her bed. 

Gigi let her legs fall open in a silent beg for Crystal to take her. The woman grinned smugly at her and leaned over so that their bodies were flush against each other. The head of the false cock bumped against Gigi’s clit occasionally. 

Crystal kissed up Gigi’s neck and found her way to the girl’s lips. She captured them once more and bit down on Gigi’s bottom lip, pulling it until it was swollen and red. She looked down at her handiwork before placing open-mouthed kisses all the way down Gigi’s clavicles and chest. She continued until she reached Gigi’s nipple. She sucked the hardened bud into the warm cavern of her mouth. 

Gigi was quick to pull her close and buck against the strap between her legs. Crystal’s talented tongue skimmed over Gigi’s breasts and stomach, leaving bite marks and love bruises absolutely everywhere. 

“There we go.” Crystal mused, gazing down at the bruising she’d created. “Now you’ll remember who you belong to. You think you’re ready for me now?”

The response was immediate. “Please? I’ll be good, I promise!” The guarantee was all Crystal needed to go ahed. 

All it took was one well timed roll of her hips for Crystal to bury the strap up to the hilt inside Gigi. She looked down to determine the girl’s comfort and was met with a pair of eyes rolled back in Gigi’s head and the loudest moan she had ever heard. 

“ _Crystal!_ Fucking hell, you’re so big!” Crystal drew her hips back and roughly snapped into the girl beneath her. Gigi lurched forward and released another moan that was just slightly too loud. 

“So loud. Do you want the neighbors to know you’re a filthy slut who bends over for anyone who asks?” Crystal paces her thrusts so as not to hurt the girl under her, but enough to keep Gigi constantly on edge. 

“Let them hear! I want the whole neighborhood to hear how good you fuck me!” Crystal was taken aback with the way Gigi could match her energy. She knew what she was into wasn’t necessarily considered _‘normal’_ , so the way an eighteen year old student was able to reflect her was astounding. 

“God you’re so fucking beautiful. So good for me, so pretty on my cock.” Crystal purred in Gigi’s ear. She lifted the girl into her and placed her on her lap. She spun the girl around and had her face a floor length mirror that adorned the wall. 

“You look so good when you’re all spread out and riding me. Love how you open up your legs for me. Maybe I should bring my strap to class and fuck you during my lesson.” 

“Anywhere! You can fuck me anywhere you want!” Gigi couldn’t stop staring at herself in the mirror. The way her tits bounced each time she ground her hips back into Crystal’s thrusts, the way her folds spread around the silicone that disappeared deep inside her body. It was all hypnotizing to watch. Crystal’s hand snaked up her body and attached to her throat, putting just enough pressure that Gigi’s senses honed in on the pounding she was receiving. 

“Another pretty sight, my hand looks good around your throat doesn’t it baby?” The force on her windpipe meant that the only response Gigi could provide was a stiff nod and digging her short nails into Crystal’s thighs. 

“F-fuck Crys— _more!_ I need more!” The wish was granted when Crystal pushed Gigi’s face down into the mattress and continued fucking her relentlessly. The new angle gave Crystal more power and leverage, along with a deeper angle with which to rut into Gigi with. 

It didn’t take much more for Crystal to have Gigi on edge. A couple deep thrusts and rough swipes over her clit had Gigi clenching around the intrusion and sinking back into Crystal’s arms. The moment her brain function worked again she pulled herself off Crystal and began unfastening the buckles of the harness. She tugged it off and threw it to the side before looking up at a curious Crystal. 

“What are you doing Gigi?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m gonna eat you out. I wanna make you cum too!” Gigi’s determined face made Crystal’s heart flip-flop in a way she wouldn’t like to discuss. 

“Come put that mouth to work baby. Show me how grateful you are to me for being so good to you.” Gigi nodded happily and adjusted herself so that Crystal lay flat and she rested between her tanned thighs. She ghosted over Crystal’s thighs before gently pulling them apart and revealing the previously concealed layer of arousal that coated Crystal’s pussy. 

A tentative lick gave Gigi a sound she never knew she needed. Crystals moans were high and sweet, a melody the young woman never knew she needed. Gigi decided she wanted to hear as many of them for as long as she possibly could. She continued to lick into her teacher, her shame left behind hours ago. Crystal rode her face with abandon, using Gigi’s mouth for her own pleasure and nothing else. Gigi tired to say something to Crystal, but was quickly stopped. 

“Don’t you know it’s bad manners to talk with your mouth full? I really am going to have to tutor you if you’re this hopeless!” Crystal’s voice was scratched and weighted. The lust ridden tone made Gigi press her legs together again. 

Within the next few minutes Gigi was able to work Crystal up to her climax. The woman cursed loudly as various obscenities spilled forward from her lips. She pulled Gigi’s hair so hard that the girl was sure she’d have a small bald patch if they kept this up. When Crystal came down, she fell back against the duvet and brought Gigi down with her. The brunette sighed happily in her ducked out state and cuddled into Crystal’s side. The older woman let her have the moment of softness. 

“If that’s your tutoring then I’d like to sign up for everyday until I’m the best artist ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um yeah anyway... so that was something...that I have now brought to this earth...I’m so sorry
> 
> Tumblr: ForeignMooney


	9. Gigi/Crystal/Nicky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: Size kink, mommy kink (not age play though cause that makes me uncomfy), blowjobs, Nicky with black hair because fuck you (or me idk what our dynamic is baby ;) )
> 
> This was an anonymous request via Tumblr
> 
> Im aware that this is a very devising kink, so if it’s not your thing or you don’t wanna read it just love on and I’ll have another chapter by Tuesday at the absolute latest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I was letting my metaphorical dick swing in the wind as I sometimes do since I am a ✨whore✨ and I came back with a fuck ton of hickeys and one of my moms (who I’m quarantined with and is very tired of my bullshit) gave me the ‘I didn’t raise you like this’ look and the other just gave me a fist bump, so that’s how I’m doing
> 
> Enjoy~Moons💞

  
  


“Oh no. Absolutely not princess. You can’t wear that in public.” 

“What? Why not?!” Crystal whined, turning to her partners who sat behind her. Gigi stared her down while Nicky leaned forward, resting her arms on her legs and looking Crystal up and down hungrily. 

“It’s a lovely outfit.”

“So what’s the issue?!” Crystal was beginning to get frustrated with the constant denying of her choices. The last hour had been a tedious process for her. They had been trying to pick out a dress for Crystal to wear to a gala they were attending. They had been through nearly every dress in their shared closets, looking for one they could all agree on. 

Crystal demanded more color and more skin, while Nicky and Gigi maintained that she not wear the dress she sewed muppets to, and wear something that could actually be considered as clothes. The current problem being levied, was that they were running out of dresses and the maroon dress with an open back and low neckline had just been vetoed. 

“Seriously, I don’t understand what’s wrong with this one!”

“What’s wrong with it, my love, is that it’s a beautiful dress. It would be a shame to rip it off of you in front of hundreds of people wouldn’t it?”

“Nicky-“

“That’s not her name is it?” Gigi spoke up, leaning forward in a mirrored image of Nicky’s pose. Crystal’s face rouged slightly, but she re-phrased her statement regardless. 

“ _Mommy_ , we don’t have time to get a new one! And besides, if you could keep it in your pants more often, then we wouldn’t have this issue!” Crystal’s frustration was boiling over in an uncharacteristic tantrum, born of her tiredness and the pile of rejected clothing next to her. 

If the dark looks that took over both Nicky and Gigi’s faces was any indicator, Crystal was in deep shit. Gigi sprang forward and tightly gripped Crystal’s chin, drawing the shorter woman up to her level and yet still somehow looking down on her. 

“What did you fucking say to us? Have we taught you nothing about how to be good? I guess Nicky’s gonna have to clean out that bratty mouth of yours.” Hissed Gigi, eyes glinting with a familiar rush of energy that only came out when Crystal had misbehaved. 

“Go get her strap. Not the small one either.” Gigi let Crystal go and sent her on her way with a sharp slap on the ass. Crystal scurried away and returned a minute later with both straps in her hands. Nicky’s was considerably longer and wider than Gigi’s. The French woman had always enjoyed pushing Crystal’s limits and seeing how much she could take. 

“Get out of that dress and get on your knees.” Nicky barked. Crystal immediately complied, shucking the dress and sinking to her knees in front of the two women. Nicky slid her harness on and tightened the straps before fixing the large member to the harness. 

“I _still_ don’t see what I said wrong. It’s fucking true and you know it.” 

“Watch your mouth. Do you really think it’s a good idea to talk to me like that? Open your mouth. It’s time you remember your place.” Nicky gripped Crystal’s jaw as Gigi had done before, pressing on the hollows of the girl’s cheeks to force her mouth open. 

“And if I don’t?”

“We don’t need to worry about that baby. You will open that dirty mouth for us and suck Nicky off, because you’re a cockslut. You love getting fucked by us and you know you won’t be unless you do what we say, so quit being a brat and open that mouth so you can suck Nicky’s cock.” Gigi leered down at Crystal, regarding her as though she was the most disobedient person to ever exist. 

“Gee-“

“That’s not my name. Say my name or you get nothing.”

“Mommy!” Crystal huffed out, pouting like a child and not behaving much better. “I’m not acting like a brat!” 

“Oh really? _Open your mouth_.” Nicky challenged. Crystal realized her contradiction and opened her mouth for Nicky, who hummed happily and petted Crystal’s hair. 

“What’s your color baby?”

“Green Mommy, please fuck my mouth.” Crystal beamed and batted her eyelashes, a look she knew neither woman could resist. She stuck her tongue out and leaned forward, placing a tiny lick on the head of the cock. She wrapped her hand around Nicky and pushed back into the raven haired beauty’s hips. She knew well enough how to maneuver and manipulate the toy to give Nicky pleasure as well. 

Crystal slowly wrapped her mouth around the toy and began taking it down her throat. Nicky looked down on her girlfriend, gently tangling her fingers in Crystal’s unruly red hair. Crystal had about six inches down her throat before she began to struggle. 

“That’s it baby, choke on Nicky’s cock. Since apparently that’s the only way you can shut the fuck up. Look how good you look with Nicky stuffing your throat full.” Gigi purred provocatively. She bent down to Crystal’s level and brushed the woman’s hair back. She held it behind her head so that she could focus on the task provided to her. 

Crystal hummed happily and relaxed her throat, allowing Nicky to slide all the way in. She hallowed her cheeks and let Nicky thrust forward into her mouth. The brunette pushed the strap back to the hilt and held it there. Crystal looked up at her girlfriend who beamed down at her with pride radiating off of her. The sight of Gigi holding Crystal’s hair back whilst the redhead gagged slightly around her strap was beautiful to her. 

The sloppy sounds coming from her mouth as Nicky fucked into it wouldn’t turn most people on, but Crystal wasn’t most people. Nicky wanted nothing more than to kiss the reddened and swollen lips that belonged to Crystal. Each time she thrust into Crystal’s mouth the harness of the strap brushed back against her clit, allowing her to build her way up to her climax. 

“Such a good girl letting me fuck your throat, gonna make me cum soon.” Nicky rasped. Her thrusts became erratic and rough as she approached the edge. With a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a grunt, she buried the toy in Crystal’s mouth and held her there as she rode out the shockwaves of her orgasm. 

When she pulled out, Gigi let Crystal’s hair fall back down. The Latina coughed a little before looking up at Nicky. 

“Thank you mommy. Can you please fuck me now?” Gigi nodded happily and scooped Crystal up into her arms, carrying her over to their bed and laying her down. She sat next to the woman and began peppering her face and chest in light kisses. Crystal giggled at the tickling touches and hugged Gigi close as the brunette continued her flurry of kissing. She made her way up and over the swell of Crystal’s breasts, stopping momentarily to nip slightly at Crystal’s nipples. She continued her path down Crystal’s stomach and to her hips where she sucked a dark hickey just over the woman’s hip bone. 

“Mommy, please!” The whine that fell from Crystal’s lips made Gigi smile against her skin. Gigi but down on the soft flesh of Crystal’s thigh, leaving a ring of teeth marks behind. 

“Mine.” The simple statement sent a dizzying rush of arousal through Crystal’s body. 

“ _Yours!_ ” She echoed, taking Nicky’s hand in her own and watching as Gigi teased her thighs. Her legs twitched with each movement that brought Gigi closer to her core. When the younger woman finally made contact, Crystal felt as though she would explode. 

“ _Fuck_ , mommy! That feels so good, please give me more!” Crystal’s begging earned her a pair of fingers deep inside her, along with Gigi’s skillful tongue lapping at her wetness. Nicky kissed up the side of Crystal’s neck, forcing her to divide her attention between the two women. Gigi’s lips latched onto Crystal’s clit and sucked the bundle of nerves into her mouth. The cry she let out was ungodly. 

“Aww does our little princess like that? Tell Gigi how she’s making you feel.” Nicky cooed in Crystal’s ear. 

“Mommy it feels so good, I love it when you eat me out! I’m gonna cum soon so please don’t stop!” 

“You’re going to cum already? Well that’s no good baby, I haven’t even gotten to fuck you properly yet!” Gigi withdrew from Crystal’s pussy, much to the woman’s disappointment. 

“W-wait! No please, come back I need- _holy fuck!_ ” Crystal’s sentence was interrupted by Gigi grabbing hold of her hips and pulling her onto her strap. Crystal’s knees went weak immediately and she could hear Nicky snicker behind her. 

“What? Does that feel good baby?” Nicky teased Crystal, who was in no state to respond. The sharp snap of Gigi’s hips as she drove forward into Crystal was drawing moans and whines from deep inside the redhead’s chest. Her mouth hung ajar as she felt herself tightening around Gigi. 

“Gotta get you nice and warmed up so you can take Nicky too. It’d be a shame if she didn’t get to make you cum too wouldn’t it?” Crystal nodded vehemently and dug her nails into Gigi’s arms as the woman thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around Gigi and pulled her flush against her body as she came. She let Gigi kiss her and moaned into her girlfriend’s mouth. 

“Think you can take me now? You’re pretty wet so I don’t think it should be an issue. Right princess?” Nicky ran her fingers up Crystal’s pussy and showed the Latina the thick layer of slick that coated her fingers. 

“No mommy, I can take you!” Crystal assured, putting a soft smile on Nicky’s face. The French woman carefully lined up with Crystal’s entrance and pushed slightly in. She immediately stopped when Crystal winced slightly. 

“Are you okay my love? We don’t have to if you’re tired or you don’t want to!” Nicky’s quick change in demeanor served as a reminder for both Gigi and Crystal of why they loved the woman so much. No matter how aloof and collected she seemed, underneath it all she was just a big dork with an even bigger heart. 

“No, please mommy, I want your cock! You’re just so big inside me! You fill me up so good, _please!_ ” Crystal whimpered, looking up trustingly at Nicky. The French woman felt a surge of love and appreciation for her girlfriend before gently pushing forward into Crystal. She took her time, knowing it was a bit of a stretch but that her partner would stop her if it was too much. 

The head of the toy brushed against the soft spot inside Crystal that made a strangled moan rip from her throat. Gigi’s hands caressed and stroked Crystal’s skin, soothing her mind from the dull ache she still felt. 

“You okay baby? Tell me when I can move alright?” 

“You can move Mommy! I wanna take it!” Crystal canted her hips back against Nicky in an attempt to encourage her. 

“Oh believe me baby,” Nicky murmured, “you’ll take it all.” Crystal felt blood rush through her ears as Nicky finally fully entered her. Crystal let out a high pitched keening noise as she arched her back up off the bedsheets. Nicky’s lips locked onto her and enveloped her into a comforting kiss. The slight roll of her hips jarred Crystal, who whimpered. Her hands flew to Nicky’s back, leaving angry red marks all down the expanse of the woman’s back. Nicky hissed in pain, choosing to bite down on Crystal’s lip in retaliation. 

“You’re doing such a good job princess. So good taking Nicky like that. You’re our perfect girl.” Gigi praised, petting Crystal’s hair and placing small kisses on her face. Crystal’s mouth had fallen open in a breathless moan once Nicky had begun moving at a consistent pace. Gigi consumed Crystal’s needy whimpers, kissing her deeply and reaching down to brush against her clit. 

The way her entire body curled so desperately into their combined touch showed both women how close Crystal was. Her pleasured nosies soon devolved into babbling and pleading for release. She could practically feel her heartbeat in her throbbing pussy. 

“Please mommy, I wanna cum! Can I please?” Crystal was pushing her hips back into Nicky’s deliberately rough thrusts. Her tongue poked out of the side of her mouth, a cute little quirk of hers that both Gigi and Nicky could never get enough of. 

“Of course princess. You were so good for us.” Gigi pushed Crystal’s hair to the side and relished the way her girlfriend’s hands curled on Nicky’s chest as a brace when the full force of her orgasm struck. 

After a few moment, her body went limp under Nicky. The brunette slowly pulled out and cradled a very sleepy Crystal in her arms. 

“How are you feeling baby? We weren’t too rough?” Nicky’s soft whisper returned Crystal to the present. She shook her head lazily and cupped Nicky’s cheek to pull her into a languid kiss. When they broke apart she did the same for Gigi. 

“Thank you mommy. I feel so empty now...” Crystal almost sounded remorseful about letting Nicky remove the strap from inside her. The two women chuckled at Crystal’s sleepy musings. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up yeah? You can’t sleep like this. You’ll regret it the next morning.” Crystal groaned at Gigi’s very valid point. She knew the youngest was correct, but she didn’t want to move. Eventually, she allowed Nicky to cart her off to the shower where the woman had to hold her up to actually get her clean. 

When they returned to their bedroom, Gigi had changed the sheets that had been ruined. She peeled back the soft silk bedding and Crystal readily climbed in. The fucked-out woman turned on her side and made grabby hands at her girlfriends. The pair let out a collective sigh and each chose a side to cuddle Crystal from. It was only a matter of minutes before Nicky had drifted off, and Crystal wasn’t far behind. Gigi was the only one with an unfazed mind. 

“Hey mommy,”

“What’s up baby?”

“I’m wearing the muppet dress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse that this is bad, I just got a new puppy and he’s very excited about everything so I don’t have much time to write rn!
> 
> Tumblr: @foreignmooney


	10. Gigi/Nicky/Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: jealousy, a little possessiveness, exhibitionism, public sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hi! It’s me, back again and this time fielding a request from @Georgina Goode (iconic username btw) sorry this took me forever, my requests list is sorted by both time of asking and how excited I am to write it so yeah! Enjoy~Moons!💞

  
  


Flashing lights, powerful base, the smell of spilled drinks and sweat. These were just a few of the things Gigi both loved and hated about nightclubs. Another thing she loved was being able to dress up and make herself beautiful. She knew she was captivating. Her girlfriends Nicky and Crystal reassured her each and every day and whenever she was sad. 

It was a warm autumn night, the leaves still green with the last shreds of summer.Nicky and Crystal had brought Gigi to their favorite nightclub to celebrate the designer’s newest line of clothing receiving some of the best reviews in recent history. Gigi felt on top of the world and having her partners by her side made it even better. 

The trio made a striking group, each undeniably beautiful but all in their own separate ways. Nicky was a classic beauty, soft features with just the right amount of sharp bone structure. Pretty blue eyes and short blonde hair with an eternally tanned glow. Crystal was more of a vibrant and charming type of attractive. With her million dollar smile and her flashing eyes, it was hard not to instantly fall in love with her. Even the god awful mullet and horrendously clashing clothes that she she sported so proudly were cute on her. 

Gigi was nothing short of supermodel gorgeous. With her wavy auburn hair and her picture perfect body, she was almost like a drawing. Her impeccable fashion sense only aided her looks. Needless to say, when they all went out it was quite a sight.

Gigi wore a little black dress that she had made. It exposed her shoulders and back with a small cutout on the front. Golden hoop earrings and bracelets complimented the look. Crystal went with a pastel pink dress that exposed a fair amount of her ample chest, but only because had once Gigi said she loved it. Nicky had opted for a pair of impossibly tight black pants with a black crop top that was decorated by lovely gold metal working. 

When their Uber dropped them off outside the club all three women were already riding a small buzz. None of them wanted to pay fourteen dollars for a shot, so they had elected to do a few before arriving. The bright red sign in cursive lettering that read ‘Fame’ looked over the entrance. Thanks to a connection with the owner, a wonderful woman named Miss Fame, they were able to skip the lengthy line of people who looked less than thrilled by the newcomer’s privilege. 

The deep thrumming base pulsates in each woman’s body even from outside the club. Inside, it was even more noticeable. It almost made them feel as though they themselves were electric. Crystal made a beeline for the bar, purchasing a whisky on the rocks for Nicky, a fruity cocktail for herself, and a vodka soda for Gigi. When she returned to the table Nicky had managed to snag, Gigi was already off dancing. The alcohol was clearly flowing in the smallest woman’s veins. The usual inhibitions she would feel about dancing in a crowd of strangers had melted away like the last snowfall before spring. 

Crystal deposited the drinks on the coasters and immediately noticed a pretty blonde girl staring at Gigi. The woman was short, but clearly well built, probably with some martial arts background. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She sort of reminded both women of a pixie. The little pink mini dress that clung to her curves and made her look almost like a doll just somehow seemed very on brand for her. She was sitting at a table with a very pretty black woman in a striking black and white pantsuit, and a shorter Asian woman who looked like she was either a complete bitch, or the nicest person you’d ever meet. 

Nicky could see Gigi’s complete lack of awareness as cute and endearing, but she was also conscious of how it could be an issue. While she could confidently say that she and Crystal weren’t jealous types, when it came to Gigi all bets were off. To be fair, if you had a partner as gorgeous as her, you’d feel the same. Gigi was completely oblivious to the stares she was receiving from the blonde woman. She had found one of her friends, a peppy woman named Jan, and the two were dancing together happily. 

After a few more songs and a few more drinks, the mystery blonde woman stood up from her table, earning a few encouraging whoops and hollers from her friends. She turned around and flashed them a grin and a middle finger up. She made her way through the crowd towards Gigi and began talking to her. 

Nicky could feel a sharp pang of jealousy when Gigi smiled and laughed her genuine laugh at something the woman said. The hand Gigi placed on her shoulder didn’t make it any better. Jan had disappeared with a Middle Eastern looking woman to god knows where, leaving Gigi alone. Nicky and Crystal simultaneously stood up and knocked back the last of their drinks before moving forward to try and pierce through the crowd. 

The dance floor was submerged at a lower level than the bar and tables that wrapped around the walls. From the higher vantage point they could see Gigi and the stranger, but actually moving through the massive crowd of wasted gays dancing like maniacs was easier said than done. By the time they had even gotten a few feet away from their table, Gigi was already dancing with the woman. The blonde’s hands were on Gigi’s hips while Gigi arched back into the touch, grinding and swaying her body. 

Nicky and Crystal could see the way Gigi’s mouth hung open slightly in an all too familiar sigh that only came out when she was touched how she liked it. That was all the fuel they needed to storm through the crowd, pushing little twinks who had drunk their body weight in booze out of the way. 

When they reached the pair of dancing women, Gigi finally looked over at them. A sly smile took over her face as she ground back against the woman behind her. The cold stares from Nicky and Crystal let the young woman know she was in big trouble. 

“Oh hi Nicky, Crystal. This is Brianna. Isn’t she just _so_ hot?” Gigi giggled, continuing to shake her hips against Brianna’s. The blonde woman named Brianna had yet to add up that the woman she was dancing with was not available. 

“Gigi. Come with us for a minute baby.” Crystal grabbed Gigi’s hand and pulled her away from the woman. 

“Don’t worry Bri! I’ll be back soon!” She called out reassuringly. 

“Like hell you will. What the fuck were you doing out there?!” Nicky’s tone was chastising and cold, making Gigi’s spine tingle in anticipation of what was to come. She knew that dancing on another woman would rile her girlfriends up, and that was exactly what she wanted to do. 

“I was just dancing! _Besides_ , you two were busy!”

“I bet you think you’re real cute dancing with that woman. Letting her put her hands on what’s ours. Well let’s just see how cute you are later when we get you home.” Crystal pushed Gigi up against the wall behind them and slotted her leg between Gigi’s. She could feel the wetness that pooled between Gigi’s pale thighs. 

“Take them off.” 

“Wait, _what_...?” Gigi was confused, despite the fact that she knew what was being asked of her. Nicky held out her hand expectantly as Crystal repeated the order. 

“Take your panties off and give them to Nicky. Since you wanna play around, we’re gonna play around.” Crystal didn’t wait for Gigi to comply, instead spreading her legs and pulling the girl’s underwear off. She placed them in Nicky’s hands, who promptly threw them in the trash. 

“Now then, you see your little friend over there?” Gigi nodded. “I want you to keep eye contact with her while I fuck your brains out.” The moan that Gigi had to stifle was obscene. Crystal smirked down at her and pushed her dress dress up slightly, enough to give her access but not quite enough to let other patrons to catch on to what was happening. 

Crystal leaned in and kissed Gigi’s neck teasingly. She nipped at the skin and sucked a small hickey into the side of Gigi’s neck before soothing the bruising with her tongue. She continued the assault on Gigi’s sensitive skin until the woman under her was struggling to hold back moans. 

“ _Cr-Crystal!_ ” Gigi’s breathing was labored and her voice thick with want, “Please just take me home, _please!_ ” 

“I didn’t know you were so sensitive princess! You better quiet down now, we wouldn’t want someone to figure out you were about to get the life fucked out of you would we baby?” Gigi bit down on her lip and shook her head, gazing up into Nicky’s predatory eyes. She felt small under the gaze, despite only being a few inches shorter than her. 

When Crystal’s hand slipped between her legs, Gigi’s head fell back against the wall, sending a small spike shot through her body that rode the line of pleasure and pain. The only contact from her girlfriend was her fingers ghosting over Gigi’s upper thighs. The younger woman wrapped a leg around Crystal and pulled her closer. When Crystal’s long fingers swiped over her soaking cunt she doubled over in the woman’s arms with an embarrassingly loud moan. She was sure that people had overheard, but was too scared to look up and find out. 

“Stop it please! I hate when you tease so much!”

“ _Oh really?_ If you hate my teasing so much then why are you moaning?” 

The flood of wetness that was trickling down her thighs was pathetic at best. In perfect synchronization, Nicky sucked down on her pulse point while Crystal inserted a finger into Gigi. The noise Gigi let out was akin to an elongated whimper. Her eyes flew open at the stimulus and she found herself staring right into Brianna’s bright blue eyes. 

“ _Fuck_ , Crystal! She’s looking, you made your point!” As much as Gigi wanted Crystal to get her off, she wasn’t ready to admit how much being fucked in public was turning her on. Crystal didn’t slow whatsoever, instead she shifted her hand and brushed over Gigi’s throbbing clit, eliciting a high pitched wail as her head fell forward onto Crystal’s shoulder. 

“That’s the idea baby. Let her watch. Let her see how well you take my fingers. Pick that pretty head up, I wanna see your face when I make you cum in front of all these people.” Crystals free hand grabbed Gigi’s ass, dragging her flush against her and subsequently pushing her fingers further into Gigi. 

“Crys, please, you feel so good!” Gigi was sure now that people had to be aware of what was transpiring. She knew for a fact that she looked like a wreck, and that Brianna’s eyes were watching her as Nicky and Crystal worked her up together. The feeling of another woman’s wistful eyes on her as her girlfriend fucked her was intoxicating. 

“Looks like she’s gonna cum soon Crys.” Nicky said in an amused fashion. Gigi nodded along with the observation, feeling herself clenching down on Crystal’s rapidly moving fingers. Every inch of Gigi felt oversensitive as the tips of Crystal’s fingers brushed deep inside her. She felt herself draw closer and closer to the edge before falling over in with a scream, muffled courtesy of Nicky’s hand. Her legs jerked as Crystal continued to fuck her, each time her finger pressed into her clit it felt as though she was seeing a new color. 

“There you go pretty girl, now you remember who you belong to, yeah?” Gigi moaned high in her throat as Nicky adjusted her dress and fixed her hair. “Go tell your friend we’re leaving.” Nicky sent Gigi on her way with a little pat on the ass as she trotted off. The pair watched smugly as Gigi explained to Bri that she would not be returning. The blonde woman looked up at Nicky and Crystal, who both threw a self-satisfied smirk her way before Crystal slipped her fingers into her mouth, making the stranger blush. After a minute of animated conversation Gigi skipped away and practically threw herself into Nicky’s arms. 

“So, are you gonna take me home and make me scream your name or do you have something else planned?”

“You’re something else Gigi Goode. Call an Uber.” Nicky chuckled and hugged her girlfriend tight. Gigi fished her phone out of her bag and summoned a car for them. The ride back to their apartment was permeated by Gigi’s hushed whispering into Nicky’s ear, quiet enough that the driver couldn’t hear, but just loud enough that Nicky could make out the filthy things Gigi was saying. 

Just seconds after the door to their home swung shut, Nicky’s lips were prying Gigi’s open and licking into her mouth. The low whine that jumped from Gigi’s throat when Nicky’s fingers trailed up her thigh was adorable. Crystal wasted no time ushering the two away from the doorway and back to their bedroom. 

Gigi jumped up onto the bed, stripping herself of her clothing and wiggling her ass at Nicky who couldn’t help but laugh at how eager the younger woman was to be fucked. She settled down next to her, pulling her into her lap after shedding her outfit. 

“Such a pretty girl. You’re so beautiful baby. We love you so much.” Nicky hummed appreciatively, kissing Gigi deeply. The brunette sighed happily into the embrace, looping her arms around Nicky’s neck as the French woman’s circled her waist. Sitting pretty on the apex of Nicky’s thigh made Gigi realize how wet she was. The feeling of Nicky’s thigh against her center was almost what she needed, but not quite enough. 

“Been thinking about this all night. Please Nicky, you have no idea how bad I want you!” Gigi bit down on Nicky’s shoulder, drawing a surprised gasp from the woman at the sudden shock of pain. Crystal slid in behind Gigi, reaching around and gently pushing her finger against the woman’s clit. 

“Fuck off Crys, you already had your turn!” Nicky joked, shooing Crystal’s hand away and laying Gigi back on the sheets. Gigi giggled and kissed Nicky again, though it was short lived when the blonde broke away. She slowly made her way down Gigi’s lean frame, placing open mouthed kisses on every inch of skin she could see. When she finally reached Gigi’s soaking pussy, she leaned in and gently licked a stripe up the center. 

A breathy sigh from Gigi was all the confirmation to continue that she needed. Nicky flattened her tongue against Gigi, allowing the girl to buck against her. From her place behind her, Crystal was able to play with Gigi’s perky breasts, kneading them and tugging at her nipples. Nicky gently teased Gigi’s hole with her tongue before moving up to ghost over her clit. 

Nicky slowly pushed a finger into Gigi stopping and admiring the way the girl’s eyes fluttered shut and her hips stuttered forward to try and take Nicky deeper. Lapping at Gigi’s clit and pumping a finger in and out of her, Nicky could tell that Gigi was already close. She added another finger, keeping one arm around Gigi’s waist to hold her steady. Gigi’s hips bucked wildly against Nicky’s tongue she sprinted after her release. Gigi strained against Nicky’s strong hold, whining as the blonde dipped back down to run her tongue through Gigi’s soaking folds. 

“Such a good girl, you gonna cum for Nicky soon?” Crystal licked the shell of Gigi’s ear, drawing a shiver from the woman under her. Nicky’s fingers increased their pace, moving fast enough that her knuckles caught slightly on Gigi’s entrance. She pulled away to kiss the insides of Gigi’s thighs and add a few hickeys to the milky skin. 

“Yeah! Gonna cum soon, please Nicky, just a little more!” Nicky swiftly obliged, latching her lips onto Gigi’s clit and sucking it into her mouth in one deft motion that had the brunette screaming out in pleasure. 

When Gigi’s brain finally cleared, she was greeted with the sight of Nicky and Crystal smiling over her. She yawned and crawled into Crystal’s lap, settling down in a little curled up ball and nuzzling her girlfriend’s neck. Nicky brushed her hair to the side and placed a loving kiss on her shoulder. 

“Maybe I should dance on strangers more often...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say it with me: “We’re all going to hell, but it’s fine cause Moons is hot.”
> 
> Thanks for calling me hot 😚 anyway, me and my fucked up brain are gonna go eat another bag of chocolate chips!
> 
> Tumblr: @ForeignMooney


	11. Gigi/Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: spitting, edging, overstimulation, dom/sub, bondage, Crystal with cat ears (like a headband thingy, please don’t ask)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This absolutely sinful piece of writing is another request from @frankenvenus based off of more art by @methydologigi, because you’re both sinners
> 
> This was...something else to write...
> 
> Enjoy~Moons!💞

“What would you say if I asked you to spit on me?” 

Gigi nearly choked on her morning coffee when Crystal asked her. The question came completely out of the blue and she was shocked that Crystal would even ask such a thing. Not that she wouldn’t be willing to try, but she had never guess that her girlfriend would be into that. 

“I-uh, I guess I’d say I’d do it but where did this come from all of a sudden?” 

“I don’t really know...I kinda just think you’re like, you know, the _sexiest_ person ever to exist, and that it would be hot if you spit on me.” Crystal’s lips curled into a sly smile. She enjoyed the way that she was able to get her girlfriend to blush. It didn’t happen often, but the pretty pink flush on her face was adorable. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I can do that. You better get ready for work if you want a ride though!” Gigi began gathering her things for work. Crystal yawned and stretched like a cat on the couch, not moving at all. 

“I took the day off Gee, it’s hard working every day!” 

“Crystal...you’re a freelance artist...you go to the studio and you don’t have a manager. How did you take a day off?“ Gigi paused to glance over at her puzzled looking girlfriend. 

“It’s really easy, I just don’t go to the studio! I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!”

“I am. You literally forgot to put pants on for our date last week.” 

“Gee! That’s not fair! You know I can’t read!” Crystal whined, crossing her arms with a pouty face. 

“I-that makes no fucking sense. You’re lucky you’re cute, it saves you.” Gigi placed a quick kiss on the tip of Crystal’s nose before scurrying our the door to ensure she was on time. 

Leaving Crystal to her own devices was not a good choice. 

——~——

It was some time around noon when Gigi took her lunch break. She worked in downtown Los Angeles at a fashion magazine where she designed the clothes for the models, and even modeled her creations on occasion. Her best friend Nicky also worked with her, which was both a blessing and a curse since the French woman was a ball of chaos on her best days, and a force of nature from hell on her worst.

The two blondes were just sitting down to eat lunch when Gigi’s phone pinged with the notification sound that she had assigned Crystal. It wasn’t unusual for Crystal to randomly text her throughout the day, but when she checked the messages, she felt all the wind go out of her lungs. 

The first image Crystal had sent her was obscene, and Gigi anticipated that the following two weren’t much better. She quickly excused herself from the table, tripping over herself to get to the bathroom without anyone seeing or inquiring what was on her phone. 

The second she reached the bathroom door she flung it open and slammed it behind her, locking it instantly. With a shaky breath she opened her phone again, and was greeted with the same photo from before. 

The photo was of Crystal on the sheets of their bed with her knees spread open and biting her lip at the camera. Gigi’s eyes flew to the little pair of tiger ears that were perched on the woman’s head, the little collar she wore, and the matching tail that disappeared inside her. Gigi had gotten Crystal the costume as a joke the previous Halloween, claiming that Crystal reminded her of a cat. Crystal had taken the idea and ran with it. 

Her hair was swept back over her shoulder and the only thing other than the costume that she wore was a pair of fishnets and high heels. Through the minimal coverage, Gigi could see a slight sheen of wetness over Crystal’s pussy. She felt her mouth water as she scrolled to the next photo. 

The second photo was not much better. This time it was Crystal laying flat with her hand between her legs and from what Gigi could tell, three fingers deep inside herself. Her eyes looked slightly glazed over and Gigi wondered if she had already touched herself before sending the photos. She probably had. 

The third message wasn’t actually a photo, instead it was a video. Gigi could feel her hands shaking as she fished her airpods out of her pocket and slipped them into her ears. It was a good thing she did, because the second she pressed play her ears were assaulted by Crystal’s moaning. 

“Gigi! _Please_ , I want you so bad, come home and wreck me! I want you to eat me out until I pass out! Please Gee, I need you so fucking bad, I’m so wet for you! I wanna taste myself on your fingers, I just wanna please you mistress!” The combination of hearing the name Crystal used for her, and the image of her girlfriend fucking herself desperately was enough to make Gigi seriously consider ditching work right then and there. 

_** Gigi! ❤️ ** **:** You’re in trouble when I get home kitten _

_** Crys 😚💞 ** **:** I wouldn’t have it any other way Mistress! _

With a deep breath Gigi shut off her phone and tried to ignore the subtle ache that had developed between her legs. Her jeans suddenly felt far too tight. All of her friends noticed the shift in her energy, but only Nicky chose to comment on it.

“Why do you look like somebody shoved a rock up your ass?”

“Chile, what does that even mean?” Another one of Gigi’s friends named Jaida chimed in. 

“It means she’s walking funny and she looks like she has a rock up her ass!” Nicky cackled, dodging a pad of sticky notes that was chucked at her head by an exasperated Gigi. 

“I thought she was a robot!” Yet another voice joined in, this time from a sweet southern woman named Heidi. Gigi tried to tune out the other women, but each time she did her attention was drawn back between her legs. 

The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever. All of Gigi’s meetings and conference calls were plagued by the images of her girlfriend at home, naked and yearning for her to return. By the time it was five o’clock, Gigi was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. 

She hopped in her car and sped off down the road before even saying goodbye to any of her coworkers. Admittedly, doing twenty over the speed limit was a horrible idea, but the knowledge of what Crystal was doing at home was spurring her on. 

The moment Gigi opened the door she was greeted with the sight she had waited to see all day long. Crystal was lounging on the couch in the same cat costume she had been wearing earlier. 

“You little tease. Sending me those dirty pictures while I’m at work? You’ve been a bad girl today haven’t you? Come here kitten.” Gigi threw her bag and keys to the side, quickly followed by her coat. Crystal jumped down from her perch on the sofa and got to her knees. She slowly crawled over, placing one hand in front of the other in an incredibly feline manor. When she reached Gigi, she sat back on her knees and looked up at her girlfriend. 

“Did you touch yourself while I was gone?”

“Yes Mistress...” Crystal’s glassy eyes bored into Gigi. 

“Did I give you permission to touch while I was gone?”

“No Mistress.”

“Well then. Let me show you what happens when my little kitten doesn’t follow the rules.” Gigi took hold of the collar and pulled Crystal forward. The older woman shuffled forward on her knees. Gigi tugged her pants down and kicked them away, her shirt following soon after. She watch in satisfaction as Crystal’s eyes hungrily scanned her lean body. 

“Come here kitten. Eat me out and be a good girl. I’m in charge now so don’t forget who you belong to.” Gigi’s hand wrapped around Crystal’s hair and the other tilted the woman’s face up. The soft whimpers that fell from Crystal’s lips only served to encourage Gigi’s dominance. She removed the final barrier of cloth and looked down expectantly at Crystal, who immediately dove forward to pleasure her lover. Her hands looked for Gigi’s thin waist to hold onto, but were slapped away. 

“Only your mouth kitten. I’m waiting.” Crystal nodded and leaned forward to complete her task. She began with small kisses on Gigi’s thighs and hips. When an impatient look from Gigi was handed down, she licked a thin strip up the other woman’s slit. A wave of pride swept over Crystal when she saw how wet Gigi was. 

Another slow lick from Crystal had Gigi tugging her head closer by her hair. A slightly pained whine slipped from the Latina’s lips, but she was too concentrated on Gigi to care. She moved from slow and tentative to a quicker and more decisive pace. When Crystal blew a teasing gust of air over Gigi’s clit she earned herself another sharp yank of her hair. 

“Hurry up kitten. I’m tired of waiting.” Gigi’s tone was firm, but Crystal didn’t feel the need to obey her just yet. 

“Why don’t you make me?” 

“ _The fuck_ did you just say to me kitten?” Gigi pulled Crystal back and stared her down with so much intensity that Crystal was sure she was about to melt into a horny little puddle. 

“ _I said make me_.” Crystal challenged with a coy smirk. Gigi seized her by the jaw and forced her head up, wrapping her free hand around behind Crystal’s neck. She pressed down on the hollows of Crystal’s cheeks, a silent command to open up. When Crystal did, Gigi leaned over and spit into her mouth before kissing her deeply. Crystal’s tellingly loud moan let Gigi know everything she needed to about the newfound interest Crystal had. 

When Gigi eventually pulled away a weak strand of saliva touched both their lips. The blonde watched in awe as Crystal eagerly lapped at the connector. 

“Looks like I was right. It is hot when you spit on me!” Crystal hummed happily. Gigi couldn’t help the small giggle that bubbled in her throat. 

“I guess you were kitten, but if you don’t make me cum soon then I’m not touching you for the next week.” Crystal’s eyes went wide and she immediately rushed forward to continue lapping at Gigi’s pussy. She broadly tongued over Gigi, making sure to pay special attention to the woman’s clitoris. The raspy moaning from the woman above her paired with the way her hands were tightening in Crystal’s hair let her know she was doing well. 

“Fuck kitten, you’re so good for me. Keep doing that! Just a little more!” Not long after that, Crystal’s tongue dove deep into Gigi’s soaking pussy. Gigi gasped in surprise, but the gasp quickly became a choked out moan when Crystal sucked her clit into her mouth. The direct pressure was enough to have the blonde spilling over the edge, holding onto Crystal’s hair for dear life. 

“Bedroom. _Now._ ” The two words from Gigi sent Crystal scampering down the hallway excitedly. She leapt up onto their bed and awaited Gigi’s arrival. Once she made her way into the room, Gigi was instantly on Crystal, turning her onto her stomach and pressing against her. 

“You ready kitten?” Gigi’s breath was warm on Crystal’s cheek. A shiver of anticipation rippled through Crystal’s body as Gigi’s hands ghosted over her sides, nails dragging alone her ribs and tugging on her nipples. Crystal whined and tried to grind her hips back into Gigi but the restricted position she was in prevented her. 

“Please Mistress, I waited all day for you! Please make me cum!” 

“You were quite a good girl for me earlier. Get on your back.” Gigi stood back and gave her girlfriend time to flip over. Crystal turned back and looked up at Gigi, biting down on her lip and trying not to let her desperation show. She laid back and let her legs fall open. Gigi sucked in a deep breath at the sight. 

“Let’s get this off you.” Gigi reached down and physically ripped Crystal’s black underwear off of her. Her hungry eyes scanned Crystal’s body with a predatory grin laced on her lips. The shreds of cloth that remained were cast aside as Gigi wrapped her arms around Crystal’s thighs and dragged her forward. 

“Gonna make you cum so good baby, I’m gonna make you scream my name.” These were Gigi’s last words before she attached her lips to Crystal’s clit and sucked it into her mouth. A needy shriek tore from Crystal’s throat as her hips bucked wildly into Gigi’s mouth. 

Crystal was able to look up for a moment and the sight that greeted her was beautiful. Gigi’s piercing blue eyes looked straight back at her from between her legs as the blonde’s tongue lapped at her wetness. Gigi pushed a finger deep into Crystal who moaned brokenly and canted her hips against Gigi. 

“You better stay still or else these,” Gigi slapped Crystal’s thighs, “are getting tied up.” Crystal whimpered and nodded though she knew she likely would be unable to keep the promise. Gigi returned to Crystal and sank her fingers back into the pleading mess of a woman. Crystal did her best to stay still, she really did, but it was just so overwhelming. 

The combination of Gigi’s skilled fingers relentlessly driving in and out of her cunt and her talented tongue working against her throbbing clit was all too much to handle. A tight coil began to form deep in Crystal’s stomach as she felt her orgasm approaching. She restlessly squirmed against the bedsheets as Gigi’s teeth grazed over her clit and bit down slightly, a sensation that perfectly rode the line of pain and pleasure. 

“ _Nghh!_ -Mistress! _I can’t_ , I’m gonna cum!” The smirk that played onto Gigi’s lips made Crystal worry. Just as she was about to find her release Gigi backed away. 

“ _W-Wait!_ Mistress! Please don’t stop, please I was so close!” 

“That’s cute kitten, but _shut the fuck up_. You disrupted my work day, so I’m going to do as I please. What did I tell you about moving?” Crystal’s eyes went wide as Gigi walked over to their closet and retrieved a few cords of rope. She seized Crystal’s legs and yanked them open in a move that should’ve been painful, but instead only made Crystal wetter. One length of rope found its way around Crystal’s hands, binding them together before they were tied to the bedposts. Another was wrapped around her ankle and tied under the bed, while yet another followed suit. Once Gigi was done, Crystal lay completely restrained on their bed, legs spread wide for Gigi’s entertainment. 

“That’s so much better isn’t it kitten? Now, where was I?” With a sly smirk Gigi laid herself over Crystal’s body, kissing her deeply and thrusting two fingers into Crystal immediately. She savored the filthy moan that Crystal sent into her mouth. When Gigi tilted her hand and began rubbing teasingly slow circles around Crystal’s clit, the brunette could hardly keep herself together. Her head fell back and her lips parted with a heavy sigh, her chest heaving and her breaths labored. 

When a third finger prodded at Crystal’s entrance the woman’s eyes went wide. Gigi slowly pressed forward into Crystal in one fluid motion before curling all three fingers up into Crystal. 

“There you go kitten, nice and full of my fingers, just how you should be.” Her fingers switched up from a slow and gentle pace to one that Crystal was sure would leave her legs feeling like jelly. Gigi scissored her fingers as she fucked into the Latina, creating an even fuller feeling for her girlfriend than before. The desperate whimpers and groans coming from Crystal were like music to Gigi’s ears. 

Just when she felt Crystal’s walls begin to tighten and flutter around her she drew back again. Crystal whined loudly and her head lolled back into the sheets in exasperation. 

“Come on! Please, please just let me cum already!” 

“You’re acting like a brat. You better stop it before I get tired of you and leave you here. What would you do if I did? Cry? Try to fuck the air?” Gigi shoved her fingers back into Crystal, giving only a moment of contact before pulling them out again. She placed her hands on either side of Crystal’s pussy and used her thumbs to spread the brunette’s folds. 

“Look at that. You’re so beautiful kitten.” Gigi watched as Crystal’s cunt twitched pathetically and she tried not to move. Gigi flipped her golden blonde hair over her shoulder before flattening her tongue against Crystal’s exposed sex and licking broadly over it. The pressure from the strong muscle almost made Crystal cum on the spot. 

“Awww! Does my kitten like it when I eat her pussy?” Gigi cooed. Crystal nodded fervently, her wrists straining against the expertly knotted restraints. 

“ _Words_.” Gigi reminded her in a serious yet playful tone. 

“Yes, Mistress! I love it when you eat me out! You feel so good!” Gigi hummed her appreciation and returned her attention to making Crystal, who was biting down on her quickly reddening lip to stifle her wanton moans, come undone. 

Gigi made sure to pay special attention to teasing Crystal’s overly sensitive bundle of nerves. The sloppy wet sounds coming from her cunt made Crystal’s legs tremble and her mind go haywire. Tears began to well in her eyes at the constant stimulation without her release. 

“Mistress, please! It hurts, please let me cum!” 

“That’s the idea kitten. It wouldn’t be a punishment if it was fun, now would it?” Gigi purred, moving one of her thumbs to press directly onto Crystal’s clit. She had enough faith in her ropes and tying abilities to know that Crystal wouldn’t be able to move against her, so she kept her thumb in place. The wails and whimpers from the woman under her almost made Gigi take pity on her. 

_ Almost.  _

Crystal’s shameless begging continued as her body began to shut down. The next direct contact with her clit almost made her cry. Gigi noticed the reaction and slowed down. 

“Can you do one more kitten?” 

“I can do it! I’m a good girl!”

“Of course you are. _My_ good girl.” Gigi praised, focusing in on bringing Crystal back to the edge. Her tongue alternated between creating tight circles around Crystal and ghosting over her hole. The telltale twitching of the Latina’s legs made Gigi tear herself away. 

“You’re such a good girl, kitten. You were so good for me that you get to pick a reward. What do you want baby?” Gigi whispered against Crystal’s skin. She kissed along the older woman’s thighs with adoration. 

“Please, please I need to cum so bad!”

“What was that? Could you be a bit more specific kitten?” Gigi knew she was pushing Crystal’s limits, but the lustful look remained on her partner’s face so she allowed herself to continue. 

“I need you to fuck me! However you want, but please!” Crystal’s voice was as broken and wrecked as she looked, so Gigi finally took pity on her. Spreading her again as she had done moments before, Gigi put a small kiss on Crystal’s clit before swiping a finger up her slit and gathering some of the wetness. She pressed the digit to Crystal’s lips and watched as she readily accepted it. 

Once her finger was clean, she lined her face up with Crystal before spitting directly onto her pussy and diving in with three fingers once more. The brutal pace was perfect for Crystal, who didn’t need much more. A well timed curl of her fingers paired with Gigi’s tongue lapping at her clit had Crystal screaming in ecstasy and her whole body convulsing on their bed. Her legs seized up and her mind went blank of anything other than the overwhelming response her body had to Gigi’s touch. 

The moment she stopped moving Gigi was untying her and pulling her into her lap. She cradled the fucked out woman in her arms and tucked her hair behind her ear. She tried to pull off the pair of cat ears that somehow had remained upon Crystal’s head, but found her hands being swatted away. It took all her self control not to giggle at how innocent and pure her girlfriend acted after getting completely railed.

“You doing okay kitten? It wasn’t too much?”

“M’ perfect Gee. That was so hot. I hope you know you’re contractually obligated to spit on me again next time.” Crystal’s happy voice went quiet as she dozed off in Gigi’s arms. 

“You’re something else Crystal Elizabeth Methyd...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I come back and read what I’ve written I hate myself a little more 🥰


	12. Gigi/Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: Rough/hate sex, sadism, masochism, a little bit of biting, more of Gigi being a top! 
> 
> Also blonde Crystal, because blonde Crystal deserves rights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t get this idea out of my head for some reason, so now you all have to live with it too. Also, PSA: if you have one of those small yappy white dogs, it’s not cute. 
> 
> I hope you feel attacked, because one of them tried to bite me earlier today. I’m also very tired and very stoned so I apologize but it’s when I get all my best ideas
> 
> Enjoy~Moons💞

Crystal’s head snapped back against the cold metal locker. The pang of pain brought her down to reality. The hands all over her body and the sharp pains in her body reminded her of her current situation. 

It was almost like a dream. A crazy, fucked up dream. 

Ever since the day they met, Gigi Goode and Crystal Methyd had hated each other wildly. Nobody knew what it was about the other that made them both tick, but the hatred was obvious. From the disgusted looks Gigi shot Crystal’s way in the hallways, to the cruel words she inflicted. 

At any point in time Gigi could be found talking shit about the other girl. Crystal never understood why Gigi hated her so much, but once it started, Crystal decided that she should hate Gigi back.

One day she grew tired of Gigi’s relentless bullying. She had clapped back to another vaguely homophobic remark without even thinking of what she was saying. 

_‘Maybe the reason you’re so obsessed with me is because you want to fuck me!’_ The words she had said earlier rang through her mind. The memory of how Gigi’s face darkened instantly and she grabbed Crystal’s hand danced in her brain. She had tugged her down the hallway, completely ignoring the cries of protest from Crystal. The door to the locker room was kicked open, and Crystal was slammed into the locker. 

Gigi’s hand wrapped around Crystal’s throat, cutting off the blonde’s air. The feeling of Gigi touching her was incredible. She tried to remind herself that she was supposed to hate this girl. She did hate this girl. But _god_ , if her hands didn’t make her head spin. 

“Looks like I was right.” Crystal rasped out, still lacking in airflow. “ _The_ Gigi Goode herself is a big, fat, dyke!” 

“Shut the fuck up. You’re so goddamn annoying. You think you can just walk around my school looking like this? Like a little slut?” Gigi pulled violently on Crystal’s admittedly small shirt that hugged her curves tightly. Two of the buttons popped off and Gigi sneered at Crystal’s surprised gasp. 

“Don’t worry princess, I’ll sew them back for you.”

“Don’t call me that. Don’t fucking touch me either.” Crystal’s voice was strained. Gigi’s bruising grip over her windpipe wasn’t helping in the slightest. 

“You’re not really in a position to be making demands, are you princess?” Crystal wanted so badly to slap the self-satisfied smirk off of Gigi’s stupidly beautiful face. Or kiss it off. That would be nice too.

“ _Fuck you..._ ”

“Don’t tempt me.” Gigi’s eyes raked over the exposed skin of Crystal’s midriff. The raven haired beauty looked like she was going to jump Crystal at any moment. 

“What’s wrong baby Geege? You look like you’re gonna cum just from choking me out! Don’t you hate me?” 

“ _Shut. The. Fuck. Up._ ” Each of Gigi’s words was punctuated with a squeeze on Crystal’s neck or a yank of her shirt, resulting in the clothing to come completely off and fall to the ground. 

“Why don’t you make me?” The challenge hung in the air for a moment before Gigi kissed Crystal. Kissed wouldn’t even be the right word for it, consumed might be more suitable. 

Gigi tasted like the strawberry lip gloss she was eternally applying in the vanity mirror that hung in her locker. The kiss was messy and rough, teeth clacking together and biting on the others’ lips. Gigi’s body pressed Crystal against the cold metal behind them. The brunette had a solid four inches of height over Crystal, leading to a naturally dominant position for her. Crystal wasn’t going to concede that easily. 

Shifting her hips under Gigi’s, she pressed her leg up against Gigi’s core. The dangerous look she received made her shiver. Gigi’s hand left her throat and joined the other on her hip. She wrenched Crystal away from the wall, twirling her around and pushing her forward again. Crystal braced herself against the lockers, but Gigi’s weight slammed into her from behind, nearly knocking the wind out of her. 

“There you go. Is that better princess? Remember your place, against a wall and needy for me. Don’t think I can’t see you soaking through your pants.” Crystal’s eyes flicked down to the grey jeans she had chosen that morning. A mortified expression overtook her face as she realized that there was in fact, a developing patch of wetness. 

With her face flushed red and pressed against the lockers, the cool temperature in the room became progressively more noticeable. She could feel her nipples straining against the fabric of her bra, hardening with each tiny shift or movement thanks to the silver bar that sat inside the nub. 

“Don’t be so rough, there can’t be any marks when I leave...” 

“Or what?” Gigi chuckled dryly. “Everyone will know you skipped class to get fucked?” The elastic of her bra strap was lifted up and snapped back down, eliciting a surprised but not unhappy gasp from Crystal. 

“You should thank me. Say _‘Thank you Gigi for touching my slutty body’_ , then maybe if you’re really convincing, I’ll fuck you.” Gigi’s hands pressed firmly into Crystal’s hips, forcing her back against her thigh. 

“I don’t like being told what to do unless I’m naked.” The blonde bit back without any hesitation. She smiled to herself at Gigi’s stunned face, though it didn’t last long. 

“Let’s fix that then.” Gigi popped the button of Crystal’s jeans and dragged them down her hips. She lifted Crystal off the ground in an unexpected showing of strength, and pulled the clothing from around her ankles. She set Crystal back down and grabbed onto her wrists, pinning her back against the now familiar wall. She hovered over the other girl, far enough so that Crystal couldn’t touch her, yet still close enough for Crystal to feel her hot breath on her neck. 

“That’s better. Now say it.”

“No.”

“Fucking say it. I know you want me, so beg for it.” Crystal was determined to hold on to any shreds of dignity that she could. There weren’t many left. 

“I’m not going to beg you for shit.”

“Don’t worry princess, I’ll make you feel really good. It’s not my first rodeo.” Gigi leaned in and bit down on the shell of Crystal’s ear while her hands groped the Latina’s ass roughly. It took all her willpower not to whimper at the touches she craved so much. Crystal’s hands flattened against Gigi’s chest with the intention of pushing her back, but she froze when she actually made contact. Through Gigi’s shirt she could feel the other girl’s breasts and she’d be a liar if she said she didn’t want more. When she tried to pull her hands back however, Gigi pushed further against her, encouraging Crystal’s touch to continue. 

Crystal watched as Gigi’s tongue darted out to wet her lips. The gaze did not go unnoticed. Gigi’s right hand reached up and she dragged the pad of her thumb over Crystal’s lips, smudging her lipstick. 

“You’re ruining my makeup...”

“You’re a genius aren’t you?”

“Bite me.”

“If you insist.” Before Crystal could process the words Gigi moved forward. Her tongue ran up the length of Crystal’s neck before locating her pulse point and biting down with an excessive amount of force. The strangled yelp that jumped from Crystal’s throat made Gigi’s already predatory eyes darken further. 

“Oh? Does my princess like it when I hurt her?”

“I-I’m not yours!” Crystal stuttered out, desperate to ignore the burning arousal between her legs. 

“Not yet you’re not. I’m not done with you. Not even _close_.” Gigi reached behind Crystal’s back and unclasped her bra. The moment her breasts were exposed, Gigi’s hands were roughly palming them. Her mouth found one of Crystal’s nipples and she sucked it into her mouth. She soon took notice of the piercing in the other nipple and gave it a sudden pull that made Crystal scream out. The sound reverberated off of the metal and stone around them. Gigi glared at Crystal and stuffed her fingers into her mouth. 

“You better keep quiet princess. We wouldn’t want anyone finding us would we?” Crystal shook her head. Gigi smiled at the obedience and withdrew her fingers, wiping them on Crystal’s trembling thigh. 

“I hate you so much.” Crystal tried to speak the words into existence, but she knew it was hopeless. 

“You hate me? Is that why your pussy is leaking down your legs like a whore? Do you get wet for everyone you hate?” Gigi pushed her body flush against Crystal’s, admiring the deep blush that spread across the flustered girl’s face and chest. Gigi forced her thumb into Crystal’s mouth and pressed down on her tongue, trapping it and keeping the girl’s mouth open as her saliva pooled around the tip of Gigi’s finger. 

Gigi kicked the hollow of Crystal’s knee from under her, forcing the girl to sink to her knees. A surprised and pained hiss fell from her lips as her knees hit the unyielding concrete. 

“Gigi...”

“My name sounds so pretty on your lips. Wouldn’t it be even better if you were screaming it?” 

“Gigi, please!” 

“Hmmm, nope. Sorry princess, but if I don’t know what you want then I can’t do anything for you.”

“Come on! Don’t make me say it!” Crystal’s face burned in embarrassment at how needy her voice sounded. 

“You’re going to say it, or I’m going to leave you here. This is your last chance.” Gigi’s serious tone and expression made Crystal’s heart lurch at the idea of being left. She could tell that Gigi meant it, so she swallowed her pride. 

“Please fuck me...”

“Louder. I can’t hear you.”

“Yes you can! You just answered me!” Crystal spluttered out in annoyance. 

“Well that’s a shame. I really thought you’d finally let me fuck you, but I guess you didn’t want it after all...” Gigi backed away with a wicked grin. Crystal’s eyes flew wide in fear and she practically fell forward to Gigi’s feet. 

“ _Please fuck me Gigi!_ ” This time Crystal made sure she was as loud as she possibly could be without getting them both caught and surely suspended. 

“Don’t sound so desperate.” Gigi chided with a smug smile. “It’s not a good look on you.” She pulled Crystal up by her curly blonde hair and shoved her back. Crystal’s lungs were robbed of air as her back hit the metal lockers once again. It was starting to seem like Gigi more than enjoyed pushing her around. She took hold of Crystal’s underwear and yanked the fabric down her legs, letting it fall to her ankles. 

“Tell me princess, do you get wet for everyone you hate, or am I special?” Gigi leered down at her from her position over Crystal’s shaking body as she ghosted her fingers over her thighs. She’d never admit it out loud, but Gigi enjoyed the way Crystal reacted under her touch. She liked the way she could make the girl a pleading mess. 

“You gonna fuck me or what?” Crystal spat out. Gigi rolled her eyes and rammed two fingers straight into Crystal, who yelled in pain and fell forward. 

“G-Gigi! That hurt!”

“Of course it did.” She sneered “Did you think I was gonna be nice? I fucking hate you. I’m just putting you in your place.” She pulled her fingers almost completely out and shoved them straight back into Crystal’s twitching hole. She silently relished the guttural moan she pulled from the woman under her.

“Jesus Crystal, you’re so tight around my fingers. You trying to keep me inside you forever?” The way Gigi handled her with a basic lack of regard made her head spin. She didn’t mind the idea Gigi had set before her.

“I- _ah!_ I need more, please Gigi!” Crystal pushed back against Gigi’s brutal fingers. One of the brunette’s hands gathered Crystal’s hair and pulled it back viciously. Crystal’s back arched and she quickly found that the new angle sent Gigi’s fingers further inside her fluttering pussy than she could’ve imagined. 

“Greedy little slut. You can’t just be thankful for what I give you?” Gigi purred in her ear, sucking at the spot just below her earlobe where Crystal could feel her heart racing a mile a minute. 

“Please! I want it to hurt, hurt me!” Crystal was shocked at her own admission. She could almost hear the smirk forming on Gigi’s lips. 

“Is that so? My princess wants me to fuck her up? Throw her around a little? Bruise that pretty skin? I’ll fuck you so hard you can’t even remember anyone else’s name. You’re mine, don’t forget it.” Gigi’s voice was a growl as she continued her relentless pace. She scissored her fingers to stretch her partner out in preparation. When a needy whimper tumbled from her lips, Gigi slid in a third finger. 

The brunette’s teeth sank into Crystal’s shoulder so fiercely that she wouldn’t have been shocked to see the skin break under her teeth. The small ring of teeth marks that were left behind made her smile to herself.She continued to suck dark hickeys into Crystal’s neck and shoulders both as a lasting reminder of the moment, and a warning to anyone else that the smaller girl was not available. 

“Gigi! You fuck me so good!” Crystal mewled out. Her hands scrabbled against the metal of the lockers, trying to find purchase to hold on to, but finding nothing. 

“Say it again.” Gigi’s commanding and sultry voice made Crystal’s body thrum with excitement. 

“You fuck me so good Gigi...I want you so bad!”

“And you don’t hate me anymore do you princess?”

“No! I don’t hate you!” 

“That’s my good girl.” Gigi’s fingers dug into Crystal’s hips as her pounding rhythm continued to drive Crystal mad. “I knew you wanted me. I’ve probably known for longer than you have, and that’s why I know what you’re gonna do next.” 

“Gigi, I’m gonna...”

“Cum on my fingers princess. Let me hear your sexy moans as I make you cum.” Almost as if on cue, Crystal’s legs gave out and her cunt strained against Gigi. Her chest heaved as she screamed Gigi’s name. A constant litany of _‘Please’_ , _‘Gigi’_ , and various curse words streamed from Crystal’s mouth as Gigi continued fucking her. She could feel long streaks of cum trailing down her thighs as she came down from her high. She expected Gigi to pull away, but she was sorely mistaken.

“Mmm-wait, Gigi, stop! It’s too much, I can’t cum again!” Crystal’s hands fisted in Gigi’s flowing black hair as the girl continued to finger her mercilessly. 

“That’s cute. I’m not asking you, I’m asking your pussy, and the way you’re dripping down my hand makes me think you can go again. Besides, you wanted me to hurt you, so I will.” Crystal moaned loudly into the room that smelled heavily of sex. Gigi snickered and tilted her hand to squeeze a fourth finger into Crystal, whose eyes flew open at the dull ache that was quickly developing. 

“Fuck, Gigi, th-that feels so good! M’ so full, it hurts so good!” 

“Oh? I would’ve never guessed that my princess was this much of a pain slut!”Crystal whimpered and nodded. Her nails dug into Gigi’s scalp as she tried to anchor herself in reality. Each time Gigi thrust into her, her nipples brushed against the doors of the lockers, providing yet another source of unexpected pleasure. The obscenely loud sounds that Crystal’s pussy was making was music to Gigi’s ears. 

Gigi watched with infatuation as Crystal wriggled helplessly under her touch and how the blonde’s pussy stretched around her fingers. Gigi’s probing digits brushed against something deep inside of Crystal that made the girl shudder in her arms. Only when Gigi began to tightly circle her clit did Crystal realize that she had previously cum without any stimulation on the small bundle of nerve endings. 

It wasn’t long before Crystal was hurtling over the edge of her second orgasm of the afternoon. Her legs snapped shut around Gigi’s hand and her head fell forward onto the girl’s shoulder. Her breathing was heavy and ragged, but Gigi looked unfazed. 

“Down.” Gigi tapped the bench that was fixed to the ground behind them. Crystal looked at her in confusion, leading Gigi to sigh deeply and seize her by the hair. She shoved Crystal back, letting her fall against the wooden planks before straddling them herself. She took hold of Crystal’s thighs and dragged the girl towards herself. Once she was within range, Gigi bit down into the flesh of her leg, licking and soothing the reddening area. 

The rush of pain was too much for Crystal’s already frayed nerves. Her body burned with arousal and her mind screamed for more of Gigi’s intoxicating touch. 

Luckily for her, Gigi had a similar idea. Without warning, Crystal felt her soaking folds being parted by something warm and wet. When the realization struck her that Gigi had begun to eat her out she nearly passed out. 

“You’re gonna cum again for me, then you’re going to say thank you.”

“Like hell I will. I fucking hate you.”

“Oh? Back to that idea? Somehow I doubt that.” Gigi’s face darkened and she bit down sharply on Crystal’s clit, making the girl scream out in pain and shift her hips away for a moment before moving forward again, blindly seeking out more contact. 

“You hate me so much that even when I hurt you, you come back for more.” Crystal’s body stiffened at the words she knew were true as Gigi licked languidly through her center. Gigi wound her arms around Crystal’s thighs to keep them open as she began to lick into her with more fervor. Each flick and twist of her tongue against Crystal’s clit made the girl see stars. The levels of euphoric pleasure that cascaded down her body made her head woozy. It was almost too much to bear, almost painful. 

Just how Crystal wanted. 

Just how Gigi wanted. 

When Gigi licked over Crystal’s entrance, the blonde let out a heady moan, her eyes glazed over and glassy with ecstatic tears. A choked out _‘yes’_ was all she could manage before she trustingly tangled her fingers with Gigi’s in an oddly tender and intimate moment that neither of them expected. 

“There she is. There’s my greedy little princess.” Gigi’s voice was obnoxiously sweet and sing-songy, but Crystal was too close to care. As Gigi lapped relentlessly at her wetness, Crystal quivered and shook as though she was about to have a seizure. 

All it took to have Crystal cumming a third time was for Gigi to plunge two fingers deep inside her heat and curl them in a perfectly synchronized assault against all her points of pleasure. Gigi eased her through it and held Crystal close to her while she recovered. That was the moment that Crystal realized Gigi hadn’t even taken any of her clothing off, let alone gotten any sort of release. 

“Gigi, let me return the favor. That was so good and it wouldn’t be fair if-“ Crystal was cut off by Gigi pulling her in my her neck for a deep kiss. Maybe it was Crystal’s mind but she could’ve sworn that Gigi smiled into it. They broke away and Gigi reached over to her bag and retrieved a glittery silver sharpie. 

“Give me your arm.”

“What?”

“Your arm, stupid. Give it to me.” Crystal complied, though she was still unsure of what Gigi was doing. The soft tip of the marker pressed into her skin as the cold ink was spread across her forearm. Gigi’s hair fell around her face in a jet-black curtain, covering whatever it was that she was writing. When she pulled back, Crystal’s heart skipped a few more beats than what would be considered healthy. 

In her large and loopy handwriting, was a phone number and the word _‘Gigi’_ in silver ink. Each _‘i’_ was dotted with a heart. 

“Call me sometime. Gotta keep you coming back for more somehow don’t I?” With that, Gigi flipped open her compact mirror and fixed her makeup and hair before standing up and walking away. Crystal sat for a few minutes, still stunned at what she had just done. 

She would definitely be calling Gigi very soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, wash your hands, smoke a bowl, take a nap or whatever but take care of yourselves and I’ll see you in the next one


	13. Gigi/Crystal/Nicky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: power imbalance, boss/employee relationship, begging, dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this all started when I was watching The Devil Wears Prada (one of my favorite movies) and I had this idea that very quickly got out of hand 
> 
> As usual
> 
> Anyway, first person to find all the references to the movie in this chapter wins a prize that I have yet to decide upon
> 
> Enjoy~Moons💞

When Jaida poked her head into the design department’s offices, Nicky was thrilled to see her best friend. They rarely got to see each other during the work day since Jaida worked as a secretary on the top floor and Nicky worked on the twenty seventh floor. 

“Chile, I don’t know what you’ve done this time, but they want to see you.” The whole room fell dead silent at Jaida’s words. Nicky paled and nearly sewed her fingers together when she took her attention away from her machine. Everyone was staring at her as she grabbed her bag and followed Jaida out of the room. 

Nobody was ever called to the top floor unless they were the head of a department and had a quarterly report meeting, or had fucked up badly enough for the bosses to fire them themselves. Most times they would just send one of their assistants or _‘ask’_ a department leader to do it. So needless to say, Nicky was shaking in her heels. 

The elevator ride up to the fiftieth floor of Goode-Methyd Designs was painfully silent. Jaida took her best friend’s hand and gave it a sympathetic squeeze. It didn’t help calm Nicky’s nerves at all. She was frantically wracking her mind for anything, anything, she could’ve possibly done to be called up to the office of the owners and creators of the world famous company. Her heart was thumping away in her chest like a jackhammer. When the golden doors of the elevator slid open, Nicky took a shaky breath and stepped forward. 

She sat down in the chairs that lined the wall across from the desk that Jaida shared with the other secretary, a kindly and almost matronly woman named Jackie, who was always friendly to Nicky when they saw each other. The Persian woman hid behind her large framed glasses as her eyes anxiously flitted between Jaida, Nicky, and the door to the office. It was clear from the way both women were acting that even they did not know what the women in charge wanted with Nicky. 

Just as the blonde was about to ease into her seat and relax a little, the phone rang. Jaida immediately snatched it up, pulling a notepad up and preparing to write something down, but pushing it back once she heard the voice. 

“Uh huh, okay. Fantastic. I’ll let her know.” Jaida placed the phone back on the receiver and looked over her desk at a very pale looking Nicky. “They’re ready for you.”

Nicky nodded and swallowed thickly. Her hands were shaky and sweaty as she reached for the golden doorknob of the large oak doors. She twisted the knob and the door swung open, ushering her in and slamming behind her in a less than welcoming way. When she turned away from the door she felt her stomach drop. 

Obviously, she knew what the women in charge of one of the most famous fashion magazines and clothing brands looked like, but that didn’t stop her breath from catching in her throat at just how stunning they were in person. She had seen them walk through the halls or at formal events, but this was different. 

Crystal Methyd was sitting behind her desk with her legs propped up over each other on top of the table. Her fiery red hair framed her face in unruly ringlets. Her piercing chocolate eyes followed Nicky’s every movement as she shifted her weight nervously from foot to foot. Nicky silently cursed her brain for being unable to tear her eyes away from Crystal’s beautiful pantsuit that matched her hair perfectly. She didn’t see Gigi, but she decided that it was for the best since the younger woman was far more intimidating than Crystal. 

Not to say that Crystal didn’t scare the living shit out of her, but she had at least seen the woman smile. Gigi on the other hand, was quiet and reserved, but in a way that screamed _‘I’m better than you and I know it’_. 

“Please. Sit down.” Crystal gave Nicky a soft smile, gesturing to the black leather chair that sat in front of her desk. Nicky nodded quickly and sank down into the comfortable seat. The New York skyline was beautiful behind Crystal. The floor to ceiling windows showcased arguably one of the best views of the city that Nicky had ever seen. Her eyes were drawn away from the sight when Crystal cleared her throat in a less than subtle way. 

“We brought you here today because we’d like to discuss something with you.”

“If this is about the prank I pulled on Heidi from HR last week, I’m sorry for turning her office into a ball pit, but she put balloons everywhere in my whole department and I couldn’t let her get away with that!” Nicky’s mouth was moving so fast that she didn’t even think that she might be ratting herself out. Her eyes were so trained on the ground that she didn’t see the inquisitive eyebrow from the woman in front of her. 

“That’s not why we called you here, but I’d love to hear that story some time." Nicky’s mouth fell open in surprise at the insinuation that there would even be a next time. 

“Um, if you don’t mind me asking, why do you keep saying _‘we’_? Miss Goode isn’t at her desk...” It was the first time Nicky looked into Crystal’s warm eyes. Her smile wasn’t so much welcoming rather that coy. Like she knew something that Nicky didn’t. 

“You know, I think I like the way my name sounds in your mouth Frenchie. Can we keep her Crys?” A cold voice drawled from behind Nicky. The blonde turned around slowly to see none other than Gigi Goode lounging on a black couch that matched the chair she was sitting in. The woman’s icy blue eyes were staring dead into Nicky’s and she couldn’t help but shiver under her gaze. 

The pale woman was reclining on the furniture like a lingerie model. An ornate glass cup in her hand was filled with what looked to be a whiskey on the rocks. She wore a matching pantsuit to Crystal’s, but hers was black like her hair. 

“I-I’m sorry Miss Goode, I didn’t see you!” Nicky’s face flushed pink in embarrassment. How could she have missed such an easily noticeable thing?

“Quite alright Frenchie. It was nice watching you walk in.”

“Gigi...” Crystal’s tone was low and obviously a warning to the young woman who just snickered in response and winked at Nicky playfully. It did not help her calm down in the slightest. 

“Anyways, as I was saying, there’s something we’d like to talk to you about.”

“Whatever I did wrong, just tell me what it is and I’ll fix it, I swear! Please don’t fire me!” 

“Awww! Isn’t it cute when she begs, Crys?”

“ _Gigi_.” This time the warning was more firm. 

“Come here. Sit with me.” Gigi patted the empty space on the couch next to her. Nicky cautiously rose to her feet and joined Gigi on the couch. She could feel the woman’s warmth radiating off of her and wished that they physical heat would translate socially. 

“Gigi, stop playing with her. Let me speak.”

“I’m not playing with her, I just want her close to me is all.” Gigi wrapped one of her arms around Nicky’s waist and pulled her over into her lap. 

“Oh, shit I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to sit on you! Fuck, sorry for cursing! Twice..” Nicky squeaked in surprise. Gigi chuckled but kept Nicky seated on her lap, just over her thigh in a way that Nicky would like to say didn’t make her excited. 

“You really are cute. You don’t belong behind the scenes, you should be on our covers.” Nicky was now very, _very_ confused. When she was called up to the office she had expected to be fired on the spot, but instead her bosses were praising her and she was sitting in one of their laps. 

“Thank you? I’m very flattered but I’m also very confused...” 

“Would you like something to drink?” Gigi’s breath was hot on her neck as Nicky shook her head no. Gigi shrugged and took a sip of her liquor. 

“We called you here today because we’d like to talk to you.” Gigi snorted at Crystal’s words, earning an annoyed glare. “This may seem brazen or bold to you, but we would like to...take care of you.” Suddenly the fashion mogul looked shy and anxious. 

“I still don’t really get it. What do you mean by _‘take care of me’_ what does that mean?” Suddenly Nicky felt Gigi’s hand on her thigh. She tensed under the touch, unsure of what to do. 

“Relax, Frenchie. What Crystal means is that we want you. We tried to ignore how cute you are when you walk around the design floor, but you’re quite thought provoking.” Gigi’s hand was riding further up her thigh and Nicky’s brain was completely overloading. “You’re positively delicious. I could eat you alive.”

“I don’t get it...”

“I think I’ve made our intentions pretty clear.” Gigi continued to touch the shocked woman in her lap. Crystal watched them from her desk, taking in the sight before her. Everyone knew that she and Gigi were dating, and the circumstances she was in were beyond Nicky’s comprehension. The confusion must’ve been evident on her face.

“Gigi, hands off. Give her time to think.” The brunette begrudgingly took her hands off of Nicky’s thighs, but kept the woman in her lap. 

“I...you, _both of you_ , want to have sex...with _me_...?” Of the fairly short list of things that Nicky had reasoned could happen, this idea never even occurred to her for a millisecond. 

“Mhm, that’s right Frenchie.” Gigi’s voice was quiet as her hand returned to the exposed skin of Nicky’s thigh where her skirt had ridden up. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle. For now...” a soft kiss landed on Nicky’s neck and she nearly moaned out loud. 

“Miss Goode, Miss Methyd, we can’t...you’re my bosses...” 

“And what about it?” Another feather-light kiss was pressed into Nicky’s neck. She felt her fingers curl into her palm in an effort to remain calm. 

“Gigi, hands off until she gives an an-“

“No!” Nicky shouted out before immediately clapping her hand over her mouth. A knock soon sounded, along with a concerned voice that she recognized as Jackie’s. 

“Is everything okay in there?”

“All good Jackie, thanks for checking!” Crystal called out, flipping off a very amused Gigi. 

“I thought I heard someone-“

“Why don’t you take an extra hour for lunch? Take the whole floor actually, put it on my card!” Crystal quickly fished around in an oversized purse that had no right combining the several clashing patterns that it did. She retrieved a wallet stuffed full of cards and located a black Visa card. She rushed over to the door and opened it just enough so that the couch with Gigi and Nicky wouldn’t be visible. 

“There, go have fun!” 

“But you have a meeting with Miranda at-“

“CANCEL THE FUCKING MEETING, JACKIE!” Gigi shouted in annoyance. Nicky winced slightly at the loud volume so close to her ear. Gigi noticed the reaction and gave her an apologetic smile. “Just take the day off. All of you, go. The rest of the world can wait. We have business to attend to.” 

Nicky felt a familiar pull in her lower body at the authoritative tone Gigi used. A few minutes later, the shuffling of papers and bags became louder and louder as the floor cleared out, thrilled to be given an extremely rare day off. Once the last elevator shift dinged, Crystal shut the door and turned back to Nicky. 

“Nicky, I want to make it very clear that if you do not want-“

“No! I do, want...” Nicky couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence when Gigi’s roaming hand dipped under the fabric of her skirt. 

“Say it, Frenchie. Tell us what you want.” The way Gigi’s fingers were drawing distractingly light shapes on her skin did not help Nicky focus in the slightest. It seemed that Gigi had taken a liking to Nicky’s neck, a particularly sensitive area for the woman, because her lips continued playing over her skin. 

“I’ve never wanted someone to fuck me so badly before...please Miss Goode, Miss Methyd...” 

“As hot as it is hearing you call me Miss Goode, just call me Gigi.” The combination of her soft voice purring in Nicky’s ear and her fingers brushing almost against her underwear was more than her brain could handle. 

“The same goes for me. Miss Methyd makes me feel old!” Crystal joined the pair on the couch and her hands soon joined Gigi’s. “There are a few things we need to talk to you about before I set Gigi loose on you, my love.” Nicky keened highly in her throat at the term of endearment. Crystal’s smile widened and she flashed her perfect teeth at the reaction. 

“Okay, first question. Are you seeing anyone else?” Nicky bit her lip and slowly shook her head, her fingers nervously fiddling with the hem of her skirt. 

“Um, no I haven’t in a few years..nobody’s wanted to... _you know_...”

“Fuck your brains out?”

“Date you?” The two completely different responses from each woman made Nicky laugh softly. 

“I guess. My last girlfriend said I was too fat and dumped me when four became the new six and six became a twelve...” Nicky’s nervous fidgeting continued until Gigi grabbed her hands and Crystal tilted her face to the side. 

“Hey, none of that. You’re beautiful just the way you are, my love. You’re so perfect. That girl must’ve been blind.” Nicky blinked back a happy tear at Crystal’s affirming words. She had struggled with her own self image after being dumped which had led to her avoiding any romantic or sexual physical contact. 

“Crystal’s right. You’ve got a body I’d fuck from behind but then I wouldn’t be able to see your face when I’m making you scream my name, so what’s the point?”

“Anyways, moving on from that little outburst. Next question; what are you comfortable with? As you can probably tell, the horn-dog you’re sitting on is going to want to be rough with you, but she will be gentle if you ask.” Gigi confirmed Crystal’s comment by squeezing Nicky’s hips and pulling her down onto her leg, furthering Nicky’s distraction levels. 

“You don’t have to be gentle. Blind fold me, throw me against a wall, whatever you want. I can take it. I just want to please you.” 

“Fuck, that’s so hot. I can’t wait to ruin you...” Gigi bit down on Nicky’s earlobe and gave it a soft tug. The French woman moaned in surprise and tried not to move back into the touch too much. She didn’t want to seem desperate. 

“Last question, you’ll tell us if something is too much or you don’t like it?”

“Of course, but I’m pretty sure you could choke me to death and I’d say thank you.” No sooner had she said the partially joking words, Gigi’s hand was up around her throat and squeezing firmly. 

“That so? You want me to choke you out?”

“Yes, anything you want!” Nicky gasped. 

“Anything?” Crystal’s hand snuck under Nicky’s shirt and grazed over her taught abdominal muscles. Nicky felt her stomach twitch in the wake of the teasing touch. 

“Anything...” 

“Get up, baby. On your knees for me.” Gigi let go of Nicky’s neck and watched as the blonde slid off her lap and kneeled in front of her. Gigi cupped Nicky’s chin and pulled her forward. Nicky struggled to stay upright and fell onto her hands, looking up at Gigi trustingly. 

“That’s my pretty girl.” Gigi praised before leaning down to kiss Nicky. Gigi’s lips were soft and inviting and Nicky couldn’t get enough. A pair of warm hands caressed the backs of her thighs and slowly dragged her skirt upwards. A cold breeze drifted through the room and over Nicky’s legs as Crystal continued to remove the woman’s clothing. 

“Cerulean...it’s a good color on you.” Nicky blushed profusely at the observation and canted back into Crystal’s hands. Gigi turned Nicky’s face back towards her own, keeping the older woman’s eyes fixed on her’s. With her skirt rucked up all the way around her waist, the reality of the situation really sank in. One of Crystal’s fingers pressed against the soaking fabric, dragging it painstakingly slow across her slit. An involuntary whine slipped from her lips as her hips jumped back against the friction. 

“So eager. I think you’ve wanted us for a while haven’t you?” Crystal’s hands moved from her pussy to her ass, kissing and massaging the plump flesh between her fingers. 

“How could I not? You’re both so beautiful.” Nicky whispered shyly. Gigi cooed at her happily and kissed her again, pulling her closer and tangling her hand in Nicky’s long blonde hair. Gigi held Nicky close and slowly began unbuttoning the woman’s blouse. The brunette let out a low whistle when she saw the lacy matching blue underwear set that Nicky was wearing. 

“Planning on getting some after work baby? Hate to break it to you, but you’re ours now aren’t you Frenchie?” 

“Yes, I’m yours, only yours!” Nicky moved forward and began undoing Gigi’s belt buckle, her blue eyes watching Gigi’s face for any sort of reaction, but the woman maintained her stone cold exterior. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

“I want to make you feel good...”

“You think you deserve to eat Gigi out?” Crystal bit down gently on Nicky’s ass, drawing out a small whimper. 

“Do you think I _don’t_ deserve to?” Nicky retorted with a sly smirk. The warning glare she got from Gigi made her stomach flip flop, but she held eye contact with her. 

“Watch your mouth or I’ll need to punish you.” Gigi’s hand grabbed Nicky’s hair and yanked it. The blonde tried not to moan at the jolt of pain, but was ultimately unsuccessful in doing so. 

“You promise?” Nicky gave the woman above her the best puppy dog eyes she could manage while biting her lip. The sharp inhale from Gigi was all she needed to hear to know how much of an effect she had on the women. 

“Fuck, you’re gonna be the death of me...” Gigi murmured while sliding her pants down her legs and tossing her jacket and shirt to the side. Nicky nearly choked on the air she was breathing when she saw Gigi. Her long pale legs seemed to go on forever, and her statuesque body was beyond belief. Gigi sniggered at her reaction and took hold of her chin again. 

“Here’s what’s gonna happen, baby. You’re gonna get us off first, then we’re gonna fuck you until your legs give out. Doesn’t that sound great?” Nicky nodded furiously as she tried to ignore how badly she wanted them to fuck her already. 

In one fluid motion Gigi removed her underwear and pulled Nicky into her cunt. The French woman wasted no time in lapping at the woman’s wetness and making her moan. Gigi latched on to her hair and held her against herself. The brunette was grinding against her face and completely using her to chase down her own pleasure. 

Nicky flattened her tongue against Gigi and allowed the younger woman to set her own pace. The constant string of filthy words and little moans tumbling from her glossy lips were like music to Nicky’s ears. After a few minutes she could feel Gigi’s body tensing and tightening, so she pressed into Gigi’s clit. The added pressure was enough to have the brunette’s body freezing and then pitching forward. 

“Such a good girl for us. You’re this wet just from eating her out?” Crystal’s voice was a gentle purr in Nicky’s ear. She glided her fingers up Nicky’s still-clothed pussy and gently pushed forward when she reached her entrance. The phantom pressure made Nicky’s hips jump back in a desperate attempt to take Crystal’s fingers. 

“Patience, dollie. You can have us soon, I promise.” Gigi scolded. Crystal took hold of Nicky’s shoulders and pulled her back into her lap. Somewhere along the line while Nicky was pleasing Gigi, she had shed her clothing. Crystal softly stroked Nicky’s sides and stomach before kissing her passionately. It amazed Nicky how two people could be such polar opposites and yet work so well together. 

Nicky directed her attention away from her thoughts and back to Crystal. She tentatively ran her fingers over the Latina’s thighs, being sure to drag her nails along the way. She hooked an arm around Crystal’s leg and pulled her hips closer before tenderly licked over the woman’s folds. Where Gigi was loud moans and filthy phrases, Crystal was breathy sighs and encouraging praises. 

“There you go, pretty girl. That’s perfect, keep doing that, my love.” The affectionate words made Nicky blush with pride. She continued her mission to make Crystal cum, flicking her tongue over her swollen clit. She could feel Gigi watching them but it didn’t feel like her normal analytical gaze. This felt more gentle. More loving. 

In a few minutes Crystal moaning Nicky’s name and pressing herself against Nicky’s mouth. She kept her hold in the blonde’s hair until her body relaxed and sagged back against the couch. 

“You did so well dollie. That mouth is sinful, I can’t wait to hear you.” Gigi mused, petting Nicky’s hair and smiling down at her. “You ready for us?”

“Yes, I need you so bad! Please, Crys, Gigi, please fuck me!” Nicky’s voice was nothing more than a hoarse whimper as she pleaded her partners for her release. The two women looked down on her with predatory grins that made her cunt twitch in excitement. 

“That’s our girl. Stay her for a minute while I grab something.” Gigi kissed the top of Nicky’s nose and left her with Crystal, who immediately stripped her of her underwear. She slipped a finger into Nicky’s wetness, making her shudder and whine at the intrusion. Crystal set a tortuously slow pace that seemed to be designed to tease her rather than actually get her off. Nicky ground down against Crystal’s finger in a desperate attempt to get her to fuck her harder. All she received was a tutting sound and a light slap over her pussy. 

“Naughty girl, you’ll take what we give you.” Gigi had returned with two strap ons, one in each hand. 

“Not that I’m not totally into this, but why do you have strap ons in your office?” Nicky laughed in surprise. Crystal laughed along with her. 

“Sometimes I get bored and I want to fuck Crystal.” Gigi huffed, looking like a scolded child as she slid her harness up her legs. “Crystal’s going first to get you ready. I’m going to wreck you.” Gigi’s voice has shifted to a low growl, tossing Crystal her strap. 

“Come here baby.You’re gonna ride me.” Crystal beckoned Nicky forward and the blonde instantly jumped up into her lap and positioned herself over Crystal. The moment the head of the strap brushed against her soaking pussy she moaned loudly into Crystal’s neck. 

“You’re a loud one dollie. What if someone comes back and hears you getting fucked by you boss? She’s not even inside you yet and you’re already moaning!” Gigi chuckled and gave Nicky’s ass a swat, evoking a deep moan from the blonde followed by a needy whimper. Crystal finally pushed inside Nicky, who tried to take her all at once and was immediately stopped by Crystal’s strong hands holding her hips in place. 

“Slowly, babygirl. I want you to feel every inch.” Nicky keened highly in her throat in frustration. She obeyed the instruction and wrapped her arms around Crystal’s neck before slowly sinking down onto the toy. At first there was a slight pain, but it was quickly offset the more she took. When her hips were flush against Crystal’s, Nicky let out an ungodly moan at the feeling of fullness. Crystal kissed up her neck affectionately and cupped her breasts, toying with her hardening nipples as she allowed Nicky to regain her bearings. 

“Can I move Crys?” A short nod was all Nicky needed to begin thrusting her hips and fucking herself. She could feel Gigi’s watchful eyes returning to their normally dark and domineering state as she rode Crystal. 

“There’s a good girl, bounce on my cock just like that baby. Fuck, you’re so tight you’re barely taking me.” Crystal’s encouragement sent a flurry of energy though Nicky. She sped up her pace, her chest rising and falling just as rapidly as her hips. Crystal’s hands were everywhere, her breasts, her stomach, her ass, her clit, it felt like the redhead knew every inch of her body already. 

“Why don’t you show Gigi that cute little ass that she loves so much while you ride me, huh? Give her a show.” Crystal sucked a dark hickey into the skin just below Nicky’s clavicle. Nicky nodded and arched her back to push her ass out further. She flipped her mussed hair over her shoulder so that she could see Gigi and her reactions. She kept her arms around Crystal’s neck and began letting out intentionally pornographic and provocative moans, coupled with the sounds that her impossibly wet pussy was making. She bit down on her plump bottom lip and rolled her eyes back in her head, just to get Gigi going a little. 

“Crystal, you’re so good, you feel so good inside me! Fuck, you fill me up so good I just wanna take you forever! I love it when you kiss my neck and fuck my pussy with your cock!” Words just kept tumbling from Nicky’s lips as she did her best to rile Gigi up. Every single thing she said was true, and she could feel herself approaching her orgasm. Crystal could tell too because she took hold of Nicky’s hips and skillfully turned them around so that Nicky lay on her back and Crystal hovered over her. 

Crystal’s hips drew out slowly, pausing for a moment before snapping forward into Nicky with one calculated motion that made the French woman scream her name in ecstasy. Nicky’s mouth was open in a frozen moan as she clawed at the expanse of Crystal’s back. The Latina was hitting so deep inside her that it felt like she was going to burst. 

“Crystal, _please_ don’t stop, you’re gonna make me cum!” Nicky’s voice was hoarse and desperate. She wrapped her legs around Crystal’s body to pull her in closer. She knew it was pitiful how wet she was from getting fucked by her bosses, but she couldn’t care less. A few more thrusts sent Nicky spilling over the edge and whimpering profanities into Crystal’s mouth as the woman kissed her deeply. 

“Alright Gee, she’s all yours. Just make sure you don’t break her. _Yet..._ ” Crystal pulled out and smirked down at Nicky, who was already sitting up and looking very eager for a round two. 

“Come here.” Gigi ordered. Nicky rose to her feet shakily and walked over to where Gigi sat at her desk. When she was within reach, Gigi seized a handful of her hair and pulled it roughly. A small yelp jumped out from Nicky’s mouth as Gigi bent her over her desk with no concern whatsoever. 

“Beg.”

“What..?”

“Beg for me. Tell me how you like it and don’t you dare be shy. I know you’ve got a filthy mouth, so tell me exactly what you want me to do.” Gigi sat back in her chair, content to just watch the blonde beg for her to fuck her. Nicky’s whole face and chest was flushed pink when she realized that Gigi intended to watch her from behind as she begged and surely got wetter from it. 

“Gigi, please fuck my pussy with your cock! Make me forget anyone but you two exist! Fuck, I want you _so bad_ , ever since I first saw you. I’ve thought about it before, about you calling me up here to punish me for something. I wanna be yours so badly!” Nicky could feel Gigi’s smug grin from behind her as she spoke again. 

“Not enough. Elaborate for me, dollie. And spread your legs further while you’re at it. I wanna see my new favorite toy.” Nicky almost groaned aloud at the request, but her desperation to cum again easily won out over her pride. She took a few steps to the side, further exposing herself to Gigi who hummed appreciatively and pushed a finger into Nicky for a brief moment before retracting it and slipping it into her mouth. 

“Gigi! I need you inside me! Make me your bitch, I wanna be your little cockslut, riding you all day during your meetings, letting you fuck my pussy whenever you want. Anything for you, but please just fuck me now!” The room was permeated by a heavy silence that made Nicky wonder if she had gone too far. Her stomach started to twist violently into knots of anxiety and worry.  


_What if she had just ruined the best thing to ever happen to her? How would she emotionally recover from this?_ Her thoughts were put on pause. 

“That. Has got to be. The _hottest_ fucking thing. I have ever heard. Fuck, get over here right now.” Gigi’s breathing was audibly labored as she leaned over Nicky and gently nipped at the blonde’s neck. The tip of the dildo was brushing against Nicky’s swollen clit in such a tantalizing way that she couldn’t help but move her hips against it. The fake cock slipped between her folds with ease, but Gigi kept it from entering the woman. 

After what felt like an eternity, Gigi finally lined herself up and pushed forward into Nicky who fell forward against the desk and let out a heady moan. 

“That’s my pretty girl. You take my cock so well. I wanna fuck you against the window so the whole city can see how good you take it.” 

“Do it...let them see.” Nicky could barely speak anymore. Her arousal was so intense that she wasn’t entirely confident this could even be real. Gigi’s face broke out into a wild grin as she pulled Nicky up off the desk and pressed her into the massive windows. The cold glass contrasted perfectly and made Nicky realize how warm their bodies were. 

Nicky braced herself against the window, surely leaving her handprints all over it. Gigi’s hands dropped to her hips as she prepared to enter her again. 

“You ready?”

“Never been more- _fuck!_ ” Nicky choked out as Gigi rammed into her. Gigi did not wait for her to adjust to the stretch, instead she elected to set a bruising pace that had Nicky’s legs shaking with every thrust. Gigi was able to hit just the right spot inside her with every thrust, and Nicky was sure she’d be addicted to the two women in no time. 

“There you go dollie. Is this what you wanted?” Gigi whispered in Nicky’s ear before nipping at the column of her neck. All Nicky could do was nod jerkily and cant her hips back into Gigi. The sounds of Nicky’s cunt and their skin slapping together should’ve embarrassed her, but instead it only made her want to take more. She arched her back and reached a hand around to grab Gigi’s ass and pull her closer. The brunette just shook her head in amazement and fisted Nicky’s hair. She pulled back on her golden tresses and gave a sharp tug. 

“I’m, _ahh,_ I’m so close, _please_ Gigi!” Nicky panted. Her body had begun to slip against the window with the layer of sweat that had started to crop up. Gigi nodded and slowly began circling the French woman’s clit with her free hand. Nicky cried out in pleasure at the feeling, shutting her eyes and trying to stay in the moment to enjoy it. 

“Come on dollie, cum for me.” Gigi murmured salaciously. Nicky’s body was on fire and her legs were trembling so much that she feared they would give out under her. Gigi held her in her strong arms and continued her rapid pace, driving Nicky’s body further into the window with each deep stroke. Each time the brunette fucked into Nicky with more vigor and each time Nicky felt her heart do a somersault. The all too familiar feeling of the tight coil in her center preparing to unwind cascaded over Nicky as she tried to cling to the window and keep herself upright. 

With a strangled scream and an embarrassing amount of moaning, Nicky finally came around Gigi’s strap. The younger woman spun her around and kissed her deeply in an attempt to stifle some of the moans. They might have released their floor for the day, but the floor below them was still working. Nicky whimpered and sighed into Gigi’s mouth as she fucked her through the residual currents of her orgasm. 

Gigi tried to pull away, but Nicky hugged her tightly and buried her face in the taller woman’s neck. 

“Hey, what’s wrong dollie?” Gigi’s voice was a completely different tone from mere seconds ago. 

“Nothing, I promise. I just want you to stay inside a little longer. You feel so good inside me.” Both Gigi and Crystal looked completely stunned at the request. Gigi picked Nicky up, pausing for a moment to let the woman wrap her legs around her waist, before carrying her over to Crystal and sitting down next to the redhead. 

“Hey my love.” Crystal cooed at Nicky. “How are you feeling?” She gently petted Nicky’s hair and placed a small kiss on the fucked-out blonde’s cheek. 

“M’ tired. Thank you for fucking me so good.” Nicky’s lips seemed to be frozen in a permanently blissful smile. She lay against Gigi’s chest, listening to the woman’s breathing and her thumping heart. 

“Gigi, you’re in trouble.”

“ _What?!_ What did I do?” Gigi squawked indignantly, jarring the sleepy woman in her lap. The soft whine from the blonde made Gigi stop and gently sit back to let the woman rest. She circled her arms around Nicky’s naked torso and began to trace mindless patterns against her skin. 

“I thought I told you not to break her!” Crystal laughed, giving Gigi a kiss and ruffling Nicky’s hair. Gigi rolled her eyes, but didn’t protest. 

Nicky was definitely looking forward to work the next day. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just covering all my bases with my taboos 🤩 see you in the next one!
> 
> Tumblr: ForeignMooney


	14. Gigi/Nicky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: praise kink, another very inappropriate relationship, people feeling things! Who am I...? This is surprisingly soft...Also definitely contains Nicky being a MILF because my friend said she had hot mom energy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I promise I’ll stop writing shitty taboos now and actually write what I have planned! Also I know nobody asked but I’m looking at my dog rn and he kinda looks like Bruno Mars
> 
> Enjoy!~ Moons💞

Everything would’ve been fine if Gigi hadn’t gone home that summer. If she had just stayed at school with Crystal and Jaida like she had planned to, instead of going home, everything would’ve stayed normal. She knew it was all over when she first heard that accent. That stupid French accent that drove her crazy. 

——~——

Gigi’s mom, Jackie, wasn’t around much. It suited Gigi just fine, allowing her to throw parties and do as she pleased when her adoptive mother was gone. She loved the woman, truly she did, but she also loved her independence. Her mother would come home from working an important case for a few weeks before taking off back to New York again, leaving Gigi in their Hamptons townhouse. 

Her mother had been single for as long as Gigi could remember. Whenever she would ask why the woman never bothered with love, she would be brushed off and given the same answer as always. 

_ “I appreciate your concern, Baby Geege, but I just don’t have time!”  _

Eventually, Gigi stopped asking and just left the subject alone. That is, until her mother came home one night looking like she was on top of the world. She waltzed into Gigi’s room and fell back on the blonde’s bed with a happy sigh and a goofy smile on her face. 

“Did you win a big case? I thought you already finished the last one?” Gigi looked up from her desk where she was working on some designs for the inevitable return to college. The lawyer shook her head and rolled over to look at her daughter. 

“No, actually, I think you’ll be really excited at this! I found a lovely woman while I was in New York, and we’re dating! Her name is Nicky and she’s coming over in a couple days and I really think you’ll like her! She so sweet and so kind, not to mention gorgeous!” Gigi felt her heart swell with love for her mother. It had been a long time since the woman had any type of romantic relationship, and Gigi sometimes worried that the Persian would die alone. Not that Jackie needed to know that...

“I’m so glad mom! I can’t wait. I’m sure she’s lovely!” Gigi squealed, jumping off her chair to give her mom a hug. The two embraced and laughed for a while before Jackie got tired and went off to get ready for bed. 

If only Gigi knew what was coming. 

——~——

Four days later, Gigi was tailoring a new piece for her friend Dahlia, when she ran out of black thread. She searched through the house, but found none. With an annoyed sigh she returned to her room and grabbed her car keys. She headed towards the stairs and paused at the landing to call out to her mom. 

“Hey mom, I’m headed to the store to get more thread, I’ll be back in a bit!” Gigi called out. She waited for a response, but was met with silence. That was odd, Jackie was supposed to be home. Shrugging it off, she made her way down the stairs and headed for the door. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of movement. Thinking it was her mother, she followed the figure out the door to the backyard, but quickly froze when she realized there were two people, not one like she had originally thought. 

There was her mother, lounging by the pool, and another woman. The woman she had seen in the house. 

“Um, hi mom. I’m heading out to buy some thread. Who is this?” 

The mystery woman turned around to face Gigi. That’s the moment that Gigi knew she was screwed. Completely, totally, _entirely_ screwed. This woman before her was beyond gorgeous. She was tall, taller than Gigi at least, and lanky. Her hair was long and blonde like Gigi’s, but it was wet from being in the pool. It wasn’t a look that normally would be attractive on anyone, but somehow she made it work. Her eyes were a piercing blueish grey that looked at Gigi in such an intense way that the young woman was sure she was blushing. 

As if her face wasn’t enough, the very minimal red bikini she was wearing was impossible to look away from. Gigi couldn’t stop staring and she knew it was creepy, but she couldn’t find it in herself to look away. Little beads of water dropped down the woman’s sun kissed skin. The droplets streaked down her breasts and ass in a tantalizing way that made Gigi’s body thrum with want. 

“Bounjour, Ma Chérie! I’m Nicky, it is wonderful to finally meet Jackie’s beloved daughter!” The force of the words were a punch in the gut for Gigi. Suddenly it all made sense. This was Nicky. _The_ Nicky. Her _mom’s_ Nicky. Gigi felt a wave of guilt slam into her body at her previous reaction to the older woman, and how she continued to react when she realized that Nicky also had a French accent that made her a little more excited than she would like to admit. 

“Oh, yeah, that’s me! I’m Gigi! It’s nice to meet you.” Gigi forced herself to smile and look away from Nicky’s body. When she looked up, she was greeted with probably the dorkiest lopsided grin she had ever seen, rivaled only by her best friend Crystal when they were stoned out of their minds. Even Nicky’s teeth were perfect. Gigi was never good with emotions or the words to convey them and something told her she wasn’t about to get much better. 

“Jac, you did not tell me that Gigi was so beautiful!” Nicky cooed, pulling Gigi in and placing two quick kisses on her cheeks. Gigi blushed and ran her fingers over the place where Nicky’s lips had been. She sensed a familiar pull deep down in her gut. 

“How could I? There aren’t words for how lovely my Baby Geege is!” Jackie smiled fondly at her daughter and Nicky, thrilled to see them getting along so well. Nicky laughed and gave Jackie a chaste kiss that made Gigi’s heart burn with a pang of jealousy. She mentally kicked herself for being such a pervert about her mother’s girlfriend. 

“Yeah, so I’m gonna go now. It was great to meet you Nicky. I’ll see you around.” Gigi practically ran away to her car, unlocking it and throwing herself in the driver’s seat. She took a deep breath to try and calm her shaken nerves as she turned the keys in the ignition. 

“ _I’m so fucked..._ ” She whispered to herself before backing out of the driveway and driving away. 

——~——

In the following weeks, things did not get better for Gigi in the slightest. Nicky had begun to spend more and more time at their house, even when Jackie was working. She would hang out downstairs, cooking dinners for the family and singing to her French songs in a voice that had no right being as naturally sultry as it was. Gigi tried to stay as far away from the other blonde as she could, but it was ultimately futile. Any time they were in the house together, Gigi found herself gravitating towards Nicky. 

They would watch movies together, draw, sometimes Gigi would even try to help out in the kitchen. She reasoned with herself that she was just being friendly. Watching the way Nicky’s hips swung when she walked and her hands when she skillfully chopped and diced vegetables in the kitchen was perfectly normal. 

What wasn’t normal was how she always thought about Nicky. How every time she was alone, she would wonder what Nicky was doing or where she was. How when she did anything she’d think to herself about how Nicky would do it. At the very least, she was being incredibly creepy, bordering on stalkerish.

Nicky would watch some obscure French movie and Gigi would join her, sometimes even cuddling the woman. It felt incredibly wrong and yet incredibly right. She had begun to notice smaller things about Nicky that she adored. From the way the older blonde’s eyes crinkled when she laughed, to the way her eyes lit up and looked at Gigi when she spoke as though she was the only person in the world. 

One weekend when Jackie was away and Nicky had stayed over, Gigi couldn’t stand to be in the house anymore. She grabbed her keys and jetted off in her car to the closest gay bar she could find. She went in, ordered a drink, and surveyed the room for someone, _anyone_ , to take home. 

Eventually her eyes landed on a short blonde woman who was dancing in the corner with some friends. She was definitely cute, blonde hair and blue eyes with a bright smile. Gigi was about to go over when she stopped short in her tracks. She took another look at the girl and her heart sank. She didn’t look exactly like Nicky, but the resemblance was too close for comfort. She turned on her heel and left. 

She drove aimlessly for a couple hours before her gas level began to diminish. She sighed heavily and got turned around to drive home. She blasted her music much louder than what was safe as she sped down the the streets towards her home. The lyrics of one of her favorite songs wormed their way inside her ear. 

_ I feel like I'm drowning _

_ I'm drowning _

_ You're holding me down and _

_ Holding me down _

_ You're killing me slow _

_ So slow, oh-no _

_ I feel like I'm drowning _

_ I'm drowning _

She groaned angrily and shut off the radio. She didn’t need to hear they lyrics that reflected her life at the moment. She drove in silence for the last twenty minutes. When she got home, all the lights were out and the house was silent. She carefully pushed the door open and tiptoed through, shutting it and locking it as quietly as possible. She slipped off her shoes and placed them on the shoe rack. 

Making her way through the kitchen and to the stairs, she noticed a small scrap of paper with some writing on it. She paused to read the note. 

_‘Chérie, I have gone to see a friend who is in town. I do not know who will get home first, but I didn’t want you to be afraid if I was not there. There is leftover ratatouille in the fridge if you’d like some-Nicky xx’_ The two small letters at the end made Gigi’s heart flutter, but she quickly shut it down. She could not fall for her mother’s first girlfriend in almost two decades. Or her mother’s girlfriend, regardless of time. She couldn’t do that to her. But that didn’t mean she didn’t want to. 

She stomped up the stairs and threw her door open. She fell back on her bed and wriggled out of her clothes. The searing pool of want that had pooled deep in her stomach was screaming her name. Her brain begged her to stop as her fingers toyed with the hem of her underwear. She shut her mind off and gave way to her body’s desires. The guilt she felt when her mind instantly flickered to a specific blonde was overshadowed by her aching core. 

She gently ran her fingers over her nipples, teasing the hardened buds against the cotton of her bra. All she could think about was what Nicky would do. How Nicky would touch her. She tried to think of some else, anyone else, but her mind came up empty. She imagined what Nicky would tell her in that sinful French accent. 

_‘So beautiful, Chérie. Let me take care of you, my sweet girl.’_ Gigi whimpered from her own fantasies. She rubbed her fingers over her clit, teasing herself open with another. She slowly slipped a single digit into herself, curling it to try and hit the spot she needed to cum. Unsuccessful in her pursuits, she huffed in frustration. 

_‘Nicky could reach...Nicky could make you cum like you want...’_ Her brain’s unhelpful, but not necessarily unwanted thoughts were not helping her take her mind off the older woman. Gigi became aware of her own voice chanting Nicky’s name as she fingered herself deeper. She was tempted to bite into her pillow to stifle the shameful chain of needy noises, but nobody was home so what was the point? 

She could feel herself tightening around her own fingers as her mind slipped back to what Nicky would say. 

_‘You’re doing so well. My good girl, so good for me. You’re so beautiful, Chérie.’_ Her hips jumped up against her fingers as she drove herself closer and closer. Gigi’s mind was cloudy and overloaded, completely unable to think of anything but Nicky and her impending orgasm. 

“ _Fuck_ , Nicky, Nicky, NICKY!” With a loud shout, Gigi was cumming around her fingers and desperately trying to catch her breath.

“Chérie? Are you alright? Are you hurt?!”

Her door suddenly opened to reveal a concerned looking Nicky. Gigi wished she could just shrivel up and die. Tears sprang up in her eyes as she realized that this wasn’t an imagined scenario anymore. She had been caught, fingers deep in herself, screaming the name of her mother’s girlfriend. 

“N-Nicky, it’s not what it looks like! I swear! I...I thought you were gone...” Gigi was so frozen in shame and guilt that she couldn’t even think to cover herself with a blanket. Instead, she sat on her bed and cried. If she thought it was humiliating being walked in on, this was even worse. The tears streaming down her face made her feel like a child, which was not something she enjoyed. She felt stupid. Stupid for crying, stupid for moaning her mother’s girlfriend’s name, stupid for getting _caught_. 

After a few moments of excruciating silence, Gigi collected herself enough to look up. When she did, her breath caught in her throat. Nicky looked amazing. She wore a tight black dress that accentuated her curves perfectly. The red high heels she wore made her legs look even longer, and the shade on her lips was perfectly matched to her shoes. 

_ Her lips... _

Another wave of slick dropped from between Gigi‘s legs and she nearly started to cry again. Why couldn’t she just handle herself like an adult? Why was this woman making her into such a stupid horny teenager?

Nicky’s tongue ran over her plump lips, breaking the seal where they had been firmly pressed together. Gigi’s eyes tracked the movement. Her eyes drifted back up to meet Nicky’s and that was when she noticed. 

Nicky’s eyes weren’t just looking at her, they were ravishing her. The woman’s normally blue irises were swimming in her dilated pupils. That’s when it clicked for Gigi. Nicky wanted her. Maybe not for anything other than a quick fuck, but if that’s what she wanted, then Gigi would be more than willing to be that quick fuck. 

“Nicky, would you fuck me if I asked you to?”

“I- _what_?” Nicky spluttered, her face going nearly as red as her lipstick. The reaction was an answer to everything Gigi needed to know. She slowly rose up from her bed and made her way over to where Nicky was rooted to the ground in her doorway. She pulled the other blonde forward and gently shut the door behind them. She stood in front of Nicky, close enough that she could see every shift and movement the woman made, but not quite enough to touch. 

“I asked you, if you would fuck me.” Gigi slowly ran her fingers up Nicky’s dress and towards her face. She cupped the French woman’s cheek in her hand and gave her silently pleading eyes. Her mind was running faster than it had ever been before. If this is what it felt like to be this close to Nicky, she wasn’t sure if she could survive it if the woman touched her. 

“Gigi. Take your hands off me. We can’t do this.” Nicky’s voice was firm, but her face betrayed her. 

“But you want to. Look me in the eyes and tell me you _don’t_ want me.” Gigi flattened her hands against Nicky’s chest and pressed into the woman. She finally got the other woman to look down at her. She batted her eyelashes and let her tongue dart out to wet her lips. She saw Nicky’s jaw tighten and loosen, before a sad look took over her face. 

“Lying to you won’t change the reality of the situation, Chérie.” 

“But you want me. And I want you, so what’s stopping you?”

“Just the little fact that I’m _dating your mother!_ Gigi, we cannot do this. I shouldn’t have allowed myself to get this close to you.”

“Nicky...” Gigi took a step back and removed her bra and underwear, leaving herself completely bare in front of Nicky. “ _Fuck me..._ ” She moved her hands through her hair, reaching up and stretching for the sky in a movement that was designed to further expose herself to Nicky’s intoxicating gaze.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for.” Nicky’s voice had evened out into a low growl that made Gigi’s body feel electric. 

“I’m pretty sure I do.” Gigi giggled and made her way back toward Nicky, who still looked a little bit shocked at the confidence that was on display. Gigi wrapped her arms around Nicky’s neck and pulled her down so she had to look at her. 

“Gigi. You have to stop. If you stop now, things can stay the same.” Nicky’s voice was choked and raspy. 

“I don’t want things to stay the _same_. I want _you_.” 

That was all it took for Nicky to finally kiss Gigi. It felt so much better than she could’ve ever imagined. She pried Gigi’s lips open, licking into the girl’s mouth with fervor. She gripped Gigi’s waist in her strong hands and shoved the girl into the wall. Her hand cushioned Gigi’s head from actually hitting it, a gentle gesture that the younger of the two hadn’t anticipated. 

“You’re so beautiful, Chérie. Are you gonna be a good girl for me?” Gigi blushed under the praise, her whole body responding with a shiver. Nicky smiled at the reaction and guided Gigi back to her bed. She carefully laid the young woman back and peeled the tight black dress off her own body, quickly followed by her high heels. She returned her attention to the needy blonde beneath her, kissing her again. 

One of Nicky’s strong hands that Gigi had thought about on more than one occasion ran up her side and over her ribs. The other soon joined, and Nicky was looking down on her with an almost reverent look on her face. Gigi was content to let the older woman just explore her body for as long as she wanted. 

Nicky’s hands continued to brush over Gigi’s skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind with each soft touch. The French woman rubbed her hand over Gigi’s breast, creating small circles over her hardening nipple. 

“Such perfect tits, Chérie. They fit right in my hands. It’s like you were made for me.” Gigi couldn’t stop the way her hips leapt upwards to seek out any type of stimulation for her aching body. The praises and kind words from Nicky were going straight to her core. Maybe it was the lack of having a consistently present or affirming parental figure, but every little compliment from Nicky made her mind feel like she was riding a never ending high. 

Nicky gently took one of Gigi’s nipples into her mouth and sucked around the bud. Gigi found herself wondering if this was what sex was supposed to feel like. Before it had always been clumsy, pleasurable in the end, but nothing like this. Nicky was so confident, so composed, it felt like she was truly a godsend. She certainly looked the part of an angel, but the way she was touching Gigi made her seem more like a devil. 

Gigi let out a small yelp when Nicky bit down on her sensitive nipple and tugged her breast. She could feel the other blonde smile against her skin as she sucked what would surely be a very dark bruise into her pale skin. She was just as intense with her perfectly calculated movements as she was with her kisses. The feeling of Nicky’s weight on top of her wasn’t uncomfortable like she normally found it to be when someone was above her. It felt reassuring, like a weighted blanket that was about to make her scream its name. 

One of Nicky’s fingers ran fleetingly over Gigi’s sex, gathering some of the slick that had gathered between her legs. She took her fingers and examined the generous coating that covered her hand. 

“You’re so worked up, Chérie. Is this all for me?” 

“ _Yes_ , for you Nicky. I want you so bad, _please!_ ” 

“You’re such a good girl. _My_ girl, my beautiful angel.” Gigi felt like she could cry again in the moment. Her mind was removed from the thought when Nicky’s hand dipped back down to her sopping cunt. She took Gigi’s breast back into her mouth, suckling it for a brief moment before releasing it again with a soft _‘pop’_. 

“You’re sure you want this, Chérie? You can still say no...” Gigi shook her head fiercely and grabbed Nicky’s hand, pressing it against her core. 

“Please, Nicky, I want you so badly. I’ve never wanted someone so much before.” Gigi ground her hips around Nicky’s open hand, her body shuddering when the heel of her palm skated across her swollen clit. 

“Don’t worry, Chérie. I’ll give you what you need, but I want to take my time with you. It would be a waste if I didn’t enjoy this beautiful body.” Nicky nibbled on Gigi’s ear, drawing out an elongated whimper of impatience that stemmed from the young woman’s deep desperation. 

Nicky took her sweet time in kissing Gigi. She couldn’t stop kissing the girl if she tried to. She knew full well that what she was doing was beyond wrong, but she couldn’t care less. She would figure things out later. For now, she was just ready to have Gigi screaming her name. 

“You’re so wet. I could probably get four of my fingers in this tight little pussy. You’d like that wouldn’t you? If I filled you up and made you cum for me?” 

“ _Nicky_ , yes!” Gigi sobbed out, clutching at the older woman’s back as she pathetically tried to grind against her leg. Nicky let out a low throaty groan when she felt Gigi’s wetness covering her leg. 

“I know. I know, Chérie. Just let me appreciate you a little longer okay? Soon, I promise.” Nicky was determined to cherish the moment. She knew it could never happen again, so she intended to make the most of the golden opportunity. She continued her tirade of touches by sucking bruises into any bit of skin that Jackie wouldn’t be able to see when she got back. She marked her in places only she would get to see. Knowing that Gigi would walk around for the next few days to come, covered in bruises she had left all over her made her heart pound. She knew she could never have her, but _god_ she wanted Gigi to be hers. 

After what felt like eons for Gigi, Nicky finally began her descent down her body. The trail of open-mouthed kisses and the occasional bites were driving Gigi crazy. She knew she wouldn’t last long once Nicky finally touched her the way she needed. Even the way that Nicky’s confident and assured hands ghosted over her made Gigi’s brain short circuit. 

Nicky curled her arms around Gigi’s hips and pulled so that her face was level with Gigi’s cunt. She took a mouthful of the soft flesh of Gigi’s thigh, adding to the now countless marks she had left. She bit down carefully before soothing the bite marks with her tongue. The anticipation for Gigi was palpable in the room. Nicky began peppering Gigi’s trembling thighs with kisses, before finally placing one right over the girl’s clit. 

Gigi nearly shrieked in pleasure. Even just the minor contact was enough to have her on edge. 

“You’re so responsive under me. Even more than I imagined you would be...” Nicky breathed into Gigi’s pussy, inhaling the young girl’s scent and wetting her lips. Gigi whimpered and looked down at Nicky’s predatory eyes. The animalistic way that the older blonde was looking at her made her body scream out in need. Nicky’s fingers ghosted over the freshly shaven area above Gigi’s folds, drifting around, and pausing over a certain spot and pushing down. It felt like billions of nerves ended in a cluster right there, and Gigi couldn’t help the strangled moan that she let out. 

“So beautiful, my beautiful angel.” Nicky’s chest rose and fell in a rapid pace that betrayed how excited she was about being allowed to finally touch Gigi. When she finally began to rub soft circles around Gigi’s clit, the girl’s hips jumped so wildly that Nicky had to hold her down. Nicky nudged a finger into Gigi, immediately hitting the spot that she had been unable to reach earlier. It all felt like a dream. 

“Nicky, please, _more!_ I need more!” Gigi begged as though her life depended on it. Nicky smiled appreciatively, and slipped in a second finger, curling them to press against the soft walls of Gigi’s pussy. The high pitched moan Gigi let out was _almost_ as embarrassing as when she had been caught getting herself off. She blushed and hid her face in her pillow, unable to continue looking at Nicky. A gently placed bite on her hip bone brought her eyes back down. 

“There’s my pretty girl. Keep looking at me while I fuck you, okay?” Gigi felt dizzy, but nodded anyway, still trying to get Nicky to fuck her like she needed. 

“I promise, but please!” Gigi’s sweet moans finally broke Nicky down. She pulled her fingers back and thrust forward into the trembling girl. Gigi wailed out like a wounded animal, her lips parting with each little moan and cry. Streaks of her arousal left long shining lines along her thighs. Nicky lapped at the young woman’s juices, her fingers driving into Gigi at a pace that nearly made the blonde cum on the spot. 

“Ni-Nicky! _Ahh_ , feels so good!” Gigi threw her head back in delight, her hands gripping tightly to Nicky’s hair. Her ability to speak was quickly deteriorating the more worked up she became. Nicky smiled softly and licked through the woman’s clit. She raked her fingers over Gigi’s tight stomach muscles, cherishing the way they twitched and flexed under her nails. 

Every inch of Gigi’s body was overcome with pleasure. The feeling of Nicky’s fingers hitting deep inside her while her tongue flicked over her clit was beyond anything she could’ve dreamed of. The lazy circles that Nicky had been tracing around her aching bundle of nerves were beginning to grow tighter and tighter. 

“I can’t, if you keep doing that I’m gonna cum!” Gigi whimpered as she ground down into Nicky’s hands. Sensing just how close Gigi was, Nicky replaced her tongue with her mouth, taking as much of Gigi’s pussy into her mouth and lightly tonguing at her folds while her fingers maintained their perfect pace. She took a brief pause to whisper in Gigi’s ear before returning to her previous post between the pair of long, milky legs she had been admiring for the last few weeks.

“I know, Chérie. You can cum whenever you need to. You’re such a good girl for me.” A small tear of ecstasy ran down Gigi’s cheek at the praise. Nicky took notice of the tear and carefully lapped the single drop of salty water up before kissing Gigi reassuringly. Gigi grabbed onto Nicky’s face as she kissed her, holding her close in a silently asked question. 

_ Stay? _

All it took to have Gigi’s body seizing up and freezing completely was a rough swipe across her swollen clitoris and Nicky’s fingers curled deep inside the screaming girl. Gigi pitched forward, stifling a choked out sob by biting down on Nicky’s shoulder. As Nicky carefully guided her though her climax, the French woman took her time lovingly cleaning Gigi’s thighs of her arousal with her tongue. She savored every taste of the blonde’s pussy that she could. 

Nicky’s breath left her body when she swiped over Gigi’s clit again, and the girl’s walls clenched down on her like a vice. The pair of legs she had spent so long trying not to think about wrapped around her waist, holding her in place to insure that she wouldn’t leave just yet. Nicky still wasn’t entirely sure that she would be able to pry herself away.

Gigi’s rigid body finally went slack in Nicky’s arms. Almost immediately, Nicky was trying to move away. Trying to run away from the immediate guilt that pelted her like basketball-sized bits of hail.  
  
  


“Nic, lemme take care of you...” Gigi murmured, making little grabbing motions in an attempt to get the older woman to come closer. Nicky chuckled and took the girl’s hand in her own. She placed little kisses all over her hands before standing up and letting Gigi’s hand fall back down. Through her hazy mind, Gigi could sense Nicky helping her lay back and tucking her in, a gesture that was so painfully tender that she felt her heart ache for the older woman once more.

Nicky bent down and put a small kiss on the tip of Gigi’s button nose. She switched off the light that sat at Gigi’s bedside before leaning back down again. 

“Goodnight, Chérie. You did so well. _My good girl._ ” Gigi managed to snag Nicky’s hand before she left the room. She pulled the woman back, desperately hoping for anything she could salvage from the moment. 

“ _Wait_ , don’t...don’t leave me.” 

“Gigi, I must. I can’t stay here.”

“She’s not coming home, please, just stay tonight? Just once. Just let me pretend it could be real for _one_ night.” Nicky felt like she had been punched in the throat. Hearing Gigi say everything she wanted to hear was almost too much. She knew she shouldn’t, but she had already come this far. At this point, what was one more thing on the extensive itinerary she would need to consult her therapist about? It’s not like the bubbly blonde woman she spoke to every few days could judge her. Against her better judgement, she caved.

  
  


“Just this once. Get some sleep, Chérie.” 

Drifting off to sleep in Nicky’s arms wasn’t how Gigi planned to end her day, but she couldn’t possibly think of a better way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The song is called Drowning by Two Feet and it’s one of my favorites 10000% would recommend you listen
> 
> 2\. I will stand by MILF Nicky until the day I die, no I don’t wanna talk about my mommy issues
> 
> Tumblr: @ForeignMooney


	15. Gigi/Crystal/Nicky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: the absolute last bit of shame i possible could hold on to, double penetration so yeah...very that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had not one, not two, but F O U R separate requests for this all within two days so here we are...doing this...
> 
> I hate myself
> 
> Enjoy!~Moons💞

Two months after the first time Nicky had fucked Gigi and Crystal, work had become immeasurably more enjoyable. The two women were incredibly caring and sweet towards Nicky. They definitely spoiled her, that was obvious to anyone with eyes, but they always made sure she was feeling her best and having a good day. After the first month, Nicky had accepted their invitation to move in with them. She was never someone who felt that they needed constant sexual gratification, but with Gigi and Crystal she wanted their hands on her at all times. They certainly weren’t opposed to the idea. 

The entire design floor knew something was up. They couldn’t quite place it, but Nicky was so obviously happier and more energetic. Not that she wasn’t a joy to be around before, but this was different somehow. The way she would get called up to the bosses’ office and come back looking like she had been alleviated of all her concerns was definitely suspicious to say the least.

Jaida and Jackie were confident that there was some kind of relationship between the trio. Being let out early every Friday without fail, and sometimes days in between was suspicious, but neither secretary pushed the subject. 

Another Friday rolled around, and the excitement radiating from Nicky was palpable. At four o’clock, (their regularly scheduled time) she shut down her computer, grabbed her things, and skipped over to the elevator. She rocked back and forth on her heels in excitement as she waited for the elevator to arrive. The moment the bell dinged and the doors slid open, she scrambled inside and jabbed at the buttons until the door slid shut and brought her up the tower. 

She anxiously reapplied her lipstick and moved her hair around until it was satisfactory. When the golden doors split apart, she rushed through them and past the desks. 

“Hi Jai! Hi Jacks!” She gave a smile and wave before continuing through the familiar oaken doors. 

“Have fun...” Jackie called out, sharing a knowing look with Jaida before they began packing their things up. Nicky laughed and flipped the women off, shutting the door behind her. The moment she did, Gigi was pinning her against the doors. Nicky squeaked in surprise, but melted into the taller woman’s touch. 

“I missed you. Missed your pretty face and your cute little laugh. I can’t wait to rail you.” Gigi licked along the side of Nicky’s neck, her hands already finding their way under her shirt and pulling the tucked-in blouse free. 

“G-Gigi, you literally saw me like, five hours ago!” Nicky giggled, resting her hands on the belligerent woman’s chest. Gigi growled and bit down on Nicky’s neck before soothing the marks with her tongue. 

“She’s been like this all day. I was trying to prep for the upcoming review for the next issue and she couldn’t even sit still.” Crystal chuckled, giving Gigi a gentle shove so she could greet their girlfriend. 

“Hello, my love. Did you have a good day? Do we need to fire anyone?” Crystal leaned up and pulled Nicky down for a sweet kiss. The blonde smiled into it and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman’s waist. 

“No, Crys! I keep telling you that you can’t fire people just because they annoy me!” Gigi and Crystal both grumbled their disagreement, but conceded in the end. 

“Let’s get you out of those clothes.” Gigi pulled Nicky away from the door and wrapped her up in a strong grasp. She sat the woman down on top of her desk and finished unbuttoning her white blouse. Nicky helped her, wriggling her arms out of the sleeves and tossing the shirt to the side. She sat back and lifted her hips for Gigi to remove her skirt, which she did without pause. 

“I swear, I will never get tired of seeing this gorgeous body. You’re so beautiful.” Crystal’s affectionate words made Nicky blush as Gigi nodded her agreement. Gigi slid her hands under Nicky’s ass and lifted her up. Crystal pulled Nicky’s underwear off and Gigi set her back down. Crystal and Gigi’s clothes soon joined Nicky’s on the floor. 

“Fuck, I can’t wait to be inside you. Can’t wait to see your pretty cunt all stretched around me and taking me so good.” Nicky couldn’t help the way her hips jumped up toward Gigi. Crystal snickered and made her way around the desk, undoing the latch on Nicky’s bra and sliding it off her. When the French woman’s body was rid of her clothing, she relaxed into her partners’ touch. 

Crystal gently rubbed over Nicky’s nipples with her fingers, palming her breasts and massaging them. Nicky sighed happily and let her head fall back against Crystal’s shoulder. Gigi leaned forward and brushed her fingers over Nicky’s thighs as she kissed up the blonde’s neck. She dug her nails into Nicky’s hips, dragging her forward and allowing her to grind against Gigi’s thigh. 

“That’s my pretty girl, go ahead and get yourself nice and wet for me. You’re so needy, humping my thigh like the desperate little slut you are.” Nicky whimpered and began to shake her hips against Gigi’s thigh. Crystal continued her ministrations on Nicky’s chest, leaving kisses and little nips along Nicky’s neck and shoulders. Gigi watched in silence as Nicky ground against her. Soon, all three women had become impatient. 

“Alright. Crystal, get the straps. Nicky, lay on my desk and show me your pussy.” Crystal nodded and made her way towards her desk, sliding the drawer with the two toys in it and retrieving them. Nicky draped herself across the wooden table, spreading her legs and presenting herself to Gigi. 

“Wider” Nicky shuffled her legs further apart for Gigi. 

“I said _wider_ , dollie.” Nicky continued spreading her legs further and further until Gigi’s hands took hold of her thighs and stopped her. Gigi hummed quietly and used her thumbs to spread Nicky’s folds so that she could see every part of her girlfriend. 

“Gee, that’s embarrassing...” Nicky whined, shifting her hips away from the woman behind her. Gigi let out a low growl and yanked her hips back in place. 

“Stay where you are.” Gigi’s voice was commanding and Nicky couldn’t help but shiver. “I didn’t say you could move.” The brunette ran the tips of her fingers through Nicky’s wetness before pushing two into her. The french woman gasped and ground her hips back into Gigi’s touch. The moment she did, Gigi removed her fingers and slapped her ass.

“Come on, Gee! Don’t tease like that!” Nicky groaned, looking back at Gigi through hooded eyes. “You know I need you.” 

“Believe me, I know how bad you want us to stuff you full of our straps.”Gigi smiled smugly when Nicky nodded desperately. “For now, I’m gonna make you cum on my tongue. I love the way you taste. You look so hot, I can’t wait to fuck you senseless.”

Gigi surged forward and captured Nicky’s aching clit between her lips, being sure to hold the woman’s hips in place. Nicky shrieked our in pleasure, her hands immediately finding Gigi’s hair and holding her close. The younger woman smiled into her girlfriend’s cunt, releasing her with a small ‘pop’ and running her fingers through Nicky’s wetness. She teasingly slid her finger in up to the second knuckle, making Nicky groan impatiently. Gigi couldn’t help but snicker at the blonde’s reactions. She brought her fingers back and slid forward again, barely giving Nicky anything. 

“Gee, if you don’t start fucking me, I’ll get Crystal to do it.” Nicky threatened, making the Latina’s ears perk up in interest. Gigi shot Nicky a warning glare, but the French woman didn’t back down for a second. She stared back defiantly, eyebrows raised and challenging. 

“You fucking brat. Did I give you permission to speak to me like that?” Gigi snarled, taking a handful of Nicky’s hair and yanking it roughly. She shoved her fingers into Nicky’s mouth and the woman automatically began to lick around the digits. Gigi sneered and took her hand back before pushing Nicky’s legs up and as far back as she could get them without hurting the woman under her. 

“Crystal. Hold her legs up. If she tries to move them, she’s in trouble.” A new flood of wetness rushed from inside Nicky at the insinuation. Crystal happily took hold of Nicky’s legs, letting their third partner have her way with Nicky. 

“Now then. What am I gonna do with you? You’re such a greedy little whore, maybe I shouldn’t give you anything.” Nicky’s eyes widened in fear and she shook her head desperately. 

“N-no! Gigi, _please_!”

“Say my name.”

“Gigi!”

“Louder. I want the whole building to hear you.”

“ _GIGI!_ ” Nicky’s eyes were shut tightly in embarrassment at her own obedience. The warmth emanating from Gigi’s face drawing closer to her soaking cunt was making her mind go wild. After what felt like a lifetime, Gigi’s tongue gently ran through Nicky’s folds. The pale woman’s arms held Nicky’s stomach tightly to ensure she wouldn’t move on her own accord. Nicky whimpered helplessly under her breath as Gigi’s lips danced across her core. 

Crystal held both Nicky’s long legs in one hand so she could reach down and palm the woman’s breasts. Nicky’s nipples stiffened in her fingers and she pinched and tugged at them in all the ways that made her girlfriend moan loudly. 

Gigi was still enjoying the way that Nicky’s beautiful body was twitching and trembling under her hands, completely at her will and mercy. Nicky’s clit felt hot and swollen with pleasure the longer Gigi paid attention to it. All Nicky could manage now were hitched gasps and small whines. Gigi grinned into her girlfriend’s pussy and she kept up her tongue’s probing movements. 

“Cum for me, dollie.” Gigi’s voice was gravelly and low as she pushed Nicky over the edge. The blonde’s body trembled in the arms of her partners as her orgasm hit her in full force. They gave her a moment to recover before laying her back on the desk. 

Crystal had already attached her strap and harness to her body. She beckoned Nicky forward and the blonde readily climbed into Crystal’s arms. She gave the Latina a moment to shift her hips and position herself to fuck her. 

With no indication or warning, Crystal snapped her hips up into Nicky, who let out a strangled scream and fell forward into Crystal’s body. Gigi made an approving and appreciative noise in the back of her throat, making Nicky’s face flush pink. She immediately started to fuck herself on the strap, moaning into Crystal’s ear and riding her. Over time, Nicky had learned that Crystal loved it when she rode her. Gigi preferred whatever position would give her the most power over Nicky. 

“Is that better? You gonna be less of a brat now that Crystal’s got her cock inside you?” Gigi whispered harshly in Nicky’s ear. She reached around and began to roll Nicky’s hardened nipples though her fingers. Crystal lifted Nicky’s hips, dragging the toy almost entirely out of Nicky before slamming back into her with a pace that made the blonde’s mouth hang open and her eyes glaze over with unbridled desire. 

Each jolt of Crystal’s hips against Nicky’s sent shockwaves through her body as the redhead rubbed a spot deep inside her that made her vision fuzzy. Nicky exhaled heavily, her fingers digging into Crystal’s back as she continued riding her girlfriend. 

“Crys, feels, feels so good inside me! _Fuck_ , you’re so deep!” Nicky’s brain was clouding over, unable to think of anything other than her own pleasure. Gigi leaned into her, the tip of her strap brushing against Nicky’s ass. 

“ _Please!_ ” Nicky gasped out shamelessly. Her hips ground back against Gigi, begging her to join Crystal’s endeavors. 

“I-you want me to fuck your ass?” 

“Please! Do it Gee! I trust you.” Crystal had stopped moving inside her, letting the woman catch her breath. Gigi looked slightly reluctant, but the look quickly melted away. A wry grin broke out over her face that made Nicky’s pussy throb with want. 

“You gonna let me fuck this sweet ass? You sure you want that? I’ll ruin you.” 

“ _Do it._ ” There was no hesitation in Nicky’s voice. She bent over, exposing her asshole to Gigi, who lightly ran her fingers over Nicky’s ass. Crystal pulled out, much to Nicky’s annoyance, which she expressed through an indignant huff.

“Relax, my love. I want you to give your full attention to Gigi. She always was an ass girl...” 

“How could I not be? Do you see this cute little butt? She’s practically begging us to fuck her holes together!” Gigi’s fingers gathered some of the wetness from Nicky’s pussy and dragged it up to her ass, intending to use it as a lubricant. She carefully pushed her pointer finger in past the tight ring of muscles. Nicky moaned loudly at the intrusion. The reaction raised eyebrows from both Crystal and Gigi. 

“ _W-what?_ It feels good! Don’t look at me like that...” Nicky blushed and looked away. Crystal cooed affectionately and redirected the blonde’s face towards her own. She kissed Nicky adoringly, running her fingers through her hair and pulling her close as Gigi added another finger. 

“Fuck, you can barely even get two fingers in there! I don’t know if I can fuck you, dollie. Unless you open up for me, I can’t get my cock in here.” Gigi bit down on Nicky’s neck, scissoring her fingers and preparing the woman for what was to come. 

“No! I can do it, please Gigi!” Nicky’s glassy eyes widened and she pushed back against Gigi’s probing fingers. The burn she felt wasn’t particularly comfortable, but the way Gigi brushed deep inside her was more than worth it. The brunette was able to slide in a third finger, making Nicky whimper into Crystal’s neck as the Latina soothingly stroked her skin. 

“I fucking love the way you look right now, all stretched out and ready for us. My beautiful dollie. I can’t wait to get my cock up in this tight little ass.” With a loud moan, Nicky came around Gigi’s fingers. The previous stimulation she had received from Crystal had brought her quite close, and the feeling of Gigi’s fingers inside her ass had been enough to push her over the edge. Crystal looked shocked while Gigi just stood over her triumphantly. 

“Looks like our angel likes the way I feel. You ready, dollie? Ready for us to fuck you together?” Gigi’s breath was hot on Nicky’s neck. All the French woman could do was whine desperately and shake her hips against Gigi. 

“And you’re sure you want this? You’ll tell us if you want to stop?” Gigi was determined to make sure that her partner’s comfort came before her own desires. If anything she did ever hurt Nicky, she wasn’t sure if she would be able to deal with the shame. 

“For fucks sake, Gigi! Fuck me like you mean it!” Nicky huffed, pulling the brunette forward and kissing her deeply. Crystal laughed quietly and slipped her strap back into Nicky, who shuddered and forced herself to keep her hips still. She could feel the girth of Gigi’s strap rubbing against her ass promisingly. 

Gigi carefully removed her fingers from Nicky and lined up the strap with her hole. She placed her hands on Nicky’s hips and slowly pushed forward. Nicky’s body tensed slightly, but she motioned for Gigi to continue, so she did. About half way in, Nicky’s breath caught in her throat and her shoulders hunched when the stretch became slightly uncomfortable. Gigi took note of the reaction and tried to pull away, but was quickly stopped. 

“ _Don’t you fucking dare._ Just give me a minute.” Nicky’s eyes burned with desire and passion as she dragged Gigi’s hips closer and closer until they were almost flush together. Once Gigi’s strap was all the way to the hilt, the trio let out a collective breath that they didn’t even realize they were holding. They gave Nicky time to adjust, waiting for the signal that everything was okay.

A strangled moan escaped Nicky’s lips when Gigi accidentally shifted her stance. 

“Does that feel good, dollie? Tell us how it feels when we’re both inside you.” Gigi nipped at Nicky’s neck, perfectly timed with a carful roll of her hips. Nicky’s elbows gave out and she fell forward into Crystal’s chest. The redhead cradled Nicky’s body and let the woman prepare her answer. 

“I-it, it feels so good. I feel so full with both of you in me...please, please move!” Nicky could barely even form words anymore. Crystal gently lifted Nicky’s thighs, repositioning them so that the French woman would be more comfortable. When the blonde settled, Gigi brought her hips back and plunged into Nicky. The two women synchronized their thrusts, one pulling out while the other pushed in. 

Crystal’s hands rested on Nicky’s waist while Gigi’s ended up around her breasts. The two women were always in tune with each other, and this was no different. Nicky could feel every minuscule movement, twitch and thrust. 

“Gee, Crys, it’s-“ Nicky’s mind faltered. 

The two women waited with bated breath, anxious to know the verdict. Was it too much? Not enough? 

“It’s perfect! _Fuck_ , that’s so good, please give me more!” The two women obliged the request, speeding up their hips and driving into the hedonistic woman. All the blonde could think of was how much her body ached for release. The sensation of having both Gigi and Crystal fucking into her was intoxicating. She could feel the two toys rubbing against each other inside her. They each steadily rammed into her, making her head loll in circles and her eyes roll back. 

Nicky moaned brokenly into the sex-scented air. She could feel herself clenching down on the false members inside herself with each increasingly rough thrust. As both Gigi and Crystal bottomed out, she leaned back to capture Gigi’s lips in a deep kiss. Crystal’s mouth latched on to one of Nicky’s nipples, her tongue swirling around the perky flesh bud. Gigi licked along the seam of Nicky’s lips, parting them and slipping her tongue into the blonde’s mouth. 

“Ours. You’re all ours. Our beautiful angel.” Crystal sucked a dark purple bruise over Nicky’s breast, earning a breathy moan from the woman. 

“Fuck, she’s so tight around us, Crys! I can feel her pretty little cunt even from here!” Gigi licked the shell of Nicky’s ear, reaching around and pinching the blonde’s throbbing clit. Nicky nearly screamed at the sudden stimulation, her hips bucking wildly against the touches of her partners. She twitched and squirmed with every movement, desperate to have them hit just the right spot inside her. 

Suddenly, the tips of their cocks drew it together and slammed in, hitting both sweet spots inside her. Nicky’s breath caught in her throat, an overwhelming pleasure blossoming in her stomach made her clitoris swell against Gigi’s fingers. A deep groan born in her chest burst forth from Nicky’s widely parted lips. The ruthless rhythm the two had taken up was driving Nicky to madness. 

“Mmm, Gigi, Crystal, I’m gonna cum! Fuck, you’re gonna ruin me!” Nicky panted, desperately grinding her hips to find her release. 

“That’s the idea, my love. Gigi and I are gonna fuck you so good you can’t even walk anymore. Everyone’s gonna see what a good girl you are.” 

“Our pretty dollie. Lift that leg so I can see your needy little hole taking us so well.” Gigi gripped Nicky’s tan thigh, raising her leg and watching as she buried her strap to the hilt inside her gasping girlfriend. Nicky’s wrecked mewling filled the office as they continued pounding into the blonde’s fluttering cunt. 

“I can’t, I-I’m gonna!” Nicky’s voice was raspy and wanton. Gigi‘s teeth sank down into Nicky’s neck while Crystal’s mouth engulfed Nicky’s breast again. Nicky’s back curled into the touches for all she was worth. 

“Cum for us again, my love. You deserve it. You’re our perfect angel.” Nicky’s fingers dug into Crystal’s back as she came around the two women. They tried to fuck her through it, but Nicky was too tight around them to even move. All she could do was gasp for air as her mind shut off. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful. We’re so lucky, I can’t believe how amazing you are.” Gigi hugged Nicky close, lifting her up from Crystal so that the she and the redhead could slip out from inside their exhausted, but blissful girlfriend. Nicky whimpered at the loss, her arms reaching out for Crystal to come back. The Latina laughed fondly and slid the harness off her legs before sitting down and putting her arms out. Gigi gently set Nicky down in Crystal’s waiting arms before sliding around to cuddle her partners. 

“We should probably excuse the floor below us next week...” 

“Crys, as much as that idea makes sense, we still have a business to run.”

“Yeah, a _funny business_!” Crystal’s proud grin at her incredibly stupid joke made the other two women groan, but still they laughed. 

“We can excuse whatever floors you want as long as you swear to never, _ever_ , make that joke again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally embarrassed to know me


	16. Gigi/Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: edging, orgasm denial, humiliation, degradation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely, I make my way through the ungodly amounts of requests I have 🤩
> 
> Requests will be closed for October since yours truly found a Kinktober prompt list, so if you wanna get one in, this is a good time to do it
> 
> Enjoy!~Moons💞

In Crystal’s mind, hosting dinner parties was one of the most boring ways to spend an evening. Sure, they barely ever hosted Gigi’s coworkers, but the few times a year when they did were torturous for Crystal. Sitting down at a table for hours on end surrounded by beautiful people who almost exclusively discussed the fashion and design industry they dominated was nowhere near the top of the list of things she wanted to do.

The very tip top of the list was getting her brains fucked out by Gigi, something that would not happen that night. Between the stress of hosting, trying not to burn all the food, keeping everyone entertained and managing Crystal, Gigi was always too tired to pay attention to her girlfriend afterwards. Sometimes she would joke that if she didn’t tell Crystal to eat then she wouldn’t.

Gigi also insisted on selecting Crystal’s outfit for the night, claiming that if left to her own devices, Crystal would wear sweatpants and a paint covered hoodie. She was right, but Crystal didn’t need to tell her that. 

Gigi had selected a pretty pink dress that Crystal loved. It sported little lace detailing, and fell just against the middle of her thighs. Combined with a pearl necklace the blonde had received for her birthday, and a pair of pink heels that matched the dress, Gigi was proud of her work. 

Crystal’s first struggle of the night was trying not to constantly stare at Gigi’s ass. The tight black pants stretched around her endlessly long legs made it impossible to look away. Paired with her leather jacket and long-sleeved orange dress shirt, Gigi looked beyond beautiful. 

“Gee, how long is this gonna take?”

“Not long, angel. Just a few hours.” Gigi shuffled around the kitchen, grabbing plates and cups, giving them to Crystal who sighed deeply and carried them to the dining room. 

“I still don’t understand why we have to host. Can’t Nicky and Jaida do it? They _love_ hosting people!”

“They hosted the last four times, and Jackie and Jan did the four before! We have to host at least once!” Gigi’s insistence was making Crystal tired already. It was then and there when she decided she would do everything in her power to get this dinner to be over with as quickly as possible. 

The two other couples arrived within minutes of Crystal’s choice. They were all hungry, so they headed straight for the dining room. Crystal had set the table so that she sat next to Gigi and Jan, with Nicky on Gigi’s other side. She knew that if she could get Gigi riled up enough that the ginger’s best friend would notice and surely say something, which would result in the night having to come to an end so Gigi could escape the embarrassment. What Crystal didn’t account for, was Gigi’s complete lack of shame.

Gigi and Crystal went back to the kitchen to grab the food they had made. Gigi carefully stuck the tip of her finger into the sauce that Crystal had made for the chicken, making sure it was still warm and didn’t need to be reheated. Crystal noticed her girlfriend about to wipe it away, and took the moment to put her master plan into action. 

She grabbed Gigi’s hand and slowly wrapped her lips around the digit. She stared deep into Gigi’s icy blue eyes as she took the length of the finger into her mouth. Having Crystal licking around her fingers was not what Gigi had expected, but the mischievous look on the Latina’s face indicated that she had hatched some sort of plot. When Crystal finally released her hand, Gigi was not impressed. 

“Hmm, I think it tastes pretty good!” Crystal’s wry smile made Gigi want to slam her into the wall and make her beg for her, but she resisted. 

“I’m sure it does. Don’t test me tonight. I don’t feel like playing your games.” The warning sent a small chill over Crystal’s body, but her determination remained. She was going to get Gigi to cut this dinner short and pay attention to her. 

She started simple, playing footsie and gently rubbing her foot against Gigi’s leg. Soon she moved on to delicately running her fingers up the sides of Gigi’s leg. The designer ignored her girlfriend’s obvious bait tactics, talking happily with their friends as if nothing was happening. The only acknowledgment she gave Crystal was a quick glare. 

Crystal’s frustration was quickly worsening the longer Gigi ignored her. She could feel her annoyance bubbling deep in her stomach. Soon, Crystal was completely fed up. She knew what she wanted, and that she wanted it immediately. 

Lacing her fingers through Gigi’s, she subtlety directed the redhead’s hand up her thigh and under her dress. After being with Gigi for a couple years, Crystal could sense even the tiniest reactions from her girlfriend. That definitely included the way her breath hitched when Crystal’s hand guided her fingers under the skirt of her dress and against her underwear. Gigi kept her face an indifferent and unfazed mask, but the way her hand tightly gripped Crystal’s leg was the silent promise she had been waiting for. 

_Jackpot_

Crystal’s teasing continued through the rest of dinner until Gigi was about to fuck her on the table in front of all their friends. When everyone finished dinner, she took a chance. 

“Do you all want to stay for a couple drinks? It feels like it’s been so long since we’ve all gotten to catch up!” The horrified looking from Crystal made Gigi’s smile widen. 

“Of course, gorge!” Jan’s cheery disposition was adorable, but it was making Crystal want to strangle the bubbly blonde for making the evening longer than it already felt. 

“Great! Crystal and I will make some drinks if you wanna go to the living room.” Gigi clapped her hands together and beamed at their guests, completely ignoring the daggers being shot into the side of her head by Crystal. The four guests grinned brightly and stood up from the table to head over into the other room. The moment they were out of earshot, Gigi turned on Crystal. 

“Follow me. Right fucking now.” Gigi’s tone of voice left no room for argument or debate, not that Crystal would’ve disobeyed. Gigi led her past the kitchen and down the hall to the bathroom, pausing briefly outside her office to grab a mysterious bag before wrenching the door to the bathroom open and pushing Crystal inside. The second the door was shut and locked, Gigi’s hand was around Crystal’s throat. 

“You fucking _brat_. Did you think you could just tease me like that during dinner without repercussions?” Gigi’s voice was low and dangerous. Crystal’s legs trembled in anticipation. One of Gigi’s strong hands pulled the hem of Crystal’s dress up, leaving it around her waist. She ran her fingers over the blonde’s underwear roughly, making the woman gasp out. 

“G-Gigi, please I need you.” Crystal tried to keep her mind calm enough to maintain reason, despite the fact that she was already too far gone for that. 

“What you _need_ is to learn when to keep your hands to yourself. You could’ve waited like a good girl, but you’re such a stubborn little brat. You know what I think? I think you’re an impatient whore who should play by the rules. I might not be able to remove that stubbornness, but I can certainly fuck it out of you.” Gigi yanked Crystal’s ruined panties to the side, not even bothering to remove them. She moved the hand that was wrapped around Crystal’s neck to firmly hold her face in place. She made the woman look into her eyes before she mercilessly shoved two of her fingers into Crystal’s pussy. The moan from the Latina woman made Gigi sneer knowingly. 

“Little whore. This is what you wanted, right? You wanted me to cut dinner short so you could get some? I hate to break it to you, but that’s not happening.” Gigi’s fingers worked at an industrious pace, skimming over Crystal’s g-spot and her thumb circling her clit. Years of making Crystal scream her name gave Gigi the ability to make the other woman fall apart in minutes. 

Gigi scissored her fingers, making the woman in her arms shake and slump forward into her body. Crystal’s eyes were glassy and wide as she reveled in the way Gigi stretched her. She could feel her climax approaching embarrassingly quickly. Just as she was about to voice it to Gigi, the younger woman pulled away. 

“W-Wait! Geege, I was so close! What are you do- _mmph!_ ” Crystal was cut off by Gigiputting her fingers in her mouth to silence her. The taste of herself on Gigi’s hand filled her mouth as the ginger glared at her so intensely that she felt like she would be incinerated on the spot. 

“Sorry. Only good girls get to cum, and you, have been very bad tonight. Bend over.” Crystal whimpered and followed the instructions, draping herself over the edge of the sink and looking back at Gigi hopefully. To her surprise, Gigi reached into the bag behind and produced something long and purple. She couldn’t quite tell what it was from the angle, but when Gigi spread her folds and pushed the toy into Crystal, it became very obvious. 

“Gee, why are you-“

“ _Quiet_. I don’t wanna hear a word from you.” Gigi hissed gruffly as she continued to push the toy deep into Crystal. She met no resistance, so she continued pushing forward until Crystal had taken the entire length of the toy into her body. Once the purple dildo was snugly fit into Crystal’s cunt, Gigi stepped back and admired the sight before her. 

Crystal was bending over their sink with her underwear ruined past the point where it could be salvaged and her dress bunched up around her waist. Her eyes trailed down to Crystal’s pussy where she was leaking wetness down her legs. Gigi could see the tail end of the toy inside her twitching slightly whenever Crystal clenched around it. She was so enamored with the sight that she genuinely considered taking a photo to keep with her. She brought herself out of the idea when the sound of Jaida’s raucous laughter reminded her of the other people in her home. If Crystal had a plan, then she decided she should have one too.

“Now then. You’re gonna fix yourself and go back out there. You’re going to stop acting like a worthless whore, and be a good host.” Gigi found the small remote in her pocket and switched the vibrator on, making Crystal inhale sharply. She could see Crystal’s valiant attempt not to cum around the toy failing. Just when it looked like she was about to find release, Gigi switched it off. 

“ _Oh my god,_ Geege, please!” 

“No. I don’t want to hear any complaining. I intended to enjoy this lovely night with my friends, not discipline my brat girlfriend in the bathroom because she can’t keep her hands to herself for two hours.” Crystal’s entire body reacted to Gigi’s dominance with a shudder. The redhead rolled her eyes and pulled Crystal up by the hair, eliciting a surprised yelp of pain. 

“You’re gonna be good and you’re not gonna cum until I touch you. If you do, I swear to you I’ll edge you until you pass out, and maybe after that as well. As long as your body can take it, actually.” Crystal looked up into Gigi’s unwavering eyes with a slight tinge of fear. Gigi smirked and pulled Crystal forward into a bruising kiss that lasted just a second. When she was done with the woman, she pushed her back and unlocked the door. 

“By the way,” Gigi said, turning back to look at Crystal one more time, “you might want to fix your makeup. You look like you just got fucked.” 

Crystal nodded dumbly and took the next few minutes to try and return her makeup to the state it was when they left. Whether or not she was successful in doing so was yet to be determined. She cautiously turned the corner to the living room and saw Nicky, Jaida, Jan, and Jackie laughing and talking animatedly with Gigi, who was acting as though nothing had happened.Crystal sat down and did her best to act like everything was normal, but she knew Gigi wouldn’t let her get off that easily. 

“So Crys, when’s the next gallery showcase?” Jackie turned to Crystal. Suddenly all the eyes were on her. Crystal knew it was coming the second she opened her mouth. 

“Oh! Uh, soon? I think? I-I’m working on securing another location!” Crystal knew her stuttering was suspicious, but the moment she had started to speak Gigi had switched the vibrating toy on. The fake dick was long, rubbing against the top of her cervix in a painfully teasing circle and somehow managing to hit all the right places inside her. 

“Oh! Tell them about how you sold some of your pieces to that fancy hotel downtown!” Gigi wrapped her arm around Crystal’s shoulders and pulled her close. Her innocent act that she put up was alarmingly good. She placed a chaste kiss on Crystal’s cheek that made the other women break out into a chorus of cooing and commenting on how cute they were. It made Crystal want to both punch Gigi in the throat and kiss her until she couldn’t breathe. 

“Yeah, I can do that.” Crystal shuddered and tried to keep her voice as even as possible. “So basically the lady who owns the hotel saw my work at, _fuck,_ at a gallery and commissioned some pieces.” Crystal was completely confident that their friends knew something was up. Gigi switching the vibrations up and down whenever she pleased wasn’t helping Crystal’s case at all. 

“Are you okay? You look a little flustered.” Jaida took a sip of her liquor, looking concerned for her friend. 

“Me ?! Yeah I’m great!” Crystal could hear how high her voice sounded. It was clear to anyone who knew her that she was lying. She earned herself raised eyebrows and disbelieving looks from Jaida and Nicky. Jackie and Jan were either too polite to push it or just were genuinely unaware. 

The vibrations were never turned off unless Gigi could tell she was close. The constant stimulation would normally be enough to make her cum ten times over, but her stubbornness to make sure Gigi touched her prevailed. Crystal was beginning to lose her last bits of self control the longer Gigi dragged the evening on. Crystal had taken to sitting on her hands so she wouldn’t be tempted to touch herself in any way, no matter how innocent. Every time she opened her mouth for any reason, even just to yawn, Gigi would turn up the purple vibe to whatever level she thought would be most fun to mess with the blonde. 

It was killing Crystal to not get what she wanted. She had no idea how Gigi could act so calm and composed, but to be fair, she didn’t have a fucking _vibrator_ inside her that her borderline sadistic girlfriend kept fucking with every time she tried to speak. She was sure it wouldn’t be long before she couldn’t hold off her orgasm anymore. The vibe was just strong enough to have Crystal constantly teetering on the edge, but it was never enough to make her cum. She could feel herself dripping wetness down her legs, an embarrassing and humiliating sensation that only made it worse for her.

Crystal was on the verge of giving up and just letting go when Gigi finally switched the vibrator off. Gigi tangled their fingers together and gave Crystal’s hand a reassuring squeeze. Crystal nearly sobbed in relief, only to have that relief snatched away from her when Gigi clicked the button to set the purple toy going again. Crystal’s nails dug so fiercely into Gigi’s hand that the young designer tried to pull away. Crystal refused to let go. The weight of Gigi’s hand in hers was the only thing keeping her conscious. 

“ _Gee, please..._ ” Crystal whispered brokenly. Gigi smiled at her compassionately and switched the level up another notch. 

“Soon. I promise, babygirl. Soon.” Gigi redirected her attention back to the current conversation. Crystal had no idea in the slightest what the hell her friends were talking about. Her body felt like it was on fire and her brain was beyond broken. All she could think about was the violent aching between her legs, and how much she needed Gigi’s hands all over her body. 

It would be another thirty minutes and four more orgasms denied before things started to look up for Crystal. At that point, she was clutching Gigi’s arm and whimpering into her shoulder. 

Gigi wasn’t shy at all about the dynamic between herself and Crystal. She certainly wasn’t shy about teasing Crystal in front of other people, and every other person in the room had walked in on them in some state of undress at some point or another. That little tidbit of knowledge was the only thing that made Crystal feel even _remotely_ better about how obviously ruined she was. 

There was nothing she could do to conceal that something was going on. Between her hiding her face in the crook of Gigi’s arm, to the not-so-subtle moaning, to the way her hips were quite visibly jumping against the cushion of the loveseat where the duo sat, it was all on display. Crystal desperately squeezed her legs together and shut her eyes to keep tears from spilling out of her deep brown irises. 

Finally, Gigi took pity on her. 

“Okay, well, as nice as this is ladies, I think I’m getting tired!” Crystal nearly screamed in relief that the evening was coming to a close. Their guests took the hint and polished off their drinks before standing up and hugging each other goodbye. Crystal thought she was in the clear until the person she expected least spoke up. 

“Aren’t you gonna come say goodbye?” Jackie wore an evil smirk that was mirrored across the faces of Jaida, Nicky and Gigi. It became very clear that Gigi had told the three of them what was going on. Jan, the one person who would insist that the other women take pity on Crystal, seemed to be the only one who was unaware. She was humming the tune of whatever song she was using for an audition next and slipping her purple heels back on. 

“Hey, I’m gonna pull the car around. Is that okay Jac?” Jan smiled brightly at Jackie, who couldn’t look more delighted at the idea. 

“Of course, baby. Here.” The Middle Eastern woman grabbed her purse and located the keys before tossing them to Jan. The blonde fumbled to catch them, but got them in the end. She waved goodbye and was out the door. If Jan hadn’t proven herself to be a fellow bottom with Crystal, the Latina would’ve thought she was in on whatever plot Gigi had hatched. 

_‘Damn these tops...’_ Crystal thought to herself as she carefully rose up from the miniature couch. The moment that she tried to support her own weight, she tumbled forward. She braced for impact with the hardwood floor, but instead she was caught by a strong pair of arms. Her nose was invaded with perfume, vanilla and lavender, that signaled who had caught her. 

“You should be more careful, Chérie. We wouldn’t want Gigi’s precious angel to get hurt, would we?” Nicky’s thick French accent laced her taunting tone. Crystal looked up at the blonde beauty, who looked like she could smell the arousal wafting off of Crystal. Nicky righted Crystal back to her feet before pulling her in for a hug. Whether it was intentional or not, Nicky sighed deeply, exhaling a cool gust of air over Crystal’s neck that made the woman shiver. The bemused grin that overtook Nicky’s face confirmed that every little movement or word was carefully selected for the entertainment of the group.

Perfume, some type that Crystal couldn’t quite name pierced her mind. Jaida was next, opening her long arms to Crystal. Limping slightly, Crystal made her way over to Jaida. The black woman swept her up and hugged her tightly. The embrace jarred Crystal’s hips, and the woman couldn’t help the pathetically loud moan that sprang from her throat. Her face flushed hot in embarrassment, but she couldn’t stop the way that her body desperately craved release. If the only way she could get it was from Jaida’s thigh, then so be it.

“Would you look at that!” Jaida jeered, pointing down at Crystal with an evil smile. “It looks to me like Gigi’s little _angel_ is actually just a whore!” Crystal moaned again, silently cursing Gigi for sharing so much about their bedroom lives. Jaida shoved Crystal away and into Jackie’s arms. 

Something about being pushed around between the four women as she did everything she could not to cum on the spot was making her mind sharpen in on a new burning feeling in her gut. The shame that radiated from her mind about how obviously horny she was, wasn’t actually making Crystal embarrassed. If anything, the clear power dynamic that was being lorded over her was making her wetter. Being at the whims of four of the most beautiful women she had ever seen was an intoxicating scenario. 

“Hey there, little bird. You seem so worked up! Is there something the matter?” Gigi must’ve been really annoyed if she had been able to get even Jackie in on this. The Persian woman smelled strongly of Assam tea leaves. Scents were all Crystal could handle, sights and sounds no longer got through to her brain. 

“Gee, Gee, please...it hurts, I need you!” Crystal wasn’t even paying attention to Jackie, instead electing to beg for all she was worth. Jackie’s arms fit snugly around Crystal’s waist as she pulled her into yet another hug. She nipped lightly at the shell of Crystal’s ear before backing off. The moment she let go, Crystal slumped to the ground on her knees. 

“Thank you all for coming tonight. If you’ll excuse us, I have to fuck the life out of my angel.” Gigi’s dismissal sent the remaining women away. Finally, _finally_ , Crystal would get what she had waited so patiently for. She thrust her hand out, wordlessly begging for any touch the ginger was willing to give her. Gigi smiled softly and scooped Crystal into her arms. 

“It’s okay. You did so well for me. My angel is so perfect. I can’t wait to see your needy little cunt stretched around my fingers.” Gigi’s soothing words and the affectionate kisses she was peppering across Crystal’s tear-stained cheeks was the sweetest assurance that everything would be okay. She carried the two of them back to their room where she laid Crystal down gently. 

“Oh, angel. You’re so wet...is this all for me?” Gigi hadn’t even removed any of Crystal’s clothing yet and she could see countless trails of wetness seeping from every inch of Crystal’s pussy. 

“Yes...for you, all for you Gigi! _I_ _need..._ ” Crystal hiccuped out an uneven sob as she bucked her hips wildly up to Gigi. 

“Sweet angel. Let’s get this off of you.” Gigi relieved Crystal of her dress, noting the lack of a bra underneath. All that was left was the wadded fabric that was situated between Crystal’s swollen folds. Gigi carefully pulled down the pink underwear and threw it to the side. Gigi had to bite down on the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning at how wet Crystal was. 

“I’m gonna take this out, is that alright angel?” Crystal nodded so hard that it felt like her neck would snap in two. Gigi smiled and gently moved Crystal’s legs apart. Even the tiniest movement made Crystal fall into another fit of begging. Gigi kissed her into silence, reaching down and carefully taking hold of the purple vibrator that had tormented Crystal for the last few hours. It slid out with no resistance, falling uselessly to the sheets of their bed. Crystal’s pussy leaked even more wetness now that she was free of the toy, making Gigi wonder how much pent up arousal was truly inside her girlfriend. 

“Gee, it feels like I’m gonna die, please, _please!_ ” Crystal latched on to Gigi, pulling her down and grinding into her thigh. 

“Not like this, angel. I don’t want you to cum like this. Lay back for me.” Gigi pushed Crystal back, resting between her legs and lovingly kissing them. Her hands gripped Crystal’s thighs, trying to quell the tremors. The moment Gigi bent down and made contact with Crystal’s still untouched clit, the tanned woman screamed out with delight. Gigi was sure that her partner’s cunt was clenching around nothing, begging to be filled by her fingers. Who was Gigi to deny her further than she already had?

Getting a finger into Crystal wasn’t difficult by any stretch of the imagination. The pleading woman was practically forcing Gigi’s finger into herself. A second quickly followed the first in the rhythmic pumping in and out motions. Crystal’s body felt electric, nerves all standing on edge and goosebumps popping up all over her body. She could feel her heartbeat in her clit, pulsing against the stimulus from Gigi’s fingers. Having Gigi’s full attention was almost too much after being denied of any touch for so long. 

“Gee, I’m gonna cum, please let me!” Crystal wailed, her hands scrambling to find any purchase on something that could tether her to reality. She bore down on Gigi’s fingers, trying to get them as deep as possible. 

“Of course, angel. Whenever you need to. You did so well for me. You’re my perfect little angel.” The permission was all Crystal needed to finally let go and come undone on Gigi’s fingers. She blinked back ecstatic tears as her vision whited out and her mind turned black. Waves of pleasure slammed into her chest as Gigi tried her best to fuck her through the orgasm.  


Soon, her mind was completely blank and all she could feel was Gigi’s hands and lips, slowly coaxing her back to consciousness. Every soft kiss and comforting stroke of her hair brought her a little closer to reality. 

When she finally fully resurfaced, Gigi was hovering over her with a worried look on her face. 

“Hey there, angel. Are you okay? Does anything hurt?” Gigi’s feather light touches graced Crystal’s sweaty skin as the pale woman vigilantly scanned Crystal’s body for any signs of discomfort or pain. 

“I’m good, I promise. Can you just hold me?” Crystal yawned, reaching up to Gigi as if she were a flower desperate for the warm rays of sunshine. Gigi simpered down at the fatigued woman under her. She tossed her clothes away and changed into pajamas, doing the same for Crystal, who was reluctant to move from her spot on their bed.

“You know I love you, right Crys?” Gigi pulled the boneless woman close to herself, cradling her and kissing the top of her head. Crystal looked up at her from beneath her long eyelashes with a soft smile.

“You’re such a dork. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personal life said ✨shitstorm✨ So I might not be writing as much in the next couple weeks so please be patient


	17. Gigi/Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: Knives and references to violence, idk what to even tag this one as to be honest. I guess just read with caution...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this other than watching Criminal Minds late at night made me do it. This is weird and short but whatever  
> Enjoy~Moons!💞

  
This wasn’t part of the job description. God, it was never supposed to get this far. It was all a cover, at least, it was supposed to be.

Two years ago, Crystal Methyd had gone undercover to find and arrest one Genevieve Goode. The mission had been simple and covert in nature. Get in, charm her, get a confession, get out. It was an easy job. It was a job Crystal had done before and would do again. Or so she thought. At the moment, the only job Crystal had was to survive. 

Everything had been fine until she blew her cover. She had gotten comfortable. That was her first mistake. The second was taking a call inside the obscenely extravagant house. Gigi wasn’t one for modesty, and with the amount of money she made in the Mafia, she didn’t need to be. She had a team of the best lawyers money could buy, a squad of hit men ready to take out anyone who opposed her, a trust fund that could pay off a significant portion of the nation’s debt, and the most important piece. 

Crystal.

Crystal was always the most important piece. No matter what it was or where they were, Gigi took care of Crystal. If she wanted something, she got it. If she had even the slightest need, it was taken care of. Crystal had everything she wanted, and in another life, she would’ve been happy. But not in this life. Not this time. 

Gigi had trusted her. She had put her life in Crystal’s hands, only for her right hand woman, Nicky, to find Crystal making a hushed call in the library. Nicky had gone to their in-house technical analyst and had the call traced, leading right back to an FBI registered number. 

Crystal had only realized her mistake when it was too late. Gigi pushed the door of the library open with a smile on her face that gave off no affection or happiness. She had taken Crystal by the jaw and thrown her into the nearest bookshelf. That was the moment that Crystal knew she wasn’t leaving the house alive. After that, it all went black.

Gigi wasn’t one for senseless violence. Unfortunately, the same couldn’t be said about her associates. Crystal had been carried down to the basement by someone, she assumed Nicky and Jaida since Gigi detested getting her hands dirty. She wasn’t sure of where in the expansive underground area beneath the house she was since she had only regained her consciousness a few minutes ago. 

Her initial assessment of the situation was grim. She recognized the room. She’d been there once before for the torture and subsequent murder of another prominent Mafia figure. It was the only time she had seen Gigi angry or violent, and it was the scariest thing she had ever seen. The normally cool headed and calm brunette had tortured the poor woman for hours, and from what Crystal could hear from upstairs, she was damn good at it. 

Gigi hadn’t made her watch but she bring her down to see the aftermath. Saying that Gigi left no stone unturned wouldn’t be an accurate enough description. Of the table of tools and instruments provided to inflict pain, every single one of them had blood on them. The slouched corpse of the woman in the chair was unrecognizable as human, let alone an actual identity. 

Gigi had noticed the horrified look on Crystal’s face and had hugged her from behind in a gesture that barely took the blonde’s mind off of the gruesome scene. 

“This is what happens to those who bother my little bird. You belong to me.” The words her lover had spoken that day still haunted Crystal. All the woman had done was compliment Crystal’s dress and ask her if she had a date.

Needless to say, Crystal’s survival was the most pressing issue. The second, was Gigi entering the room. From the stone cold look on her face, she was not happy. Crystal wanted to reach out and touch her. Gigi always seemed to calm down under Crystal’s touch, but the handcuffs that kept her locked in place in the metal chair would be yet another obstacle. Her legs weren’t bound, but the chair was firmly bolted to the floor, as was the one that Gigi now sat in across from her.

“Tell me, little bird. What were you doing with this?” Gigi pulled Crystal’s burner phone out of her pocket and looked a it as if it had tried to sell her bootleg Prada.

“I was just making a call to a friend-“

“A friend? A friend at the FBI? Whose name is Agent Jacqueline Cox? No, little bird. I don’t think so.” Gigi rose to her feet with an enigmatic expression. Raising her hand, Crystal expected a slap to land across her face. Instead, Gigi hurled the phone into the ground and crushed it under her heel. 

“Gee-“

“No. You get one more chance. Why were you calling her. I don’t want to hurt you, little bird, but I will do what it takes to protect us.” Gigi’s eternally cold fingers drifted up Crystal’s neck and came to rest under her chin. Tilting her head up, Gigi could see the fear in Crystal’s eyes.

“Gee, I promise I wasn’t telling her anything about you.” 

“I don’t care about what you _didn’t_ say. I want to know what you did tell her.”

“I’m sorry...” Crystal looked away from Gigi. A heavy sigh came from deep in Gigi’s chest as she drew back. Her eyes fell on the table of various knives that had captured Crystal’s attention. Smirking, she reached over and grabbed a particularly sharp looking knife that somehow still glinted in the minimal lighting of the room. 

“G-Gigi, what are you doing? Please, don’t hurt me. You don’t have to do this!”

“You’re pitiful when you beg, Crystal. Or is that even your name? Are you going to tell me that I don’t know the name of the woman who’s been sleeping in my bed for the last year? The woman who I gave everything to? The woman I _love?_ Are you saying I don’t know you, little bird?” A dangerous edge had entered Gigi’s voice that was more than a little unsettling to Crystal. 

“No! I didn’t say that! Please, Gigi! It’s still me, I’m still Crystal! I’m your little bird, remember?” The raven haired beauty threw her leg over Crystal’s lap and sat down. Crystal knew the way she was begging was pathetic, but the need to keep living, to prove herself to Gigi, was stronger than her pride.

“Yes, you are, and I’m going to make my little bird sing for me. You like games, don’t you?” Crystal nodded silently as she watched the blade of the knife glide across Gigi’s finger, leaving behind a small cut that soon bubbled with blood.

“Yes, I like games. What do you want to play? Scrabble? Candy Land? Monopoly?” 

“Do I look like a Candy Land girl to you?” Gigi’s soft chuckle held no mirth. “No, we’re going to play one of my favorite games today. I like to call it _‘do I get to kill someone today?’_ ” 

“Oh god, please, please don’t kill me Gigi!” Crystal’s voice was nothing more than a small whimper. She was vaguely aware of a small tear falling from her eye and streaking down her cheek, followed by Gigi’s hand shifting her head to the side and her warm tongue licking the tear off her face. 

“I don’t want to kill you. What I do want, is the truth. Here’s how the game works. You tell me the truth, you get a reward. You lie to me, and we’ll see how I’m feeling towards you.” Crystal didn’t need the knife dangling in front of her face as a reminder of who was in control.

“Okay, I’ll play the game.” 

“Excellent. First question; what is your name?”

“My name is Crystal Elizabeth Methyd.”

“I don’t believe you.” Gigi raised the knife and made a slit at the top of Crystal’s shirt that exposed half of her chest. The blonde yelped in surprise, recoiling from the touch.

“Gigi, please, you have to believe me!” Another tear ran down Crystal’s cheek. “I swear I’m not lying to you!” The corner of Gigi’s lip quirked up and a devilish smile spread across her full lips.

“I know, it was a joke. When you tell me the truth you get rewarded, remember?” 

“So cutting up my favorite shirt is your idea of a reward?!” Gigi rolled her eyes and flashed the knife at Crystal again.

“I’m not in the mood for this today. Where were you born?” 

“Springfield, Missouri.” The cut in her shirt widened, completely tearing the fabric apart. Gigi let out a pleased hum and grazed her fingers over Crystal’s chest. The agent tried to keep her breathing steady. She knew that people like Gigi could sense even the slightest bit of fear.

“Who am I?”

“You’re Genevieve Goode.” A soft kiss landed just to the side of Crystal’s throat.

“Where are you?”

“In your house.”

“Wrong answer.” Gigi bit into the side of Crystal’s neck a lot harder than what should be pleasurable. Crystal let out a sharp scream at the sudden pain. She could feel Gigi smiling against her skin and licking over the ring of teeth marks she had just left behind.

“This is not my house. It is our house. Understand?” Crystal frantically nodded her head. “There’s a good girl.”

“Why are you here?”

“I-I was sent to gather evidence to assist in your arrest.” Gigi’s hand dragged up Crystal’s stomach and to her bra which was soon pulled aside. Crystal could feel Gigi’s dark eyes scanning her body, watching her every movement and shift.

“When did you have enough evidence to send me away for life?” The dangerous lilt was back in Gigi’s voice.

“Eight months ago when you killed that woman down here.” A thoughtful noise reverberated in Gigi’s chest before she slowly cut away Crystal’s bra. 

“Are you scared of me?”

“No.” 

“Why?”

“Because I know you love me. If you didn’t, you would’ve had Nicky or Jaida kill me on the spot. Instead, you’re here. You’re giving me another chance.” 

“You always were a clever one.” Gigi reached between them and undid the button of Crystal’s jeans.

“Why didn’t you report back when you had the evidence? Why did you stick around for eight months with a monster like me” That was the exact same question the Crystal had asked herself a million times. The answer she had come up with had barely seemed like a possibility at the time, but the longer they spent together, the more plausible it seemed.

“Because I’m in love with you.” An affectionate coo accompanied Gigi’s hand running up Crystal’s leg and over the crotch of her pants. Crystal’s hip bucked involuntarily against the teasing.

“Are you getting wet from this, little bird?” 

“N-no! Of course not! I’m- _nghh!_ ” Crystal found herself cut off by Gigi’s hand slipping inside her pants and two of her fingers thrusting deep inside her, hitting the spot where only she had been able to hit.

“That was a lie. I barely even touched you and you’re dripping all over my hand like a whore.” Gigi growled lowly in Crystal’s ear, adding a hickey over Crystal’s pulse point. She continued sucking the same patch of skin until Crystal was thrashing against her restraints like a woman possessed. When she finally allowed the skin a reprieve, Crystal sank back in her chair, her chest heaving and her breathing jagged.

“You know, I usually play this game with fingers. For each lie they tell me I get to take a finger. If they run out, I’ll take whatever I want. They don’t get rewards. They aren’t special.” Gigi curled her fingers inside Crystal. The bound woman moaned, her head thrown back and her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

“Gigi, please-“

“Are you a whore?” 

“Wh-what? What are you talking about?”

“Answer the question, little bird. Are you a whore?” Shame burned through Crystal’s veins when she felt a new flood of slick rush out from inside her.

“Yes...” 

“Then say it.”

“I-I’m a whore.” Crystal looked away in embarrassment. She tried to hide her face from Gigi’s electric gaze, an action that was not appreciated.

“Look at me when I’m speaking to you. Say it again.” Gigi wrenched Crystal’s face back to meet her own. 

“I’m a whore.” Crystal said it with enough conviction that Gigi removed her fingers and wiped them on Crystal’s pants before getting up. There was a beat of silence before Gigi all but ripped Crystal’s pants off of her.

“So beautiful. My little bird is so beautiful.” Crystal offered up a small whine in response to the praise. She was becoming acutely aware of how drafty the room was. Her nipples were straining against themselves, begging Gigi to give them any shred of attention. Gigi dragged her fingers over the ink on Crystal’s hip bone. 

“Why do you have this?”

“To show everyone I’m yours.” Crystal’s wrists flexed against the cuffs when Gigi’s tongue darted out and began languidly tracing the interlocked g’s on her hip. 

“Are you going to leave me if I let you go?” Gigi dug her nails into Crystal’s thighs possessively.

“No, Gigi, I swear, I’ll never leave you!” Gigi took a particular liking to that answer. Seizing Crystal’s hair, she brought their lips together in a bruising kiss. Crystal longed to hold Gigi close, but asking for the cuffs to be removed prematurely could be a death sentence. Instead, she kissed back with as much passion as she could muster with her limited mobility. 

“Do you love me?” The question was barely a whisper against Crystal’s lips. She couldn’t tell if they were still playing Gigi’s game. Regardless, she answered her genuinely.

“Yes. I love you Gigi. I love you so much.” Gigi’s mouth began to trail across Crystal’s jaw, down her neck, and to her chest. Carefully, the brunette took one of Crystal’s alert nipples into her mouth, suckling the hardened bud until she decided it had received enough attention and did the same to the other. Crystal hadn’t even realized that she had been arching her back into Gigi’s touch. 

“What do you want?”

“You. You’re all I want.” Again, Gigi seemed pleased with the answer. Her lips left Crystal’s chest and made their way down her stomach, leaving a trail of twitching muscles behind. When she reached the place between Crystal’s thighs, she gently spread the Latina’s legs, exposing her pussy to the room. 

“Look at you, little bird. Absolutely gorgeous. And it’s all for me.” Gigi leaned in and flattened her tongue on Crystal’s folds, giving her a long and slow lick that had Crystal groaning and begging for more. Gigi silenced her girlfriend by pushing two fingers into her mouth. 

“Last question. Who do you belong to?” Gigi watched intently as Crystal’s eyelids fluttered open and dark brown irises me her own pale blue eyes. 

“You.”

“No. The whole thing. Say it all.” Crystal choked back a moan when Gigi ran her finger up Crystal’s slit and leisurely pushed two fingers into her needy cunt.

“Gigi! I belong to Gigi Goode! Nobody else, only her!” 

“Yes, you do. You were so good for me. You answered all my questions and I think that deserves a reward.” Crystal was about to ask what Gigi meant but the words died in her throat when Gigi’s tongue flicked over her aching clit. Her legs snapped shut around Gigi’s head as she let out a desperate cry. 

“You like how it feels when my tongue is on you and my fingers are buried in this sweet pussy, don’t you, little bird?” The slow drag of Gigi’s fingers inside Crystal was almost too much to handle. 

“Yes! I love it when you fuck me! Your mouth, your fingers, they feel so good!” Crystal’s words were merely senseless babbling from a needy woman. Gigi thought it sounded like the most beautiful melody and she never wanted the song to stop.

Tired of waiting and playing games, Gigi began a mission of her own. She moved her hand back and thrust into Crystal. The little sigh she received was both thankful and blissful. Gigi licked at Crystal, who bore down on her as best she could. The combination of the brunette’s tongue on her clit and her long fingers hitting _just_ the right spot inside her made Crystal’s head spin.

Words were a lost cause between the pair. The only sounds were from Crystal’s pussy and their shared labored breaths. Gigi could feel Crystal tightening around her and all she wanted was to see her girlfriend lose herself to the pleasure.

“Gee, please, I’m so close, I need it!” Crystal gasped for air, but every time it felt like she might be getting some into her lungs Gigi was there to steal it away again.

“I know. I want you to cum for me. Show me how much you love me.” Crystal writhed under Gigi’s touch as if even the slightest contact was too much. It wasn’t long before Crystal was screaming Gigi’s name and her body was twitching with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Her legs were shut tightly around Gigi, keeping her there as long as she could. 

When Crystal’s body sagged back and stopped shaking, Gigi pulled the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the metal cuffs on Crystal’s wrists. The exhaustion had set into Crystal’s bones and she fell from the chair, slumping forward into Gigi’s waiting arms. Gigi stroked Crystal’s hair and kissed the reddened areas where the cuffs had chafed her skin. She nuzzled Crystal’s neck and whispered praises to her lover.

“What are we gonna do, Gee? How are we gonna live?” Crystal had regained some of her cognitive skills and the anxiety had begun to sink in. Gigi gave her a small smile and kissed the top of her head.

“Have you ever faked your death?” Gigi’s breathing was just as heavy as Crystal’s.She lovingly moved some of Crystal’s frizzy hair out of her face so that it wouldn’t be caught by the small sheen of sweat. Crystal looked up at her with a dopey grin.

“No, but there’s a first time for everything.”

“Good answer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come feed my ego and chat on Tumblr  
> @ForeignMooney


End file.
